


Fake. | a MarkHyuck fanfiction

by gokioh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Dancing and Singing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, NCT 2019, OT21 (NCT), Only slight angst, Tags May Change, cute fluff, korean and k-pop variety shows, minor character relationship - Freeform, taking down the kpop industry, the smallest bit, we got married variety show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 46,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokioh/pseuds/gokioh
Summary: Lee Donghyuck, famously known for being a model in China, has the opportunity to star in a popular South-Korean variety show, 'We Got Married!' With none other than Mark Lee, one of the younger rappers to SM Entertainment's rookie group, NCT. With the chance to fly over to South-Korea and widen his career, Donghyuck takes the job.Mark Lee, a rising rapper for SM Entertainment and the k-pop world, is always ready to help promote his group and be the Canadian he is. When his manager tells him to star in 'We Got Married' he doesn't think anything of it, just a fake relationship, how hard can that be? When he meets Donghyuck he's fallen, but it seems no one wants them together.How far can the media and fans push them until Donghyuck or Mark breaks? How far do people have to push until they realise that they're killing these two boys? How far exactly?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 27
Kudos: 189





	1. a somewhat, planned out introduction...

**Author's Note:**

> Even though China is homophobic, for this book, same-sex marriage has been legalised. Hope you like the first chapter.  
> =^.^=

DONGHYUCK

Donghyuck was the most humblest person you are ever going to have the bloody pleasure of acknowledging.

He wasn't that big (stardom-wise), in fact, he was the only person on this planet that was probably worth saving. The only pure soul left on this rotting Earth who could see corruption in even the most dazzling of people. He wished, prayed, begged his entire life for a better future. Donghyuck was selfless and in being so, he was probably the only person that never deserved what was coming to him.

If there was anyone who really should have a place in heaven, it had to be Lee Donghyuck. But, knowing the young man, he'd give it up in an instant for the people he loved. Selfless remember. He was so nice, it almost irked the people around him. One being his best friend, Huang Renjun. Lee Donghyuck and Huang Renjun were an inseparable pair, two boys who started out in the modelling industry together and were supposed to be seen as competition that could never become one.

They were the perfect duo, a dynamic that, when put together, could have the whole world wrapped around their fingers. Renjun liked the idea of that, but Donghyuck was always there to pull his friend to the ground. They met in their teen years; both boys auditioning with many other young candidates for a new, inclusive company called 'Equality Equals' or EE short.

'Equality Equals' was founded by a closeted lesbian who was born in London and moved to China in hopes to break impossible boundaries. So much hate and disgust was sent her way, but she prevailed into making some of the biggest stars of China. Now, no one could say anything. Her models ranged from people of different ethnicity, genders, sexuality and sizes, but it's not like they could have been stopped.

If people were angry about 'equal rights' they were more angry about their image being tainted if they were called out on their shaming. All the television production that came from the company were both LGBT+ friendly and inclusive to straight people, so there was no reason to really try and ban them. It was like the owner knew just how to find the right loopholes in the system and how to twist them slightly to fit her needs. Donghyuck and Renjun had never met her but they were enthralled.

"So I have an idea," Renjun suddenly spoke up.

Donghyuck carefully looked over at his friend, making sure his makeup didn't smudge. They were put in a pretty close position, "That's never a good sign."

"Hey, my ideas are great," the younger exclaimed, his nose bumping into Donghyuck's.

The older had to tilt his head back in order to actually see the younger, because he was such a blur being this close. "Alright, what it is?" he asked.

"I heard that Sicheng ge is coming back from London, wanna surprise him with cake?" he asked.

Donghyuck furrowed his brows, that was actually a good idea. "I didn't know Sicheng ge was coming back today," he said smiling. He loved Sicheng ge, the older was very fond of Donghyuck and Renjun. They were only 12 when they joined EE and Sicheng, at this point, was a rising star. He was China's treasure; a singer, dancer, actor and model. His voice was angelic and provoked emotions people hadn't thought they possessed. He studied traditional dance when he joined EE, painting true homage to his nation, but as he grew, he started to learn more.

He was truly the pride and joy of EE and when he was called to represent China to their President Xi Jinping. Which was one of the highest honours, at this point, EE had started to blossom.

Everyone who wanted to become a successful singer, or actor, or model or a somebody auditioned for EE. Dong Sicheng had seen Renjun and Donghyuck on their first day and helped the boys with their audition, and since then, he continued to guide the boys till now. When Renjun said he wanted to go into acting, his manager was all for it, and Sicheng had volunteered to give the boy helpful tips and went with him to his first audition.

Donghyuck didn't think he could ever go into the acting world, he liked modelling. He was perfectly happy being the face of EE, which he was. Sicheng needed to pass down that platform to someone and he chose Donghyuck, he wished a lot of the public knew about his friendship with the older. It would have lessened the amount of hate he got when the announcement was posted on their website and social media pages.

Donghyuck and Renjun's shoot was over, the concept was based on promoting a new drama that EE had been holding. It was called 'Mo Dao Zu Shi' based on a popular BL novel. One of Donghyuck's closest friends, Wang Yibo was acting in it and his boyfriend, Xiao Zhan, was the main character. Of course, he was only his boyfriend because they met at the set, which Donghyuck had convinced him to auditioned at... So, technically Donghyuck got the two together. It was all him. Cupid who? Donghyuck was the new matchmaker in this household.

"You know, I overheard your manager talk about that Korean variety show you said you'd agree to go on," Renjun said.

Donghyuck looked over at his friend, "What?"

"You remember, the one you agreed to a couple months ago. You kind waved your hand and said yes, but I'm pretty sure you're going to be considered for it now," he said.

"Which show?"

Renjun shrugged, "I think it's called 'Let's Get Married' or something. You know that one that pairs up two celebrities and they go on dates and stuff."

Donghyuck gave a soft smile, "That sounds really cute."

"Yeah, but there's so much controversy my friend," Renjun looped his arm over Donghyuck's shoulder, bringing the slightly taller boy down. Donghyuck simply bent down to better his friend's mood. "Fans."

Donghyuck tilted his head, "Fans?"

"Fans. Or at least the ones on the show, a lot of them don't like the girls because apparently girls with too much emotion are 'whores' or whatever bull those misogynists come up with. What's sad is that the viewing rates are mostly from younger girls themselves, so it's sad to see that not even the girls are supportive of the females on the show..."

Donghyuck pouted. "If I'm going to be on a show like that, we wouldn't have trouble from our fans. I mean... think about it; we target the LGBT+, feminist, nature lovers and other people who just want equality. It's inclusive but everyone knows that we're targeting them in particular. Why would they hate on me if I were on the show? Also, I'm gay so if I was going to be paired on the show it'd have to be with a male anyway."

Renjun smirked, "Okay that gets rid of the girl problem."

They both walked into the lobby of the building, subconsciously taking themselves to the cafe. "I feel like there's a catch though," Donghyuck said. He looked up at the baker, "hey Mi jie."

"Hi guys," she smiled politely before going back to frosting some cupcakes.

"Do you think Sicheng ge wants chocolate or strawberry. And yes... there is still... a catch of some sort."

Donghyuck scrunched up his face, "Well what it is?" Renjun pointed to the cupcakes in front of him. Donghyuck rolled his eyes, "Mi jie, can we get strawberry cupcake? In a box or something, thank you."

Donghyuck looked back at the younger, pouting. Renjun grinned and pinched the oldest cheek, Donghyuck rested his face against the warm glass that shielded the delightful treats on stand. He stared at Renjun waiting for him to speak. "The fans usually attack the girls if they're 'husband' is an idol," he finally said.

Donghyuck lifted his head, "Idol? Like the k-pop idols, like Yibo ge?" he asked.

Renjun nodded. Wang Yibo's first friend in the company was Donghyuck, both boys getting closer because of their cross over with South-Korean culture. Yibo was in a South-Korean and Chinese k-pop group called 'UNIQ' and because of the current rivalry between both countries, Yibo had to stay in Korea to promote his group. Donghyuck hadn't seen him in months.

"Well then... I guess I just have to be paired up with a non-idol then," he shrugged.

Renjun agreed, "Simple enough. But let's say you get paired with a male idol... one, the homophobia would probably destroy you. Like full K.O. I'm not even trying to exaggerate."

Donghyuck pursed his lips, "Gee thanks."

"Your welcome. Also, with an idol there's more chance that they'll be young considering you've also just become an adult. There's more chance of the audience being really young viewers, who have no problem in dragging you through the dirt."

Donghyuck gulped slightly, "W-well... it's a good thing these are thing you overheard my manager saying. Because we all know how bad your hearing is," he said.

Renjun feigned an offended look, "I'm not bad at hearing!"

"Really?" Mi said, "because I've been calling your name for two minutes now. You need to pay for this," she motioned to the box she was holding.

Renjun's ears were coloured a blushing pink, whilst he narrowed his eyes at Donghyuck and swiped his card to pay for the dessert. "Shut up..." he mumbled.

Donghyuck pretended to zip his lips tight. They both went to go and greet Sicheng, who was very happy with the cupcake. Complaining that the shoot in London had him starved. This worried Donghyuck who then bought him a drink and told him to stuff himself. Sicheng laughed and let the boy be whilst he was sipping on the hot chocolate Donghyuck bought for him. The boy really liked his sweets. They were all sitting in the cafeteria area whilst Sicheng ate his food.

"So how was the shoot?" Renjun asked.

"Good, good... they sent me a draft of what the cover was going to look like. They need to add a few things but- I think I have it," he fished out his phone and started to tap on a few things. Donghyuck waited patiently, but a slight light in his eyes, excited to see. Renjun was a little more in-your-face, literally sticking his nose over Sicheng's phone to get a good view.

"Whoa... different look huh?" he smirked, looking back at the older.

Donghyuck arched his brow when he saw a light pink spread around Sicheng's neck and cover his pretty cheeks. "Ooh, show me."

Donghyuck whistled lowly when he saw the draft work, "someone's... matured."

Renjun snorted, "Definitely."

"It was for the concept!"

"Yeah sure."

"Totally, ge."

"We never said it wasn't-"

"Not at all," Renjun grinned.

Sicheng groaned, "I hate it when you two are together."

"Donghyuck," a voice called. Donghyuck recognised it as his manager, he smiled and turned around.

"Yes jie?" he asked politely, grinning at her.

She smiled, "I just got back on the phone with the producers of MBC, we've got you an appointment for a potential role in the Korean variety show 'We Got Married' for this week."

Donghyuck turned to Renjun who mouthed a small 'I told you so,' before spinning back around in his seat and looking up at his manager with innocence. "Sure, let's set something up."

"Great!" 


	2. the unfavourable injustice of civil rights

MARK

Those of you who really know Mark Lee, will know that he is not just a talented rapper, songwriter and producer. But also a chaotic bisexual mess.

Mark, himself, was not uncommon to the videos his NCTzens made on YouTube. He knew he was a 'panicked gay' in front of his members but to be fair, they were really touchy people. It was surprising that he was the one that had come out as bisexual because he was sure that at least a good chunk of them were anything but straight. When he casually brought this up, he was met with 20 boys tell him that he acted the most straight out of them all.

Which in all fairness was not wrong. Sometimes Mark acted like a typical, straight white boy, could he control that? No. Heck no, but he sure as hell was going to try and prove that one of them was gay... or at least not straight. He had made a bet with Xiao Jun on it... Yuta was the victim. Poor guy, but Mark would help... or least suffer embarrassment only Xiao Jun would be aware of.

Anyway, Mark was currently in the dance studio, practising some of the title tracks for NCT 127's previous albums. He was just brushing up on the old dances, moving his limbs slowly and not really taking it too seriously because he wasn't one of the actual dancers. Thank god for that. Mark didn't think his clumsy self could physically keep up with the stuff Taeyong and Ten could pull off. Rapping was his thing and considering he had learnt so much since his debut, he really think he was starting to really make an impression with his skills.

He still had a lot more to learn and of course he was willing to learn for years if it meant that he could continue to perform on stage. Continuing to seek the thrill of fans shouting along to the lyrics he wrote. There was always such satisfaction in knowing that his work was actually out there and people were able to react to it in a positive way.

Mark looked through the mirrors reflection when he heard the door open, it was his manager, "Oh-" Mark turned around and bowed respectfully, "-hello."

"Mark, we've got a meeting for a new variety show you're going to star in," he said, looking at the boy. He motioned for the younger to follow him, whilst leaving the practise room. Mark looked over at Yuta and Taeil who were stretching on the side. Both boys shrugged, having no idea what was going on.

Mark was guided out of the building and taken into the company car, which started to drive as soon as he was belted in. He looked over at the teams manager who was getting out some files. "So what's the variety show?" he asked.

"You've heard of it, 'We Got Married' a few of the older SM artists have been on it. Heechul, Taemin, Keyz, Joy, so now it's NCT's turn."

Mark furrowed his brows, "What about EXO sunbae-nim?"

His manager looked back at the younger, "We can't risk EXO-L's getting too possessive of the boys, which is why we skipped them out and did Red Velvet," he explained.

Mark made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded, "You'll be the second person on the show paired up with a boy," he explained.

"Oh, there was a pair before?" Mark asked, slightly feeling anxious at the thought that he would be on the show with a boy. He was bisexual but even some NCTzens were a little... touchy with his sexuality when he came out publicly. SM Entertainment thought it would be great for publicity (and boy was it), but Mark felt like he was plastered everywhere for the first month, forced to come out for fame. He also hadn't even told the boys for a week before the entire world found out.

"Yeah, Holland, a small soloist and Min Sooho were on the show. They had to cut it short when Sooho had his accident but the rates for the show exceeded everyone's expectations. It could have been because of Sooho's prior popularity or the fact that it was the first openly gay variety episodes on the show that excluded our nations censorship. Either way, we need to promote NCT and it turns out, someone had been on the waiting list."

"Who?" Mark asked, suddenly nervous.

"He's a Korean model in China. Lee Donghyuck," the manager said, pulling out two magazines and handing them over to Mark.

"Equality Equals? LGBT+ friendly? Wait- isn't Equality Equals, the biggest Entertainment company in China?" he asked, looking at his manager.

The latter pursed his lips and nodded, obviously not liking that fact. "Technically, they're not an 'Entertainment Company' they're founder has branched them out to different campaigns. Foods, charity, environment, fashion.... But yes. Their modelling branch is the most popular, and that's where Donghyuck is from."

Mark looked at the magazines again, Donghyuck was very pretty. Well, he had to be, he was a model. Mark stared at his face, he wasn't smiling in any of them and he didn't really look that soft. Kind business and serious-like... "Do- do you know what he's like?" he asked, looking up at his manager.

"He's the face of the Company," he very helpfully (notice the sarcasm) gave.

Mark pouted, "Do I have to do it? I don't feel comfortable with the idea that-"

"Mark," his manager said, in a warning tone.

The younger gulped slightly, "Sorry," he bowed his head.

"You don't really have a choice, we already said you'd do it. You're going into a meeting and you'll meet with Donghyuck there. They're under the impression that you're all for it, you are of course. There's not really much say in it. You do want to help promote the group right?" he asked, looking at Mark like he going to bring NCT to the ground.

Suddenly the younger felt guilty, "Of course not. I'll do anything for NCT," he said confidently.

"Good. We're here," he said, waiting for the car to park at the Headquarters for the MBC building before getting out. Mark left the magazines inside the car and hoped out, walking along the desolate parking lot into the main building. He followed his manager and politely greeted passer-by's even if they didn't really acknowledge the younger.

When he walked in he was met with Lee Donghyuck and maybe his manager? She was smiling and sitting next to the boy, if she didn't dress professionally or look like she was here for business then he would have guessed she was just a close friend of Donghyuck's. The younger boy looked up at Mark and his manager when they walked in, and G-d- the magazines really didn't do the buy justice.

He was gorgeous. Simply the best word used to describe the being sitting in the chair in front of him. Mark let his manager guide him over to sit next to Donghyuck, who was smiling politely and bowed slightly in Mark's direction. "Hello," he said softly, his Korean accented with a slight Chinese tone.

"Hi, I'm Mark," he held his hand out.

Donghyuck looked down at it before grinning and taking the older's hand, shaking it strongly twice before letting it go. Mark watched as Donghyuck looked at him, his skin was darker than Mark's. It was a golden tan and he seemed to wear his skin confidently. His smile was dazzling, showing his pearly white teeth, all straight and beautiful. Donghyuck was wearing a maroon beret atop his brownish-ginger hair. He patted his cream coloured turtle neck and looked over at his manager smiling when she handed him a pair of golden rimmed specs.

He was a model, no wonder he dressed so classy. Mark was still in his practise clothes, which consisted of light grey joggers and a purple jumper he found in Jaehyun's room. It was big on Mark, so it was probably the olders. He suddenly felt a little under dressed considering this was a meeting and everyone else was more smartly clothed, even his manager... damn.

"So!" the head of 'We Got Married' clapped her hands together and brought the attention of everyone in the room. "Lee Mark, from NCT... 127 and U?" she looked down at the papers she was reading and then stared back up at Mark who nodded. "And we have Lee Donghyuck from Equality Equals?" she asked.

"EE for short," his manager said.

"Great. So we've heard back from you both and because of the China and South-Korean ban being stretched, we've allowed for Chinese and the general topic of your country to also be included. With that said, you should refrain from talking about politics or any touchy subject for that matter..." she hummed looking down at the contracts.

"After the success of Sooho and Holland, we've planned to extend the contract time. A couple months, and about 50 episodes, would that be too much?" she asked. Mark didn't get to speak because his manager was already saying yes. "Great, Donghyuck?"

He thought for a second, "how many months is it? Can I take a look at the contract?" he asked, hand already out. The head looked at Donghyuck a little surprised but nodded and gave the contract to the boy. Donghyuck smiled and pulled it towards him before frowned, "I'm sorry. I can't read Hangul-"

"That's fine, we'll have someone translate for you," she said.

Donghyuck frowned, "I'm sorry. I can't read Hangul," he repeated. "And neither can my manager, who is the only person I fully trust. So unless you provide a contract in my native tongue, I'm not signing anything today," he said.

Mark's eyes had widened when he realised how bold Donghyuck was being, especially when his manager simply sat back and let him do the talking. He turned back to the women who nodded and looked through her files, pulling out one in hanzi, all Chinese characters. "This is the earliest contract we've made, you can cross out the month and add in an additional 2 so that it's updated with Mark's. We can create a new one in a couple days time and call you back to sign them?" she asked.

Donghyuck looked over the new contract she gave to him, holding it between him and his manager, both talking in Mandarin together as they looked it over. Donghyuck got out a pen and scribbled the three month timeline they made, before signing it. Mark's manager nudged his shoulder, motioning for the rapper to sign his own. Mark did so and gave it back to the woman who held them both up and started to photocopy them. She handed their managers the photocopy and smiled.

"I think we're all done here. Filming will start as soon as possible, so I hope you guys make yourself comfortable around each other," she smiled and bowed politely before walking out of the meeting room.

Donghyuck stood up and looked over at Mark and his manager, "We should go out for coffee or something before the filming. We can get to know each other that way?" he asked, looking at Mark with a soft smile.

"We'll get back to you on that," his manager said before ushering Mark out of the room. "Goodbye," he said before the door shut and they both started walking in the direction of the parking lot.

"Can you believe the audacity of that boy? How spoilt!"

Mark didn't think Donghyuck was that spoilt. Maybe a little rude, but it seemed like he was just speaking up for himself. 


	3. all beginnings start slow... usually

DONGHYUCK

Donghyuck was due to meet up with Mark at a cafe they were going to be filming at. He hadn't heard back from him when he proposed to go and meet up in order to get to know each other. He was currently sitting in a coffee shop, sipping on some hot chocolate, looking 'all pretty-like' which was an instruction from the director. He had a feeling a lot of the filming crew didn't really like him that much because he was a Chinese citizen. Donghyuck didn't care too much, he had a lot of xenophobic comments aimed his way in any place really.

He looked across at the clock on the wall and then back at his hot chocolate, he took a careful sip and sighed softly. Letting the warm drink soothe his throat and ignite a warmth in his chest. In China, Donghyuck spent a lot of his time drinking warm drinks and having hot foods. Of course he hates cold stuff in the summers but even in the morning when he would have a glass of water, it would be from the warm tap. He wasn't a huge fan of cold drinks, his teeth were sensitive.

"Mark's coming in a little bit," the director informed, the camera's were all set up and everyone was just waiting for him to show up. Donghyuck looked over at his manager who was giving him a little thumbs-up. He smiled and continued to sip on his drink before he felt a presence behind him. Mark placed his hands on Donghyuck's shoulders and leant around the boy, giving him a smile.

"Shoot, I thought I would scare you," he giggled.

Donghyuck laughed and stood up, bowing and muttering a small hello whilst Mark did the same. "I didn't know what you wanted, but I got myself a hot chocolate," he said.

Mark nodded, "I'll just order myself one too, do you want a pastry or anything?" he asked.

Donghyuck shook his head, he so did. He had eyed the chocolate cake in the stands but he restrained himself, it probably wasn't made for his dietary requirements. He watched Mark go and order before coming back, sitting opposite Donghyuck.

"So, I guess we should start with full introduction then?" Mark suggested.

"Sure," Donghyuck agreed, sitting up much straighter. He let his hands wrap themselves around his mug and warm him up. No one told him Seoul was going to be this cold. He looked at Mark expectedly but realised the other was also waiting for him to speak. "I'll start," he smiled welcomingly, "my name is Lee Donghyuck. I'm a model for China and London, and other places. But those two are my main places. I've only ever modelled and done a few variety pieces here and there but modelling... that's my thing," he finished off a little awkwardly.

Mark nodded, "Well, my name is Lee Mark. I'm a rapped for the group NCT 127 and U. I work under the company SM Entertainment and rapping is all I've done. It's what I'm good at," he shrugged.

Donghyuck nodded, he did a little research on NCT. The whole thing was confusing and he only just understood NCT 127 last night. When his manager told him they have a Chinese group called WayV he almost bawled at the thought of doing more research. He looked over at the older and smiled awkwardly, "Okay... so how about 21 questions?"

Mark looked a little bit relieved that Donghyuck was taking the lead. Maybe he was just shy around new people? The younger grinned, "Favourite movie?" he asked.

Mark licked his lips and grinned, "It's a classic. I used to watch it all the time as a kid, it's 'The Goonies' and it's about these kids going on a cool adventure whilst getting chased by criminal adults who want to steal treasure," he grinned.

Donghyuck smiled, "Is it English?" Mark nodded and Donghyuck made an 'o' shape with his mouth, that's why he didn't recognise it.

The barista came over and handed Mark his hot chocolate before leaving. "Alright then, your favourite actor-"

"Oh! Yibo ge! He's a good friend of mine," Donghyuck nodded.

"Oh, have I seen him in anything?" Mark asked.

Donghyuck hummed, "He's in a drama called 'Mo Dao Zu Shi' with my ge's good friend, Xiao Zhan ge." Donghyuck took his phone from the table, "I have a screen shot of the Drama's poster- here!" He handed Mark the phone and looked at the older with hopefulness.

"I haven't seen it," he said, smiling apologetically.

Donghyuck waved him off, "Totally fine. It's Chinese so I guess that's why you don't know, but Yibo ge is also in a South-Korean Chinese boy group called 'UNIQ.' Have you heard of them?" Donghyuck asked.

Mark shook his head, "Let's stem away from the Yibo hyung talk," he suggested.

Donghyuck giggled, "Why? Is my husband embarrassed?" he asked, grinning as Mark started to blush.

"We're not married yet," he muttered, hiding his face behind a menu.

Donghyuck burst out laughing, before he took the menu away and stared at the older. Mark was really pretty, and G-d... if maybe this wasn't just a variety show Donghyuck would have liked to date someone like him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"It's your go so yeah," Mark nodded.

_Why aren't you allowed to date anyone?_ Donghyuck bit his lip, "What... what's my best feature?" he asked, tilting his head.

Mark grinned, "Um... I would say your skin."

Donghyuck sat up, "My skin?"

Mark hummed and nodded, "I looked over at your magazines and the shoots you've done. There's no filter on your face. It's all you, it's... gorgeous." Donghyuck blushed, looking away embarrassingly. "My question! You're favourite person?"

Donghyuck looked at the ceiling, "Other than you?" Mark giggled, "I would say my best friend Renjun. Just know, that I picked my bff over my parents. Now that's a sacrifice!"

"What's he do?"

"Renjun? He's a model like me but he's also into acting. Done a few dramas here and there, but we've been together since our audition. We auditioned on the same day, worked our way up into the company for years... have you got someone?"

Mark nodded, "NCT. Jaehyun hyung, Johnny hyung, Taeyong hyung- so many. I'm just glad that we got to debut together."

Donghyuck looked down at his empty hot chocolate and pouted, "Oh! I finished... noooooo," he whispered pathetically.

Mark chuckled and slid his half drunken hot chocolate. Donghyuck didn't think twice and started to drink the lot. "Be careful, don't want you to choke." Donghyuck nodded and sighed when he finished it too. "Come on," Mark stood up and held his hand out. Donghyuck looked at his outstretched hand, gasping at how cold it was.

"How are your hands this cold?!" the younger exclaimed, pulling it up to his lip and blowing hot air into it. Mark blushed, panicked bi mode was back on. He stilled and watched as Donghyuck rubbed his hand, trying to warm them up. "Silly boy. Why don't you wear gloves or something!" he held Mark's hand and placed them in his pocket, letting the older continue to blabber incoherently as the younger lead them along the street.

"Mark?" Donghyuck asked after a couple minutes of walking.

"Y-yes?" Mark looked at the younger.

"Where am I going?" Donghyuck looked around at the unknown streets of Seoul and then back at the older. Mark laughed and decided to keep letting the two walking, he knew where he was going so he decided to just take the younger on a tour. They walked with the entire camera crew following them, Donghyuck still had his hand intertwined with Mark's. His coat's pocket was soft on the inside and felt like a heater. Donghyuck tucked his chin under his turtle neck and looked around at the city, before he gasped when Mark leant closer.

"Here," the older said, placing a mask over his face. "It'll keep you warm," he said, before locking hand with the younger's again. Donghyuck couldn't stop the stupid grin from making it's way onto his face, at least he had a mask to cover himself.

When they walked around for a bit and the day started to get a lot more darker, Mark took Donghyuck to a small open dance area. Donghyuck's feet were tired and he wanted to go back to his rented house and sleep for a bit. But, Mark looked so excited and he didn't want to say no to a face like that. Donghyuck let Mark pull him close and guide him with older couples on the dance floor.

"I don't dance," Donghyuck said, looking at the older worriedly.

"No one really does. We just spin around and hug, not too hard," Mark reassured. Donghyuck bit his lip and let Mark take off his mask. He placed his arms on Mark's shoulders and let the older place his own on the younger's waist. They stood quite a bit apart and started to sway from side to side awkwardly. Donghyuck had a feeling a lot of what they were going to do was going to be awkward.

Still, he smiled and laughed when Mark attempted to spin him around. This was a really fun variety show, almost his favourite.

_What did you think when Mark tried to scare you when you first met?_

Donghyuck smiled as he sat in the dark room and looked at the staff member behind the camera. "He was trying to scare me," he chuckled under his breath. "I was really anxious waiting for him... so I could feel his presence behind me when he came through the door. I knew it was him and I had seen him on YouTube and other stuff because I went online and tried to do research about NCT," he nodded.

_How did you feel when Donghyuck put your hand in his pocket?_

Mark grinned, "I thought that was really cute. Um... he seemed so shocked that my hand was really cold. It's cold in South-Korea at this time and Donghyuck was so bundled up that I guess he must have been surprised... but when he started to blow hot air on my hand and rub it warm... I thought-" Mark tilted his head, remembering their date- "waah, he's very bold. It seemed like he forgot that we were on a date and just did what was natural. When he placed my hand in his pocket and held it, so it would be warm... that was cute. I think he wanted to have an excuse to hold my hand," he laughed.

_What did you think of the dance at the end of your date?_

Donghyuck cringed, "we weren't very close. I don't think Mark is comfortable being close to people in general. I know that I'm very touchy and feely with people so I know that he was a bit scared." Donghyuck laughed and pointed to his waist, "he wouldn't dare move his hands. They were placed on my hips firmly and I think he was scared of going too high or low," he chuckled softly.

"Mark ge is very cute. I'm happy that I'm getting married to him. He was really respectful and I really like him. I hope that one day we get to dance again and he's more confident."

_Donghyuck mentioned Wang Yibo, how did you feel?_

"I wasn't jealous," Mark titled his body in the chair. "I kept thinking, is he trying to make me jealous? He did talk about Yibo sunbaenim a lot and I wanted to get to know Donghyuck. I think it was cute that he tried to get me jealous though, it means he cares," Mark smiled softly.

_Lastly, what do you think will happen in the future?_

Donghyuck grinned, "I hope we have a happily married life! I really like Mark and I want him to be someone in my life always." 


	4. the beautiful beauty of having absolutely no filters

MARK

Traitors. Every single one of them! The lot! Except Chenle, (of course) because he was an absolute sweetheart and could do nothing wrong. Mark was disgusted, violated, ashamed, attacked and any other synonyms for his prior word choices. He had none stop teasing from his member ever since the first episode of 'We Got Married' came out. Xiao Jun wasn't on his side either, so what was the point in having a best friend anyway?!

He needed to get away from the boys for a little while. Clear his head or something. They were all in the practise studio, performing for their new song with a camera crew also filming them. Apparently the company were having more promotional videos out to try and better the image of SM. It wasn't the first time. Mark was kind used to it.

"So when are we going to meet the kid?" Johnny asked during their five minute break.

"Hopefully never," the younger muttered. He looked over at the other members who were all interested in Mark and his 'husband' whilst also lying on the ground and panting. They needed something to talk about and this had become the newest hot topic.

"I'd like to see him. I know the WayV members are excited there's another Chinese person around," Taeyong said, before taking a long chug of his water. "They don't even know him and they want to just eat him up."

"I heard-" Jungwoo couldn't even finish his sentence because he was still panting from their dance practise. "I heard that he's a model for an inclusive company."

"You'd be hearing right," a voice piped up from the doorway. Mark and the rest of the boys all looked up to see Donghyuck standing by the door with a parcel. Immediately, all hell broke loose.

If the boys were all panting and tired from the heavy set of practising they had done only five minutes ago, they were fully restored and energised now. It was like watching your phone come back to life after plugging it in the charger. Everyone lit up and swarmed the younger, ushering him inside and the camera crew that was following Donghyuck.

Donghyuck laughed and looked over at his friend, grabbing his arm and dragging him to stand next to himself. Mark arched his brow, he didn't know who this new comer was. Both Donghyuck and the shorter boy beside him bowed respectfully. "This is Huang Renjun, my best friend," Donghyuck introduced.

Mark made an 'o' shape with his mouth in realisation. This was Renjun. The best friend. Renjun bowed respectfully again and took the parcel from Donghyuck's arms. "We bought you some of our favourite Chinese snacks and sweets from our Companies food branch. It's only the polite thing to do when greeting the future in-laws," Renjun teased, nudging Donghyuck's shoulder.

"Oh, thank you!" Doyoung said, taking the parcel and setting it on the ground by the boys' bags. "Come sit-" Doyoung looked at the clueless NCT members. "-that includes us as well. Circle time!" He said. The rest of the NCT members all sat around in a circle. Johnny pushed Mark to sit by Donghyuck, giggling like a little school girl with Yuta.

Mark rolled his eyes and smiled at Donghyuck who returned a nervous one back. "Why did you come?"

"I wanted to see the members," he responded. "I know that you guys have been with Mark ge for some years now. I wanted to..." Donghyuck looked down shyly.

"-my boy wants all the details!" Renjun exasperated, resting his elbow on Donghyuck's shoulder, even though it was a lot taller than his height and probably felt uncomfortable anyway.

"Fairs," Taeil said. "Quick question though. Why not call Mark 'hyung' instead of 'ge' now that you're in Korea?"

Donghyuck looked over at Mark, "I don't know. I guess it's cause I've only ever used Chinese forms of address. I still don't know all the hangul ones automatically."

Mark nodded, "I don't mind. You can just call me Mark if you want to," he offered.

Donghyuck smiled but shook his head, "that's alright. Thank you-"

"Well this got boring real quick. What's Mark's type?" Renjun asked, looking around the circle of K-pop idols.

"I like this one," Yuta smiled, both he and Renjun high-fived. "Mark doesn't really have a type to be completely honest with you. He's always been happy with whoever makes him happy."

Mark smiled, "thanks hyung."

"Still... am I the only one that found his skin comment weird?" Renjun asked. "You have watched the first episode right?"

Everyone nodded. A mutual agreement was made between Renjun and the 8-9 or so boys in the room. Because if anything! Telling someone that your favourite part of them was their skin was honestly such a weird revelation and what was the younger thinking? It was a good thing that Donghyuck is either really smitten by the older or is just too nice to comment on that weird compliment. Because it was anything but romantic... except everyone except Mark and Donghyuck could actually see that.

"Well I think it was nice," Donghyuck said.

"Yeah but you also got a pack of different 'organic, environmentally friendly' soap sets for Christmas let year and said that was the greatest gift you've ever received," Renjun reminded.

"Hey! I still use them don't I!" Donghyuck exclaimed.

"They smelt like dirt," Renjun simply replied.

Donghyuck face palmed, "You're not invited to my wedding..."

"Oooh!" Johnny put his hand up, "When is the wedding? And am I invited?" he asked.

Donghyuck giggled cutely, making Taeil's eye shine brightly. Mark gulped slightly, looked like Taeil had a new target to catch. First it was Yuta, then it was Johnny and now... his poor husband. "Of course Johnny ge! I want all of you guys to our wedding, and the WayV members. I'm can't wait to meet the-" Donghyuck faltered when one of the NCT managers waved his hand behind the camera telling him not to include talk about the WayV members.

"So no talk about them?" Renjun blatantly asked. The manager was surprised at his boldness but still nodded, "Welp, it's a good thing I'm not under this company. Anyway! The WayV members! I can't wait to meet them, I was listening to their new song 'Moonwalk' and I'd just like to say that it was brilliant. Like, damn... you guys really did capture the Chinese music video essence. G-d knows we go a little crazy when it comes to the CGI and high production in graphics," he laughed.

Donghyuck nodded, "You know you I really can't wait to meet? The 00' liners. I just like that there's gonna be people my age that I can relate to... without the culture difference," Donghyuck added quickly.

The manager had completely wanted to shut down the entire event, as if they couldn't just cut the WayV conversation during their editing anyway. Donghyuck and Renjun were taught very early on in their company to talk as freely as they could and if there was anything that did need to be cut out, they would simply ask. This lesson was taught to everyone under the company. The CEO really didn't want them to feel uncomfortable because she believed that there had to be a certain sense of loving for work. Otherwise, what's the point in having a 'dream job' if you hated the behind the scenes? Hence, Donghyuck and Renjun's 'no filter' when talking about what excites them. This usually meant there had to be a lot of editing done but that's what an editor is for.

Donghyuck could tell the other members of NCT were getting a little on edge the more they talked about WayV and China in general. He placed a hand on Renjun's shoulder and simply blinked at his friend, when he turned to face the older. Renjun seemed to get the message and smiled back at the boys, "So tell me about Mark? I can't just have my best friend marry this boy without my approval," Renjun grinned wickedly.

They all started to laugh after that, "I'm sure Donghyuck would still marry Mark though," Jaehyun said.

"Nope," Donghyuck looked back at Mark, "If Renjun doesn't like you then I won't get married." A chorus of 'oohs' was set out amongst the rest of the members who were all teasing Mark again.

The rapped smiled at Donghyuck, "I guess I need to buddy up to the best friend then," he turned to Renjun who was smirking in his direction. "I can assure you that I really like Donghyuck."

"What? No L-word then?" Renjun asked.

Donghyuck whacked his friend's arm and blushed when the rest of the NCT members started to wolf whistle. "We-well," Mark stuttered, "It's not that- we just- I just... I mean of course I do..."

Donghyuck looked back at Mark with wide eyes, "Huh?"

"Go on, if you do so much, then say it," Renjun challenged.

Mark felt his face start to heat up and he decided to scoot over to Johnny, hiding his face in the older lap. Johnny laughed with others whilst Donghyuck simply smiled, "Look he wants you too!" Johnny said pointing at Donghyuck who was trying to fight a grin off. Renjun watched as his best friend flared up a nice, deep red colour.

Renjun stopped smiling and looked at Donghyuck curiously. He placed his hand on the older's shoulder, "You can say no," he whispered. "I can make up some excuse," he quickly added.

Donghyuck shook his head, "I- I kind of want to," he replied.

Mark looked over at Donghyuck, now crawling behind Johnny and Jaehyung who were rough housing to get the youngest member of 127 closer to Donghyuck. "I... I lov- argh!" Mark exclaimed, making Donghyuck flinched backward and look over at Renjun in surprise.

"It's alright Mark ge. You don't have to say it," Donghyuck blinked, placing a gentle hand on Mark's shoulder. "I get it if you're uncomfortable..."

Mark froze, looking at Donghyuck in the eyes. His regular brown eyes that would normally bore a person, because they were just brown. There really was never anything exciting that ever came from brown eyes. But here Donghyuck was, blinking up at Mark with such crystal clear eyes and an innocent look adorning his soft features. "G-d, I love you," he breathed, not realising what he was really saying because one, who knew Johnny could squeal so loud and two, Mark would rather stare at Donghyuck's face without knowing what he was saying... he was just gorgeous. Hasn't Mark said that before?

Mark blinked back and looked around at all the boys who were silent, even Renjun was looking at him a little shocked. Donghyuck wasn't staring at him, instead he was looking to the side, his cheeks flaming red. 


	5. finally disrupting the equilibrium

DONGHYUCK

Renjun was sitting on his bed, in Donghyuck and his rented house. They were planning on spending the three months in Korea at Donghyuck’s grandparents house but because the show was going to have both Donghyuck and Mark ‘moving in’ together, it was just easier to put him in the rented house already. Donghyuck was scrolling through his Instagram when he grinned and faced his phone over to Renjun, who followed the movement and smiled at the post he made. 

That smile soon turned into a frown, “Hey! You never liked that!” he exclaimed.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, and proceeded to like it, “I was going to. God, you’re so obsessed with likes and stuff- you know it’s not healthy,” he rolled over to lie on Renjun’s stomach. 

Renjun huffed, “Of course I know. I don’t read comments and let them get to me. I’m not the sensitive one out of us two,” he remarked.

Donghyuck pouted, “I’m not sensitive.”

“Point proven,” Renjun said, placing his fingers on Donghyuck’s pout and turning it into a smile. Donghyuck pulled him away and then quickly pulled him close because he wanted the younger to hug him. Renjun rolled his eyes, “Needy much?” 

“I’m going to post a more accurate representation of our love for each other,” he said, keep the same caption and tagging Renjun into the photo. He could feel Renjun snicker behind him when he was done. Renjun took out his phone and immediately liked the picture. 

He read through the comments coming in quickly and whistled, “Seems like a lot of NCTzens ship up more than you are Mark ge,” he laughed. 

“W-what?” Donghyuck looked over Renjun’s arm and through the comments. 

“NCTzens. Their fans of the group. Then here are our fans,” he pointed over to a few in his phone. “Our fans are pretty chill, still shipping us though… but they’re getting better.” Donghyuck’s mind went back to the summer of 2017, when he and Renjun needed to release a public statement to ask fans to stop shipping them so much. They didn’t really mind the fanfiction or artwork (even though they never really explored that far) that much but what triggered it was getting ambushed on the streets. 

What started out as a regular signing after being seen walking out of an ice-cream parlour soon turned into fans pushing the boys closer together in order to hug or kiss. It was a good thing that they managed to run in time because Donghyuck was starting to get panicked and Renjun was starting to get angry. 

Renjun placed his chin on Donghyuck’s hair and scrolled through the comments, occasionally reading a few of them out loud. Donghyuck on the other hand, was playing a game of Tetris competitively on his phone. Donghyuck and Renjun stayed in the same position for a good couple of minutes. Just scrolling through their phones, on social media, playing games and being so immersed in their games, they didn’t even notice when someone walked into their house. This person, surprised that there was no one in the living room, decided to go upstairs to the bedroom. 

Once checking Donghyuck’s room, which was empty they were into the room next door. Renjun and Donghyuck were a lot more bored than anything so they did hear the door being opened. Both boys looked up from their phones to see Sicheng look at them with an ‘are you serious’ look sported on his handsome features. “I tried knocking twice and then I remembered Hyuckie here always kept his keys at the bottom of the mat back in his apartment.” 

No one said anything after that, both Donghyuck and Renjun trying to understand that their friend/mentor was actually in front of them. “What? No hugs?” Sicheng teased.

“GE GE!” Donghyuck and Renjun screamed like little kids, throwing their phones quite haphazardly on to the mattress before tackling Sicheng to the ground. 

“What no love to the dancer? Oh I get it, it’s cause I’m in the background, huh?” a voice teasingly called, causing all three to turn their heads towards a tall and lean figure standing a little bit behind Sicheng when he got tackled. 

“Hansol ge!” Donghyuck pushed himself off Renjun and Sicheng, kinda stepping over them to greet the dancer. Hansol hugged the shorter boy tightly, ruffling his fluffy hair and patting him lightly.

“Wha- are you guys here for long?” he asked, looking back at Sicheng who got up and dusted himself off.

“Yeah, we’ll be filming a few things here and there. But I talked to the CEO and she agreed with giving me a holiday so I thought I might as well crash with you guys.”

“So why is Hansol ge here?” Renjun asked, going over to hug the older as well.

“I’m here because I need to have a little talk with Donghyuck. I might as well tell you about my previous company,” he explained. 

They all decided to move over to the kitchen, Which was perfect, because this seemed like a very important talk. Hansol had joined the company a couple months ago and he was given the role as a professional dancer for their Entertainment branch of EE. He was supposed to be an idol, that’s what the rumours said anyway. He never really talked about the company he was from previously, and both Donghyuck and Renjun decided to respect that and never really looked him up.

They forgot about the bad memories he carried with the group he was going to debut with. He never talked about the company other than retelling people he hated it so badly. But he did mention some good memories he shared with the boys. “I should tell you about the company first. Donghyuck is probably familiar with it though,” Hansol said.

Donghyuck furrowed his eyebrows, “Oh? Which is it?”

“SM Entertainment,” Hansol said. He didn’t really give enough time for Renjun and Donghyuck to recover from that statement because he was now explaining what happened to him. “I was a trainee there. I was part of the final line up to debut with the rest of the members. Even got to be part of the SM videos and NCT Life variety episodes for the boys. I was promised a debuting place and I never got one. I guess… if I had stayed longer I would have made it. But… then I realised what I was actually going to get even if I did stay.”

“What do you mean?” Renjun asked, tilting his head. 

Sicheng grabbed Hansol’s hand, giving it a squeeze, “He means the company were planning to make him a dancer. They were going to give him maybe one or two lines max but he was going to be dancing in the back-”

“That sucks you know? I know I don’t have the best voice and I’m never really good a variety shows or anything… I tried hard. I really did but what’s the point in going on stage to sing if you only sing one line.”

Sicheng scoffed, “I would never understand that. Why give someone only one line per song? It would drive them crazy,” he said. 

“It did. I was in a better position to leave. I hadn’t debuted yet, so I could freely walk out. But, those boys… I guess if there’s one regret from leaving, it's that I can never really see them anymore. I thought I wanted to debut, I auditioned for 'The Unit' but never made it into UNB and I moved over to EE. The CEO, she has a ‘soft spot’ for people that have been mistreated. Donghyuck, you don’t know this but the main reason why you’re doing ‘We Got Married’ is because the CEO wants to merge the companies. She wants to help the industry over here. Her main goal is SM Entertainment because… well for one, she’s already partnered with me and other ex-SM idols.”

Donghyuck was a bit overwhelmed, “Who?”

“A Good friend of mine, Z.TAO, he’s an ex-member of EXO,” Sicheng said.

He looked over at Donghyuck, “Wou were in one of his music videos’ right ge?” Renjun asked.

“That’s right. ‘White Black (AB)’ I was an actor in it.”

Donghyuck looked over at Hansol, “So what am I supposed to do?” he asked.

“Nothing. Just continue with the programme. She’s going to do all the work,” he said. “But, I’m supposed to come in a wreck the entire equilibrium. I’m going to show SM what they’re missing. I’m going to debut in a month,” he smiled softly.

Renjun and Donghyuck gasped, “You- oh my god! Congratulations!” Renjun stood up and hugged the older. 

Hansol nodded, “You know the Mystery Masked idol that’s been buzzing around for a couple weeks now?” he asked a little shyly.

Donghyuck sucked in a huge lump of air, almost choking, “That was you?!” 

Sicheng nodded, looking at his friend proudly, “It’s great actually! He’s been getting the views and the anticipation for his debut is making him even more famous even if people don’t actually know what he looks like,” he grinned. 

Hansol gave a nervous smile back, “I just- I’m really excited you know? When I auditioned for Equality Equals, I planned on simply becoming a back-up dancer and instructor. I thought that any dream of debuting was out of the window. I don’t know… after NCT and SM Entertainment… I just didn’t want to be on stage anymore. I was happy with just dancing but the CEO saw how much I loved singing from all those years back. She told me she didn’t want to waste potential,” he smiled. “I’m glad I’ve been given the opportunity again,” his lips were shaking. 

Donghyuck stood up and hugged Hansol tightly, letting the older return the hug with just as much force. “I’m so proud of you ge ge.”

“Thank you…” 

“So!” Sicheng clapped his hands together, looking at the others with a grin. “How are we going to introduce Hansol back into the public?” he asked.

“Actually, I was thinking of waiting until I made my debut. Then coming in to join the fun afterwards,” he smirked.

“You look really evil right now,” Renjun grinned nervously.

Donghyuck looked at the older, “what exactly happened in SM that you hated it so much?”

Hansol’s face was wiped clean with a frown, “You might not notice this but SM likes to have the perfect idols. They’re need for perfection results in guilt manipulation. Enough that the idols don’t realise it until it’s quite late. The only idols in that company who have the guts to speak out are 'Super Junior' and 'Girls Generation' even so, there’s only so much they can say before they’re pulled back. It’s like watching a puppet show.

“Have you ever watched them and seen the managers-”

“That’s what happened when we went!” Renjun gasped. “We were talking about 'WayV' and how we wanted to meet them but their manager was trying to get us to be quiet. Eventually we did but we didn’t really see much of a fault in it,” he muttered.

“They’re too controlling,” Hansol tutted. “Even from a young age. They have a curfew for the younger members, getting them to sleep on time but that’s all for television. Watch their videos, Jungwoo had to stop performing because he’s ill. I’ve seen Taeyong fall over so many times and limp throughout the day, it’s a battle. There’s a fine line between sacrificing yourself for the thing you love to do and then just killing yourself over it because someone else told you to. 

“Unfortunately it’s like that with every other company. But it’s mostly prominent with SM. We’re all tied to a string and some of us have more than others. 'Super Junior' have one string, they’re so free… they can do whatever they want. But NCT and even EXO, they are bound, completely tied up and if they move out, it’s like the CEO of SM Entertainment will cut them away. We’re nothing without SM Entertainment.”

“What's the worst thing that they could possibly do?” Renjun asked

Hansol thought for a moment, “other than physically pushing us over our limits? The xenophobia. One of the hardest things to do whilst being in SM Entertainment is sit and watch what type of comments would be pushed towards the Chinese members in particular. Every time I see WayV, I feel so happy for them. But at what cost? If they ever make it to promote under SM instead of Label V… who’s to say if another Kris, Tao and Luhan ge accident will occur?”

All the boys looked between themselves, a silence followed them.


	6. *cue the mission impossible theme song*

RENJUN

Renjun didn't really know why he was doing this. He didn't really have a good enough reason for doing this... so he was just gonna do it. If he got caught doing this then he would probably get into a lot of trouble. So, what was he doing?

Our boy was planning on kidnapping Mark Lee.

In all fairness, he was getting very annoyed with the lack of communication between the two. Okay, so maybe he was a little annoyed at Donghyuck who was sulking in his bedroom all day because he wasn't sure whether or not Mark wanted to be his friend. It wasn't fair, because Donghyuck was the nicest guy in the world and Mark wasn't returning any of his phone calls. What's the deal? Renjun decided to go out of the house and find Mark himself, he texted Donghyuck to meet up with him at some mall and then marched straight into SM Entertainment (using his key card of course).

Renjun didn't really know how to get Mark out of the building or how to kidnap anyone in general. He was kinda just rolling with whatever he got and most of that was from the 'Mission Impossible' movies. In reality, Renjun was very happy that he managed to get inside, so the boy was already halfway through with his plan. That was good. Now, he needed to find Mark Lee undetected or he'd really get into trouble. Renjun snuck around the building, trying to find his way through different floors, but he managed to get lost quite easily.

He ended up going to a dance practice room with a bunch of trainees who thought he was there to get assess them. "Um... you guys did great, just work on your... form?" he gave a thumbs up. The trainees all nodded, giving him smiles whilst he snuck out of that room. "Seriously, how big does this building have to be?" he whined. Of course this was an understatement considering EE had five buildings in China and then one in London. So there really was no use in complaining.

Renjun heard chatter coming and the sound of people walking in the corridor that he was standing in. So he cursed and went inside the trainee's practise room. "I also forgot to mention!" Renjun exclaimed, startling the trainees who simply blinked up at him. "Damn... you guys look really young?" he muttered to himself. "Anyway!" He slapped his hands together and grinned down at them warmly.

"Are you really staff?" one of them questioned.

"Yeah, you don't sound Korean," another piped up from behind the group.

Renjun sighed, "No... I'm not. My name is Huang Renjun... I'm actually a Chinese actor and model. You know Mark Lee?" he asked, looking at them. They nodded, "I'm trying to find him because I need to sneak him out of the building and get him to hang out with my friend, Lee Donghyuck..."

He sighed and went to the water fountain, taking a sip. "Except, I lost my way and now I'm realising why it was always so hard to sneak into companies in those 'Mission Impossible' mov- ah, that's why it's called mission impossible. Because it's impossible... I'm so dumb for not getting that sooner."

"It's alright hyung," one of the trainees said, "Tom Cruise always had help. Why don't we help you? We know where the NCT floor is."

Renjun looked over at the trainee, "You do?" hope now filling his voice.

"Um hmm," one of the quieter ones hummed. "We can just take you... but you're probably going to need help blending in and stuff. Here," they took off their jackets and gave it to Renjun. Who put it on and looked down at the sleeves which were barely covering his wrist.

He simply rolled them to his elbows and grinned happily, "Let's go!"

So they all set off, with Renjun in the middle of their group whilst they continued walking. The trainees were telling him how they had watched the first episode of 'We Got Married' and really like Donghyuck. When Renjun informed them that he was in the second episode they gasped and asked so many questions. Mainly on what it was about, he happily answered. 

  
"Yikes! It's Jaemin hyung and Jeno hyung!" one of the younger ones said.

Renjun furrowed his brows. "Who now?" he asked.

Since Renjun was the tallest in their group, they quickly pulled him down so he was crouching to their height. "They're in NCT U," one of the trainees whispered.

"What's NCT U?" he asked. "How many NCT's are there?"

"Three. NCT 127 and WayV, they're fixed groups. NCT U has members dipping in and out of it. Jaemin hyung, Jeno hyung, Ten hyung, Lucas hyung, Kun hyung and Chenle hyung used to be in i, but they all joined WayV. Now there's only Jaemin hyung and Jeno hyung—"

"Shut up, they're coming over!" another trainee said.

Renjun zipped his mouth shut and bent lower when he saw both tall boys walk over and smile happily at the trainees. "What are you guys doing over here?" Jaemin asked, with a glittering smile.

"Yeah," Jeno agreed. Although he looked like he was enjoying the presence of the cute, little trainees, "Aren't you guys supposed to be in the trainee area? This is NCT's floor," his eyes matching the smile on his face.

Renjun saw Jaemin look over in his direction and then felt a trainee quickly step in front of him, "We're passing by hyungs. Also, have you guys seen Mark hyung anywhere?"

"Oh. Why?" Jaemin asked, standing on his tiptoes to try look over the trainee that was covering Renjun. "Hey, the one at the back, do I know you—"

"See ya hyungs!" one of the braver kids shouted, before pushing the two apart and running with his group. Renjun stood to his full height and ran along with them, bending his head and covering his face with his hands. He looked over his shoulder when Jaemin and Jeno were, they both looked over with Renjun but didn't say anything as he ran around the corridor.

The other trainees had grabbed his hands and at this point they were all full on sprinting to get o the practise rooms. "In there!" one of them shouted. Renjun thought that was a little too much but he guessed the adrenaline spiked them up and now they were all buzzing.

Renjun slipped into another practise room and turned to the trainees who shut the door on him. "Wha—"

"Renjun?" a voice called.

Renjun spun around, now surrounded by the NCT 127 members, "Yikes!" the boy squeaked. He giggled nervously and quickly opened the door again and walked out.

"Hey," one of the taller trainees called, "aren't you supposed to be in there?"

Renjun face palmed, "I wanted to be under cover. My mission was supposed to be to kidnap Mark, not have the entire team notice me!" he hissed, worried the others would hear.

All the trainees made the same "Oooh" sound. Completely in sync and the same tone. Renjun sighed, they had already seen him so there was no point in trying to escape. He ushered the trainees to return back to their practise room. Now worried because they probably had been missing for quite a while and what if their instructor just walked in to an empty room? They all walked back and wished him good luck.

Renjun opened the practise room door and crouched down a little. He did a roly poly, hurt his side and quickly stood up with a slight jump. "That... was dramatic," Johnny acknowledged.

"Hey, where's Mark?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

Mark walked up from the back of the group, "What are you—"

"You sir! Have been ignoring Donghyuck's calls, so now I'm going to kidnap you," he said. Renjun grabbed Mark's arm and dragged him out of the practise room. The other NCT members all laughed at the younger boys' melodramatic performance and let them be. It was technically the end of their schedule and they had the rest of the day off, so it was fine.

Renjun continued to lead Mark out of the building, slightly remembering where he was going. Once he got to the elevator, he fished out his phone from the deepest depths of his jeans pocket and continued to text a confused Donghyuck who was having trouble finding out where Renjun was planning to 'meet up' with him. "Hey, do you any meet up spots in Namdaemun market?" he asked.

Mark looked at him funnily but answered, "Uh... the shoe place b the fountain?" Renjun smiled and typed that in, walking out with Mark and gesturing over to the car he had pulled up to the building. Renjun got in and started the car, much to Mark's surprise. "You can drive?!"

Renjun squinted his eyes at Mark, "What's that supposed to mean? Of course I can drive, I got my license a year ago."

Mark widened his eyes in astonishment, "Wow. I haven't got my license yet. A few of us haven't actually."

This time it was Renjun that furrowed his brows, "Why not?" he asked. At least the two were starting to make small talk whilst Renjun drove them over to the market. Poor Donghyuck, he was probably really confused.

"Just don't have enough time. When I'm not writing or helping with the song process then I'm practising or going over stuff. Then the albums go out and we have our comeback and it's the busiest part of being an idol. I have to promote and go on variety shows a lot, there's just no time."

Renjun pursed his lips, "There's always time. Doesn't Johnny he know how to drive?" he asked, looking over at Mark.

"He does. But I'm young and I still have a couple more years to learn before it gets embarrassing. I'm just too busy," he replied.

"Interesting. I guess things are a lot different in your company."

Mark nodded, "I guess so. Then again, you model and act. I'm pretty active all year round."

"I model when I'm not acting. Of anyone has the most time, it's Donghyuck... except he's been moping around all day because someone wouldn't answer his calls."

Mark furrowed his brows, "I don't have my phone on me."

Renjun stopped the car and turned to look at the older, "You what? Who have we been calling then?" he asked.

"Probably my manager. He takes care of all my calls and stuff, I get my phone back in the even though. It's not like I don't have it on me during the day. Most of my calls are directed to his phone though," he shrugged.

Renjun nodded, going back to parking his car and then handing his own phone over to Mark. "Use it for the day, the password is 2303, my birthday. I'll pick you up when you call. He's at the shoe place by the fountain. Like you said," Renjun smiled and then shooed Mark out of his car before driving off again.

Renjun looked over at Mark who was staring back at the car before jogging off. He shook his head, "The things I do for Lee Donghyuck."


	7. a date- but like, not an actual date- but yeah...

DONGHYUCK

Donghyuck had decided to situate himself outside of the shoe shop and sit on the small steps, staring at the water fountain whilst he waited for Renjun. He was happy that Renjun wanted to go out with him and have some fun shopping, he did want to buy some souvenirs and this was a good opportunity to do so but Renjun was taking his time to get to him. The older sighed, he was bored and getting colder.

The coat he was wearing was beautiful, a light beige colour that draped over his frame and stopped just at his knees. His trousers were black and thin and hugged his thighs nicely even though the cold started to bite and nip at his skin. He had a red knitted jumper with a cream coloured dress shirt underneath, the collar poking out and framing the jumper so it matched with the coat. He unbuttoned the coat so that he could sit down properly and stayed like that until Renjun showed up.

He took his phone out of his pocket and started to text Renjun again, 'how long till you get here?'

He was met with a pretty quick reply, 'coming now' and decided to stand up. Donghyuck lifted himself off the ground and dusted the rear end of the coat, for any dirt. He put his phone back into his pocket and rubbed his hands together, blowing warm air to get to his fingers which were freezing.

"Donghyuck?" a voice called.

Donghyuck froze, he recognised the voice. Slowly he turned around and made eye contact with Mark Lee who was staring at him with an equally surprised face. "Mark ge?" he asked, tilting his head and slowly walking over to the older. "What are you doing here?"

Mark looked at the ground, his cheeks were dusted with a light pink which Donghyuck thought was due to the cold. He bent down and looked back at the older who gave him a shy smile back. Donghyuck returned one with a huge grin and stood up straighter, "Let me guess." He arched his brow and hugged himself a little, G-d it was so cold in Seoul, "Renjun has something to do with this?" he asked.

Mark nodded, chuckling quietly, "He told me you tried to contact me a lot. I'm sorry, all calls and messages go directly to my manager. Unless you call through KakaoTalk. It's online and I can give you my number through there if you want?" he asked.

Donghyuck immediately felt a sense of relief surged through his cold body. "Oh, I thought you were just ignoring me."

Mark quickly shook his head, "Of course not! I'd love to meet up, I just never knew you were trying to contact me till Renjun explained things."

Donghyuck grinned and nodded, "Well... we have a whole marketplace with stuff to do and things to buy. What are we waiting for, let's go!" he giggled before walking in some unknown direction. Mark looked over at the younger who was skipping along the busy street, smiling at customers and tourists. He looked over his shoulder and gave Mark a smile, the older felt his breath hitch in his throat as he followed Donghyuck.

Donghyuck calmed down slightly by the time Mark reached up to him, they both walked in collective silence. Donghyuck had been staring at the different bags and shoes and clothing all held out in front if him. He looked at the cheap clothing and grinned widely, picking out different shirts and trousers that he thought he could style up. "You seem to know what you're doing," Mark said from behind him.

Donghyuck almost jumped, slightly forgetting that Mark was behind him. He blushed, "Sorry. I'm completely forgetting you, I guess I'm just in my element surrounded by clothes," he shrugged. He held onto the brown top in front of him. The sleeves were longer than Donghyuck's arms and the collar was pretty wide. With the right layers, he could turn it into a statement. "What do you think?" he asked, looking back at the older.

Mark tilted his head, "It's uh... brown?" he looked back at Donghyuck who rolled his eyes.

"It's different. I'm buying it," he paid for the top and smiled at the clerk before walked with his new purchase. "I think I can turn it into something cool," he grabbed Mark's arm and wrapped his own arm around his. Donghyuck looked down at the bag and then around at the open marketplace, "I think I might get a bow tie. You know, you can never go wrong with a bow tie. I remember playing computer games as a kid and I would always buy bow ties to dress up my avatar. Not kidding, I used to get so annoyed because there were only two colours you could choose from. Yellow or purple. It made no sense! What if my character was feeling green bow tie that day, you know?" he looked up at Mark, who had a bright blush on his face.

"Ge?" he tilted his head. It couldn't have been from the cold this time, that he was sure of. Mark took his other hand and placed it over Donghyuck cold one, "You cold?" he asked.

Donghyuck nodded shyly, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable-" he was about to pull away when Mark brought him a little closer.

"No it's fine," he smiled reassuringly. "You really like to cling onto people huh?"

Donghyuck chuckled, "It's not my fault. It's weird because Chinese people don't usually like a lot of skin ship. Btu me and Renjun are pretty close and I've always been like this with my parents, so I'm kind of used to it. I'm just really cold today, we have to stick together Mark ge. Otherwise, I could get ill," he shook his head.

Mark laughed, "And that would be terrible."

"Honestly the worst," Donghyuck agreed.

"So can I ask you a question?" Mark asked.

"You just did but sure, ask away," the younger smiled.

"Do you consider yourself Korean or Chinese?" he asked.

Donghyuck frowned, "That's a hard question. I get that a lot you know? Especially being a public figure and because I'm ethnically Korean I have to represent my country. Even though I don't know anything about South-Korea. It's also bad when Chinese people ask where I'm from, like I reply China but then that ask—"

"Where are you really from? Yeah, I get that a lot."

Donghyuck smiled, "It's not nice is it?"

"Well... I guess to begin with but I'm used to it now. They treat me like a foreigner cause I am. I have a home here but I grew up in Canada so I'm more associated over there."

Donghyuck nodded, "That's cool too. I was born in Seoul and moved to China only a couple months after. So I've lived my entire life over there, and probably spent a couple months here. This is the first time I've come to South-Korea in years," he said. "Identity Crisis man... am I right?" he giggled and wrapped his arms tighter around Mark when a sudden wind blew even colder. "Oof- please tell me you know somewhere warm?" he asked.

Mark grinned and nodded. They both started to run with Mark leading them to a cafe. It seemed like they weren't the only ones also thinking about the same idea because the place was packed. Mark and Donghyuck both stood in line, ordering some drinks to warm them down whilst they waited for the wind to calm down.

"Do you drink coffee?" Mark asked, sipping his own coffee whilst sitting in the corner of the cafe.

Donghyuck took off his coat and sat beside Mark, blowing on his hot chocolate. Donghyuck shrugged, "I've probably had coffee like 4 or 5 times in my life. I don't like the bitter taste, I have such a big sweet tooth."

"I can tell, what did you get whipped cream and marshmallows?"

Donghyuck playfully glared at Mark, "You're just jealous."

"Maybe," the older whispered, nudging Donghyuck with his shoulder. The younger sighed taking a sip, he held his drink to Mark's lips and let him sip. Mark scrunched up his face, "Too sweet for my tooth."

Donghyuck scoffed, "My bitter husband," he giggled.

Mark smiled, "My manager told me that you were on the waiting list for 'We Got Married' why's that?" he asked.

Donghyuck shrugged, "I'm on the waiting list for a lot of variety shows. I'm always busy and the modelling thing is kind of a hassle sometimes. Sometimes I'm called into London and that's my priority. I also love being in London, it's so different from Asia and I like it. But I'm quite a controversial figure. Imagine me, the Communist Chinese model, who also has a contract with the Capitalist country, England. Then again, I'm not actually Chinese, but Korean and so many different political and ethnic stuff that even I don't understand," Donghyuck waved his hand dismissively.

Mark let Donghyuck rest his head on his shoulder, the younger stared at the customers and the cafe in front of him. "It's like we're invisible," the rapped whispered.

"I'm surprised that no one recognised you, Mr NCT k-pop idol and all that jazz," Donghyuck mumbled tiredly. He continued to drink his hot chocolate and sigh as the warmth spread through his body. He could feel Mark wrap an arm around his shoulder. The younger placed his almost empty mug on the small, round table in front of him. He turned around and buried his face into Mark's collar, "You're warm."

"You're like a heater," Mark replied.

Donghyuck chuckled softly, "Why did you go on 'We Got Married' then?"

Mark sighed, "My manager wanted me too."

  
Donghyuck nodded. He felt his chest tighten and his hand fist his own jumper... right. Of course. Mark was doing all this because of the manager. It was to help promote NCT 127 and all the other NCT units (Donghyuck was going to have to do a lot more research) because that was his job. There was no feeling, this was just Mark being professional. Donghyuck sat up and blinked tiredly, "I think we should head back now."

Mark grabbed his arm, "Really? We- we could stay for a bit—"

"No!" Donghyuck cursed himself for being so loud... he really didn't know how to control his emotions. "I think your manager might be mad at me if I kept you for too long..."

"Hey," Mark stood and placed a hand on Donghyuck's cheek. The younger gulped slightly, his eyes reaching Mark's, "You alright?" Nope. Donghyuck could not deal with overwhelming emotions right now.

He grabbed his coat and pulled it on, grabbing his bags and checking his phone. "I'm fine. I need to call Renjun—"

"I have his phone," Mark pulled out the boy's phone.

Donghyuck squinted his eyes at the phone, "How are we supposed to- oh... Sicheng ge. Yeah... that makes sense," Donghyuck said.

Mark furrowed his brows, "Sicheng?"

Donghyuck nodded, "He's living with me and Renjun. Same with Hans- Han ge." Donghyuck wanted to bang his head against the cafe table, he almost slipped up and made Mark aware of Hansol being with Donghyuck and the others. "We're all living in a rented house. You should come visit some time."

"Yeah, that sounds cool. Oh here, quickly before I forget." Mark scribbled a couple numbers and words on a napkin. "This is my KakaoTalk profile and number. Contact me through there, I'd like to go on more dates— uh not date... but—"

"I'd like to hang out too," Donghyuck gave Mark a smile. 


	8. Camera, Lights and Acting... just terrible acting

MARK

Mark was due to meet up with Donghyuck in a couple minutes from now. They were going to be shooting a couple pre-wedding photos because they needed to present something when Donghyuck and Mark had their marriage. His manager was in the car with him(not the group manager but the variety show one... yeah there were a lot of managers), giving him some heads up on the situation that Mark would be in. He also talked about their relationship as if it was the most horrendous thing in the world and if Mark didn't already feel like he was getting homophobia within the company, he did then.

The younger sighed loudly when they got out of the car, he didn't make much of a big deal from his managers blatant homophobic comments but he did make himself pretty clear that he wasn't having it this morning. "What's gotten into you?" he manager hissed when they walked into the set.

"Nothing," Mark replied back, not even looking at his manager. Maybe Donghyuck's ballsy behaviour in not having anyone talk him down was starting to grow onto Mark. The rapper didn't necessarily know if it was a good thing of a bad one. One for, he did feel empowered, at least for a couple minutes before he was pulled back into reality. "I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down and flinching when his manager walked a little too close for comfort. He knew his manager wouldn't lay a finger on him, but he was much taller and Mark doesn't know self-defence.

"Hubby!" Donghyuck shouted, wrapping his arms around Mark and hugging him tightly before the older could even tell he was there. Mark patted Donghyuck's back laughing at the younger's childlike behaviour and waited for him to let go. Donghyuck still had his hands on Mark's shoulder when he did let go of the hug and Mark wasn't too disappointed. He understood that Donghyuck was a lot more touchy-feely than everyone else, and plus, it worked considering their roles.

Donghyuck was already wearing his clothes, a lovely white suit with fancy embroidery that Mark had a feeling Johnny would appreciate. The younger didn't have much of a taste for clothing or fashion in general. He wondered what it would be like if Mark actually introduced his fashion evaluator hyung and model husband together through clothes. Then he thought about the looks they'd both give him if he accidentally didn't know the different between two purples and decided against it. The longer Johnny and Donghyuck had no idea about each other's fashion obsession, the better.

"Mark, you need to get changed. Hurry up," his manager quickly shooed him off.

"But Donghyuck—"

"It's fine, I need to talk to him anyway," his manger said, gently nudging Mark away. The rapper looked at Donghyuck who gave him an innocent shrug before walking into the changing area. He bowed to the stylist who handed him his black suit. He thought it was pretty conventional for the queer wedding they were going to have but hey, it was all fake anyway. He slipped the suit on, it was like any other of the fancy clothes he wore for shoots.

He made his way over to the makeup artist and let them batter his face with different type of cosmetic stuff he had no idea what any of them did. He watched through the mirror as Donghyuck talked to his manager, a frowned was etched onto the youngers face and Mark started to grow worried. He knew his manager could get pretty... intimidating. He just hoped he wasn't as outwardly homophobic towards Donghyuck than he was to Mark.

"Done. What do you think?" the makeup artist asked.

Mark looked back at the mirror, "Yeah um, great. Excuse me for a second," he got out of his chair and smiled apologetically to the hairstylist who was waiting to do his hair and just went straight past them. His eyes looked over towards Donghyuck and he found himself subconsciously walking over to the younger. Mark let his arm snake itself around Donghyuck's back, resting on the younger's hip whilst he looked at his own manager.

"Oh!" Donghyuck blushed when he noticed Mark's presence, slowly moving a bit away from him. But Mark pulled him back, "Uh..." Donghyuck stared between Mark and his manager.

"You guys have a nice talk?" he asked in English, knowing his manager wouldn't understand.

"Oh, yeah... he was just warning me about stuff," Donghyuck replied. "Why are we talking in Engli—"

"Mark, could I have a word with you?" his manager asked.

"Hallo!" a joyous voice boomed over. A big man stumbled into Donghyuck and petted the younger's head making him giggle. "We have our models ready, no?" he looked between Mark and Donghyuck.

"Mark ge, this is Louis Dimont, he's a French photographer that's done a lot of my work before. This man's work is amazing and even though he doesn't really understand the show, he's very excited to take our photos," the younger explained.

Mark bowed respectfully to the photographer who gave him a smile, "Is fine young man! Let us all go and take the photos, no?" he gave them all a huge grin and brought out his camera, ushering them all away. Mark and Donghyuck were doing their photos whilst also being filmed or the 'We Got Married' preview. They were going to be taking regular photos with a plain white background and then move on to different scenery's.

Mark knew Donghyuck was a professional model, he had been working in the industry for a very long time. But he had never seen the young man in action and Donghyuck... he was like a different person. As soon as Louis instructed him, Donghyuck turned into a different human being. His face morphed into a fake smile that seemed so real even Mark almost fell for it.

"Les bras!" Louis shouted from behind his camera.

Mark wasn't very good at taking in Louis instructional too well. With his limited English and so many different people around him speaking in different languages, he had relied on Donghyuck a lot. "Wrap your arms around me," the younger instructed. Mark made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded. He let Donghyuck wrap his arms around his neck and then did the same with the younger.

"Plus proche! Plus proche!" he ordered.

"Closer," Donghyuck whispered, moving a step. Mark arched his brow and pulled Donghyuck's entire body towards his. He smirked as the younger squeaked when their chests touched. Mark basked in Louis babbling (but certainly happy) French in the background and decided to go a level up. He slowly leaned in closer to Donghyuck, who moved his head a little back.

"M-Mark ge," Donghyuck whispered, his eyes wide as Mark got taller, the more Donghyuck moved away.

"Smile!" Louis said, this time towards Donghyuck who had a panicked look on his face. Mark grinned when he saw Donghyuck return a small but shy smile to him. When they separated, Mark still had his arms on Donghyuck's waist, not letting go yet. Donghyuck looked away, his face towards the camera and Louis at the ready.

Mark pushed forward and pecked Donghyuck on the cheek, emitting a tiny squeak that only he could hear from the younger. He heard many shutters from the camera crew and knew that they captured that moment. Donghyuck hit him lightly on the chest when Mark pulled away with a gleaming smile. "Not fair!" he whined.

Mark chuckled, "At least it made for a nice picture, right?" he shrugged. But this time, Donghyuck wasn't smiling, he gave Mark a simple nod and then walked off. They had another set of photos to shoot and it was going to take them the whole day anyway.

Mark frowned, ready to follow Donghyuck when his manager grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "What was that?!" they hissed, pointing back to the photo shoot from earlier.

Mark flinched at his tone, looking down sheepishly. "I was just..." He looked up at his manager who had their arms crossed waiting for Mark to explain himself. "I was just doing what the variety show wants. It was honestly just that," he whispered the last part, afraid of talking too long.

His manager rubbed their head, "I've seen so many idols take up this opportunity and try to bag a chance with their partner. One, that's not going to happen, it's one thing letting you get some sort of representation which could tarnish the company—"

"But the company made me come out," Mark argued.

"You think I wanted that? Don't be stupid, if I had my way, things would be a lot more different. Even if you weren't... gay," they said with such disgust Mark bowed his head. He wasn't gay, he was bi. There's a difference. "Donghyuck is Chinese, we don't even allow the WayV members to hold any relation to you guys, if for a second you believe that this outsider is any different—"

"I don't!" Mark stopped himself, "I'm not... I'm not going to catch feelings if that's what you mean. I don't even know Donghyuck, I'm just doing what the variety show wants, views... revenue... money..."

His manager gave him a nod, "As long as that message stays clear in your head then we have no problem. Do we?"

Mark nodded and walked away, getting changed into some regular clothing that consisted of autumnal colours. He walked back onto set, to see that it was replaced with a home setting. Or maybe moved along, anyway, Donghyuck was sitting on the coach and scrolling through his phone. Mark walked around the hairstylist who was giving him the eye because yes... his hair still wasn't done.

But, he styled it himself that morning and it was... alright? Mark sat on the couch and watch Donghyuck look up and smile at him. He gave a nod in his direction and then snuck a peak at his manager who was just behind Louis, giving the French man a look of disdain. Mark let Donghyuck take control of this shoot. The younger messed around with books and lay his head on Mark's lap. They got a five minute break where his manager was taking a call and Louis muttered quiet murmurs.

"Is he alright?" Mark asked, looking at the photographer who was rubbing his hair as he stared back at his work.

Donghyuck shook his head, "Doesn't like the way things are coming out. I could say the same, what's up with you? You were so into it during out wedding sets... what got you down?" he tilted his head, looking up at the older.

Mark shook his head, "Just some company stuff," he waved off. "Sorry."

"Okay. Just know that I don't really believe you but okay. Take your time, but remember to stay professional. This is just another shoot," Donghyuck reminded.

Mark nodded, this was just another shoot. He had done these before, there was no point in thinking over what his manager said. Donghyuck was a really good friend and after the three months were over, then that was it. Mark hardly doubted that he was ever going to see Donghyuck again. Maybe he's call but Mark wasn't good at keeping long distance things alive.

Donghyuck gave him a smile and nodded. They both got on with the shoot, Louis was much more happy when Mark started to engage more. He shouted a bunch of things in French that sometimes Donghyuck didn't really understand but they got through a lot of photos.

They were outside now, the weather was cold and priced at their skin, but the car they were lying on was providing some warmth considering it was turned on. Mark and Donghyuck were going for a harder look, leather jackets and checkered clothing. Donghyuck in boots was a sight to see. The younger didn't own many boots so he just... lit up when he wore them. Donghyuck would sometimes he standing on his own and then suddenly skip around and bounce a little in his boots.

Mark thought it was adorable. He was lying on the car's front, slightly worried about the glass behind him, but he was reassured nothing would happen. Donghyuck crawled on top of him and rested his head on the older's chest.They continued with the sunset as their lighting and a few artificial ones behind the camera, but they were finally done.

"God, I've never had a photo shoot for an entire day."

Donghyuck scoffed, "Live a day in my life."

Mark smirked, "That's too easy. You try living like an idol for a day," he challenged.

"I would win," Donghyuck simply shrugged. They were now in their normal clothes. Donghyuck the ever loving fashionista, wearing the nicest outfits. Whilst Mark was in his sweats and glasses (they were comfortable alright).

Mark pulled Donghyuck in for a hug, "See you tomorrow Husband."

"Bye bye Hubby," Donghyuck giggled, hugging the older tightly. 


	9. and this years Best Performance Award goes to!

DONGHYUCK

Donghyuck and Renjun were probably the most excited for the 'Mnet Asian Music Awards.' They were both going to be dressed up to represent their company and country but also be surprise announcers for the Best Performance Award. Donghyuck was buzzing and literally would not stop bouncing in his spot for more than a second.

Renjun had to put his hands on the older shoulder to ground him. "At this rate, you really look like you love him or something," the younger teased.

Donghyuck remained blushing, "What? N-no of course not."

Renjun frowned before giving the older a nervous smile, "I know. I was just kidding. I know this is all fake, right?" He was now eyeing Donghyuck with a hard stare. The older gulped and nodded, making the excuse of getting some fresh air to steer clear of his rather observant best friend. Donghyuck managed to walk into someone whilst he was deep in thought. He had come face to chest with an idol.

"Oh! Sorry!" the person said, quickly bowing.

Donghyuck looked up to see a very handsome boy who was wearing a flower crown and was slightly sweating, he much have come back from performing. "It's fine, I wasn't watching where I was walking any way," he smiled.

The man in front of Donghyuck gave him a small smile, "Hey- I think I recognise you... aren't you Lee Donghyuck from 'We Got Married' with NCT's Mark?" he asked.

Donghyuck nodded, "I'm- uh... well I'm surprising him. He doesn't know I'm here."

The man laughed, "Cute. I was on 'We Got Married' with Holland. We're good friends now, I hope you have fun. It was nice seeing you around Lee Donghyuck," he waved before running towards his other members.

Donghyuck looked back at the idol curiously, he never got his name. The younger shrugged before he walked back into the changing rooms. He looked over at Renjun's casual black suit, if Renjun wasn't an actor or model, he could have passed off for being an idol. The stylist quickly helped Donghyuck get into his suit and then touched up his make up before he stood next to Renjun and waited for his manager to come.

Donghyuck and Renjun were both sitting on the couch in the crowded bask stage room and were currently watching the live stream of the Mama awards on the younger's phone. "You nervous?" Renjun asked, looking over at Donghyuck.

"A little," the older whispered. "I've never been in front of that many people before," he sighed and looked around at the busy room. Stylist checking up on random things, managers and other stuff walking around and talking to different people. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, "What if I say something bad? Or I stutter? What if I accidentally talk in Chinese and then everyone hates me because the people here are low-key xenophobic?" he asked, eye widening and stared at his best friend with fear.

Renjun furrowed his brows, "that won't happen. It would be hilarious but I'll be right by your side." Renjun closed his phone and tucked it into his pocket, "No one's going to kill you. If you stutter, the least they'll think is that your cute... or pity you. They won't hate you for being yourself."

Donghyuck nodded slowly, "You're right."

"Do you actually believe that?" Renjun asked.

"No. But, if I say it out loud I might," he whispered back.

Renjun looked down at his shoes and then furrowed his brows. He bent down at took off one of the shoelaces. Donghyuck watched his best friend play tug of war with his shoelaces before he managed to un-tie one of them. Renjun grabbed the older's hand and pulled it across his body. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"I know you Hyuckie, I also know you're more materialistic than you think." He started to wrap the shoelace around Donghyuck's wrist like a loose, edgy bracelet. "This—" Renjun lifted Donghyuck own hand in front of him "—this is your confidence. You leave it on, it'll help. You feel scared? Remember that it's there, but it's a one time use. Your confidence. My shoe lace. What's the difference, right?"

It was times like these that Donghyuck was glad that Renjun was in his life. The younger was always more level headed and, at times, would be mistaken for the older out of the two. But, Renjun knew how to unwind. He knew Donghyuck more than the older knew himself and Donghyuck liked to think that it was the same with Renjun. The shoelace, the magic behind it, it was so childish but that's what Donghyuck believed in. If Donghyuck did something like that to Renjun the younger would take it off and put it back on his shoe. But Renjun knew Donghyuck. He knew the older would believe in it even if no one else did.

That's what Donghyuck did. He believed.

Donghyuck smiled brightly, "Thank you."

Renjun gave his friend a simple nod. Donghyuck and Renjun's manager both walked into the dressing room to see the two boys sitting all dressed and ready. "Come on you two, we've got an award to give," Renjun's manager said. They both stood up and followed their manager. Donghyuck hooked his arm around Renjun to of habit, the younger didn't even bat an eyelash. Already used to the olders clinginess. "So we want some light humour from you both." Renjun's manager informed.

"You can talk about Mark if you want to Donghyuck. I got confirmation from SM, they said it would be okay," his manager said.

"Thank," Donghyuck gave his manager a smile.

"Welc," they returned.

Renjun and his manager looked at the weird exchange between Donghyuck and his own manager before making eye contact and shrugging their shoulders.

A staff member joined them, their eyes focusing on the clipboard in their hands but also the bluetooth in their ear. The staff looked over at Renjun and Donghyuck, "Here's the award," they picked the correct one out of a table and handed it over to Renjun. "And this—" they took an envelope from their clipboard, "—is the winner. You're on now," they pointed to the small archway before jogging off.

Donghyuck called a quick thank you which made the staff member look back and smile before running off again. Donghyuck and Renjun both looked at each other before walking calmly through the small archway. Donghyuck felt his face muscles relax and his stance pull back, his chest puffed out a little and his head held high. He and Renjun both exuded confidence. They were also runway models, so that's why they looked professional walking into the stage. Donghyuck looked over at the idols in the crowd and then the regular fans. He gulped, tensing as he gave a small smile. "Shoelace," he heard Renjun whispered from beside him.

Donghyuck's hand flew over to his other wrist, wrapping tightly around the shoelace around him. He breathed in deeply before masking himself and giving the audience a confident smirk.

"Hello," Renjun and Donghyuck both bowed politely.

"Wow, I have never seen so many people in my life, have you Donghyuckie?" Renjun looked over at his best friend.

Donghyuck shook his head, "I was feeling nervous before coming on," he giggled warmly. "But, I think I'm more excited. South Korea has been nothing but kind to me and I hope I can return that warmth," he smiled honestly, looking around the crowd.

Renjun let the crowd start to die down before he grinned, "This year I think we have some amazing performers from the Male Category, don't you think Donghuckie?"

Donghyuck nodded, "We do. But, I guess I'm a little biased this year," he laughed.

"Oh? Why's that?" Renjun asked.

"NCT 127 are nominated for this award and my husband's in that group, Mark Lee." Donghyuck looked over at the idols and then grinned when he saw Mark. He giggled lightly and waved over at Johnny and Jaehyun who stood up and hollered at the younger.

"Well, I'll be impartial here. This year's Best Male Performance nominees are." Renjun stopped talking and let the voice over start to call out the nominee's. He looked over at Donghyuck who was too busy staring at Mark.

The older was surprised nonetheless when he saw Donghyuck and Renjun walk in as presenters. He felt the other NCT members all ooh at him like school teenagers and blushed hard when Donghyuck mentioned his name. Mark was looking up at the big screen, staring at Donghyuck when the camera cut to himself. He groaned and covered his face when Yuta and Doyoung both photo bombed and started to point at the younger.

He could hear the fans screaming more loudly and looked back up to see Donghyuck and Renjun smiling at the crowd again. "And this year's Best Performance Award goes to!" Renjun announced.

Donghyuck opened the envelope and grinned widely before leaning into the mic, "NCT 127!"

Mark and the rest of the NCT members all stood up and bowed politely to the other idols as they made their way on stage. He watched as Taeil took the award from Renjun's hand and how the younger Chinese male patted his back before bowing and moving away. He looked at Donghyuck who gave him a shy thumbs up, and smile. Mark grinned and turned back to the group when they did their introductions.

He let Taeyong and Yuta both do their speeches and then cheered with the rest of the members once it was over. Mark had started to walk back with his members when Johnny grabbed his arm, "Quickly before it's too late," the older whispered.

Mark looked at him with wide eyes before grinning and turning back. He ran over and hugged Donghyuck close. He could faintly hear the younger gasp innocently before he quickly let go and ran back to his members who were all patting his back and pushing him back and forth teasingly. Donghyuck was shocked to say the least, he couldn't even process that Mark went back to hug him because as soon as he hugged him, he let the younger go.

Renjun had to pull Donghyuck's arm to get him to start walking again. The both of them walked into the backstage area, getting guided back to their main dressing room. Donghyuck and Renjun both sat on the couch again, this time with a comfortable silence settling over them. "I hope you don't actually fall for him," Renjun said out of the blue.

Donghyuck turned his head, Renjun was lying down and his eyes were closed. "What do you mean?"

"I know you Donghyuckie. Sometimes a little too much. I see the way you blush and hear your annoyingly high pitched giggles. It's cute but it's disgusting too."

Donghyuck grinned and lightly hit Renjun's chest, resting his head against his friends' shoulder. "I don't love him."

"You better not. You know that it won't end well," Renjun muttered tiredly.

Donghyuck frowned, "It might not—"

"We're no way near as close as we thought we'd be with the merger between companies. Just play your cards right is all I'm saying. This is new terrain, for you and me. We're walking on eggshells on this country. Just..." Renjun lifted his head, turning to look at the younger. "Don't fall for him."

Donghyuck gulped but nodded, "It's fine anyway. He knows it's all for a show."

"I know Mark does. But do you?"

Donghyuck cough slightly and sat up, "I'm going to get some water." He took off and walked out of the changing room, looking around the different rooms. There were many idols stationed around the busy backstage area and Donghyuck had, before even realising, stood just outside of NCT 127's room. He knocked on the door before opening it and peeping his head in. He was met with the rest of the members.

"Donghyuck!" Taeyong shouted, "guys, Donghyuck's here!" the leader shouted, looking at a phone. Donghyuck thought that they were probably doing a live.

He smiled and bowed, "I didn't know you guys would be here."

"We're taking a small break because we're not up for the next three awards. But we'll be back down there for the performance," Mark explained.

Donghyuck nodded, "Congratulations by the way. For winning best performance."

"Thank you," Johnny grinned.

"Welc," Donghyuck returned. They all stared at him weirdly for that unfamiliar response but shrugged it off.

"I bet you were happy when Mark hugged you," Jungwoo teased.

Donghyuck smiled, "I would have been if I had known. You almost tackled me," he laughed.

Mark got up from his seat (which Jaehyung quickly took) and walked over to the younger. "I didn't know you were coming," he said quietly.

Donghyuck blushed when he realised that Mark was a step away from him. "Yeah... surprise!" he cheered awkwardly.

Mark laughed, "I liked it. Seriously, thank you so much for coming. You sticking around for our performance?" he asked.

Donghyuck gave him a sad smile and shook his head, "I could just barely squeeze time for today. I'm heading to work in about 10 minutes I'm afraid," he said apologetically.

Mark shook his head, "That's fine. I guess I'll see you the day after tomorrow."

Donghyuck nodded, "Big scene."

Mark nodded and looked over at his members before taking a step and hugging Donghyuck properly. "A real hug," he said. "I think I owe you that much." Donghyuck hugged him back and blushed as his hyungs all started to cheer and act crazy. He closed the door and immediately his smile dropped. The younger rubbed his face tiredly, Renjun's message still clear in his mind. 


	10. a regular morning filled with uneventful events

DONGHYUCK

Mark and Donghyuck had both been pretty professional when it came down to the 'We Got Married' filming. Or at least Donghyuck felt that he had become more professional in the process of leaving Mark alone and having some sort of limit established… silently. Mark was thoroughly confused by the turn of events. He didn't know if he was doing something wrong or if Donghyuck just not as clingy anymore.

Even so, he hoped that the younger would try to return back to his rather happy and smiley self soon. Mark was starting to miss that side of Donghyuck. Donghyuck had been texting Mark about random stuff for the last couple days and the older had suggested they meet up for coffee. Donghyuck wanted too, but every time he kept thinking about wanting to meet up he remembered how he had a ‘mission’ to stick too.

“No, I can’t do that today. I’m busy, we’re working on things over here,” Donghyuck cringed over his bowl of porridge. He looked over at Renjun, Sicheng and Hansol who were staring at him with confused gazes.

“Oh, what are you doing?”

“Um… what am I not doing is the best question,” Donghyuck tried to joke. He looked over at Renjun for help. “A little bit of everything…”

“Just tell him you’ve got a shoot on or something,” Renjun whispered.

“He knows I’m not doing that today,” Donghyuck hissed back.

“What was that?” Mark asked over the phone.

Donghyuck looked panickedly over at Sicheng and Hansol. “You’re with me at my shoot?” Sicheng suggested, looking tired and grouchy.

“I’m with Sicheng ge, at his shoot,” he said.

“Oh… that’s cool I guess. You alright though? You’ve been pretty different these past couple days, did something happen?” he asked.

Donghyuck gulped, “Nothing. I uh- I have to go, bye.” He ended the call and slammed his phone onto the kitchen table. The others all flinched, looking down at the device.

“What was that about?” Hansol asked.

“Mark ge is too… he thinks there’s something wrong with me,” Donghyuck mumbled.

Renjun arched his brow, “It’s probably because something is. Even I've seen how distant you are with Mark ge. Look, I know what I said at MAMA's was a warning, but that doesn't mean you can’t still be friends? Dude, pull yourself together,” the younger said, before turning back to his own cereal.

Donghyuck pouted and looked back at Sicheng who was leaning his head against Hansol’s shoulder. “Tired Sicheng?” Hansol asked, running his fingers through the youngers hair.

“Stayed up last night at the fashion show… ‘Elite’ managed to ambush me and I ended up staying another ten minutes to answer a couple questions for their maga-” his phone made a small noise and then want to check it. “Urgh… speak of the devil…”

Donghyuck and Renjun both leaned over the table and looked over at the image file ‘Elite’ had sent Sicheng. They wanted his opinion on the front page. “Damn, you look nice,” Hansol said.

Sicheng nodded and closed his eyes, “What do you guys like?”

Donghyuck furrowed his brows, “I think they’re all pretty.”

Renjun rolled his eyes and took Sicheng’s phone out of the olders hand, it’s not like boy would care. It looked like he had gone back to sleeping, Hansol didn’t care too much. “See the lighting in File Type 01 is too dark. Three’s a bit of a drag but the actual framing is probably best with the entire layout of the magazine. Overall, I think my favourite’s 2, it’s a good amount of lighting and shows a bit of everything- hey are those my suspenders?!” Renjun exclaimed.

Sicheng groaned but nodded tiredly, “You weren’t here yesterday and I wanted to go to the show.”

Donghyuck tilted his head, “How did you even manage to get into the front page? You’re literally on holiday…”

Sicheng shrugged his shoulder, he turned his face closer to Hansol’s skin, basking in the older’s warmth. Hansol rolled his eyes and took off the younger glasses, claiming that they were digging into his neck and would probably leave marks in the inner corner of Sicheng’s eyes. Hansol and Sicheng hadn’t known each other for many months, considering Hansol was pretty new it was a bit of surprise that he managed to befriend Sicheng. A legend in the company and the industry. Almost all of Sicheng’s films and dramas were made into hits and the boy’s modelling skills were so great that him being able to be on the front page of fashion show that he wasn’t even apart of just spoke levels.

Sicheng was what the company called a hidden treasure and he was still quite young. Donghyuck and Renjun were also pretty well-known in the company, except Renjun was heading in the same direction as Sicheng. He was starting to get recognition by his acting, he was really good. Donghyuck stuck to modelling because it was easy, he’d rather stick to the shadows. He was already a controversial figure to begin with. “Hansol ge?” he asked, looking at the older.

“What’s up squirt?” Hansol asked, looking over at his toast. “Where’s the jam?” Renjun passed it over whilst Donghyuck watched him spread it on the slice of bread generously. “You were saying?” he looked up and grinned at the younger.

“When are you going to debut?” he asked, “hasn’t it been a month yet?”

Hansol gave him a small smile and shook his head, “End of this week. I’ve been so busy and we’ve been filming the MV a couple times. Something just doesn’t seem right and the director is a good friend of Tao ge’s so I think I’ll just let him sort it out. I thought it was fine,” he shrugged. “Then again, I don’t really have an eye for film and media related stuff.”

Donghyuck nodded, “I can’t wait. Are you debuting with a mini album or something?”

“Nah, CEO jie wanted a full album. We got some really cool writers and I’m pretty happy with the outcome. All the songs are great, that’s all finalised. Oh, have i told you I’m singing in both Korean and Chinese?” he questioned.

“What- no you did not.” Renjun said.

“Well I am. It’s going to be the first, the company have only let out teasers for my dance the b-side tracks. No one’s heard the main song because we haven’t finished the MV yet. It’s all really going fast, this could either go really good or really bad.” Donghyuck could sense that Hansol was starting to get anxious the more he talked about it. Maybe Sicheng could too, because he took the older’s hand in his own and gave it a squeeze.

“You’ll do so well,” he mumbled, opening his eyes tiredly and sitting up properly.

“I hope,” Hansol whispered.

“Is the music video going to be in Chinese then?” Renjun asked.

“It is. After a couple weeks I think we’ll release the Korean version. There’s a lot to do and I just don’t know what’s missing.”

Donghyuck nodded and looked over at the others, “Maybe we can see it?”

Hansol nodded, “I’ll take you guys to set tomorrow if you want. We’re filming a few parts here in Seoul. I personally asked for that.” Donghyuck and Renjun both nodded with Sicheng giving a lazy thumbs up. He yawned tiredly and shook his head, starting to blink his eyes and force himself to wake up.

The day was spent pretty much lazily. Donghyuck and Renjun were sitting around in the living room on their phones. The TV was on but the actual drama was there just for some background noise because it was awkward just sitting in silence. Donghyuck was scrolling through social media whilst Renjun was watching a film on his own phone. Hansol had to run out and do some more filming for his MV whilst Sicheng stayed at home. It was the olders holiday so he wanted to go out and sight see. He walked into the living room to see the two younger boys pathetically on their phones.

“Right, I’m heading to an art museum. You guys wanna join?” he looked over at both Renjun and Donghyuck. The youngest was too engrossed in his movie to even understand what the older was saying. Donghyuck scrambled out of the sofa and quickly put on his boots, wanting any excuse to get out of the house. Sicheng smiled and ruffled the younger's hair before he put on his own coat and grabbed his bag.

“Renjun want anything!”

“A life!” the youngest sassily answered.

Donghyuck and Sicheng both snickered before walking out of the house and keeping the door open in case the younger needed to go out for some emergency. The two grabbed a cab and got to the art gallery pretty quickly, looking around and taking photos of different designs. Sicheng let Donghyuck photograph him much to his own displeasure. He couldn’t care less if he got photographed, Sicheng was very much someone that liked to live in the moment. So his actual Instagram was filled with random photos he manged to take when he had his camera out (which was never).

Donghyuck, Renjun and probably Hansol, once he got an account, loved to take every picture on the go. Sicheng let the younger continue to take photos of him even when he stopped posing and started to just walk around staring at the different pieces. Sicheng looked over his shoulder when Donghyuck called his name. The younger snapped a photo, forgetting the flash was on. Sicheng groaned and blinked, spinning around and closing his eyes for a second. He didn’t realise that the person behind him was a bit too close and bumped into them.

“Whoa, careful!” the voice called.

Donghyuck’s eyes widened and he quickly walked over to Sicheng and the stranger. Except when he got close enough, he realised that it was Yuta ga from NCT 127. “Oh, Yuta ge?”

The Japanese man looked up from Sicheng, who he had managed to catch before falling gave Donghyuck his wide smile. “Donghyuckie!” he placed his hand on Sicheng’s waist and hoisted him up to stand straight, giving the Chinese male an equally large, grin.

Sicheng blinked, his heart beating wildly because one, he almost fell and that shocked him and two, this guy was real cute. “Hey, you look familiar?” Yuta furrowed his brows and placed a finger on his cheek, tapping it lightly with a concentrated look on his face. “Gah! I can’t think right now, you a friend of Donghyuck’s?” he pointed at Sicheng, making the younger lean back slightly.

Donghyuck giggled, “Yuta ge, this is Sicheng ge. He’s been in my company for years, a really good mentor turned friend. He’s staying with me and visiting Seoul for a holiday. Sicheng ge,” Donghyuck lightly tapped on the taller male. Sicheng blinked and looked back at Donghyuck and Yuta, “this is Yuta ge. He’s a member of NCT 127, he’s Mark’s hyung.”

Sicheng cleared his throat and nodded, before taking a step back. He didn’t like how close he was to Yuta. Sicheng placed his hands on Donghyuck’s shoulders and rested his chin on the younger’s hair, “We should probably get going,” he whispered, his throat strained for some reason. “It was nice meeting you ge.”

Sicheng didn’t even let the younger try to say anything, he spun around and dragged Donghyuck out of the museum. “Ge ge! That was rude!” Donghyuck whined, but Sicheng wasn’t listening. He placed a hand on his beating heart and shook his head, sighing when they got outside into the cold. “You’re no fun ge. I couldn’t even say bye.”

“You’ll get your chance next time,” Sicheng mumbled. “Let’s head back. Renjun probably finished his silly movie anyway.”


	11. The Best Goddamn Proposal of this Bloody Century!

MARK

Mark had been talking to the producers of the show ‘We Got Married’ and they had mentioned that they wanted a proposal scene. Mark and Donghyuck had been filming for quite a while and the proposal timing seemed about right, now all he had to do was think up different ways to actually propose to the model. He was holding a selfie cam and walking through the SM building, a certain destination set in his mind. The top floors where the senior artist were; he knew that Heechul and Leeteuk had both been on the show before.

The rapper looked back at the camera and smiled, “Leeteuk sunbae-nim and Heechul sunbae-nim have both been on ‘We Got Married’ before and I’m going to get some advice from them…” the younger opened a couple doors and continued to walk to his destination. “I was going to ask Key sunbae-nim and Taemin sunbae-nim because they were also on the show but Key sunbae-nim is currently in the military and Taemin sunbae-nim is in Japan. I don’t want to disturb any of his work.

That and Mark was advised to not bring up Taemin’s particular encounter from ‘We Got Married.’ The actual ending of Taemin’s show was because fans started to hate on the couple. Taemin was paired with Naeun from Apink. They were really close and even really good friends outside of the show but a few things happened. The company, the rivalries, the fans, the media… they just had to end it. They never even got to properly end the show, which is actually when the show started to go down hill.

If it wasn’t for Min Sooho and Holland who were the first homosexual couple on ‘We Got Married,’ then the ratings would have never gotten high again. Mark looked back at the camera and smiled, “We’re here.” He tucked the selfie stick under his armpit and opened the doors to a meeting room.

Leeteuk and Heechul were both sitting and idly chatting to themselves with a few of the other Super Junior members; Yseung, Eunhyuk and Donghae. “Oh, hello sunbae-nim,” Mark bowed before freely walking into the room.

“Mark! What brings you here?” Heechul asked, putting down his phone. Probably the most fakest way to reply considering the entire room was filled with a camera crew.

“I’m part of ‘We Got Married’ and I need help,” Mark said.

Heechul and Leeteuk both nodded, “I remember my time on the programme. I’ve seen you on it with Lee Donghyuck right?” Leeteuk asked.

Mark nodded, “I’m struggling to come up with ways to propose to him,” he said honestly.

Heechul clicked his tongue and nodded, “What ideas have you got so far?”

“I don’t know. He’s a model, so maybe I could do it as his shoot?” he looked around.

Yesung shook his head, “I would stem away from the work place. There’s a difference between working and then both of your personal lives. Keep it seperate, what does he like?” he asked.

“Wah! When did you suddenly become the expert hyung?” Donghae tilted his head and laughed.

“Well what would you do?!” Yesung argued back.

“I would slip the ring into food like ice cream,” Donghae laughed.

“That’s been done. Jonghyun from CNBLUE,” Mark said.

“How many proposals have you watched?” Eunhyuk asked.

Mark shrugged, “all of them.” He looked down at the table, “I just want to be prepared, I also want to be original you know?” he looked back up at his senior who were all giving him encouraging nods.

“Have you got the ring yet?” Leeteuk asked.

Mark pulled out a box from his jumper pocket and placed it in the middle. All the Super Junior members present, started to surround it. Leeteuk opened it and they all awed. It was a simple silver ring with a small heart embedded in it. The production company just paid for it, Mark didn’t think it was that special. It was a nice ring, but Donghyuck deserved something so much better than a cheap ring. Oh well.

“You could do what I did, you know? I proposed at my concert,” Leeteuk said.

Mark scrunched up his face, “I’m not having one in quite some time. And I want to get it done by the end of this week-”

“Pizza!” Eunhyuk exclaimed.

“What?” everyone said, looking at the dancer with a strange expression.

“Buy him pizza and propose then,” Eunhyuck grinned and nodded, looking very proud of himself.

“That’s stupid.”

“Not romantic at all.”

“I wouldn’t say yes.”

“Horrible, really.”

Mark grinned and gave Eunhyuk a hug, “Thank you sunbae-nim! I know what I’m going to do!”

That’s how Mark and Donghyuck ended up sitting in Donghyuck’s rented house, on his really pooffy sofa watching a Chinese drama Donghyuck had put on, with a pizza box in front of them. Donghyuck hadn’t actually had a slice of pizza, he was too busy chowing down on the potato wedges. Donghyuck had gotten through a good three quarters of the box before he set it down on his lap and sighed tiredly.

“I’m so full,” he mumbled, patting his stomach.

Mark chuckled, “you’re full up now?” he asked. “You didn’t even have a slice,” he said.

Donghyuck rolled his head over to Mark and stuck out his tongue. “Oh bite me,” he grumbled before sitting up and putting the box on the table. He rested his had against Mark’s shoulder and stared at the television. “How you liking the drama?”

Mark looked back at it, “What’s it called again?”

Donghyuck lightly hit his chest and scoffed, “'Mo Dao Zu Shi', it’s the one with Yibo ge and Xiao Zhan ge in it.”

“Oh right,” Mark nodded, even though that really didn't mean much to him. He let Donghyuck continue to watch the drama, completely investing his time and energy to throw comments and talk about the mise-en-scene. “What even is mise-en-scene?”

“It means _‘everything in the frame’_ Renjun taught it to me. He’s the actor so he knows a bit of the terminology. I just like how pretty this drama is,” Donghyuck shrugged. “Did you know it’s also based on a popular BL novel? I think that’s pretty cool, it’s also great cause a lot of fans thinks it’s all platonic you know? But, if you’ve ever read the novel it’s pretty good. I think I have a copy-” Mark kept nodding whilst Donghyuck rambled on about the drama.

It was now or never, he looked up at the camera crew that were filming them and reached into his back jean pocket. His fingers clasped themselves around the small heart shaped ring and he smiled slightly, bringing it out of the dark.

“Marry me,” Mark said, holding out of the ring.

Donghyuck stopped talking and looked at Mark with wide eyes. “Wh-what?”

“Lee Donghyuck. Oh wait, let me just-” Mark quickly got off the couch and knelt beside it. He took Donghyuck’s hand in his own and gave the younger a soft smile, “-will you marry me?”

Donghyuck gulped slightly, his eyes glassy with emotion (Mark had learnt that Donghyuck pretty much cried over anything) and tears. He nodded and jumped on top of Mark, making them both roll on the ground. Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck and chuckled deeply as the younger lay on top of him, sniffling.

“Words baby,” he said in English.

“Yes. I would love to marry you Mark ge,” he looked down at the older and watched as Mark took his shaking hand and placed the ring on his finger. Donghyuck cried. One, because that was shocking (but sweet as heck) and two, he had never worn anything on his ring finger before. He always said he’d save it for that special someone and even though this was all a variety show, Donghyuck felt like it just belonged there. He let Mark sit up and bring him into a hug, Donghyuck silently cried in his shoulder.

“Are you ever going to stop crying?” Mark asked.

Donghyuck shook his head, “I hate you.”

Mark chuckled, “love you too Hyuck.”

"Wait-" Donghyuck lifted his off of Mark's shoulder "-did you plan this entire thing?"

Mark nodded, "Eunhyuk sunbae-nim helped me come up with the idea. I didn't know if you wanted to do something more extravagant."

Donghyuck shook his head, "This is perfect. Thank you ge."

Mark smiled softly and got up, helping the younger up. "Now will you try some pizza?"

Donghyuck giggled and shook his head, "Mark ge. I'm vegan."

Mark froze. He blinked at Donghyuck blankly, the younger cooed at him cutely. "This entire time?"

Donghyuck laughed at Marks obliviousness, "For the past two years."

"No!"

"Yes," the younger nodded.

"But- but we went to go have meat only last week?"

Donghyuck smiled " _You_ had meat. I ate their vegetarian option. I've been vegan since the company started their branch in Animal Welfare. It's not really a big deal-"

"Not a big deal!" Mark exclaimed, making it into a big deal. "We're going to be married soon and I've only just found out that my fiance is vegan."

Donghyuck blushed at the word fiance but continued to nod. "That's true. But it's not like you can't have meat or anything. I'm fine with whatever. I usually have to turn vegetarian when my doctor tells me though. I've had a lot of dietary stuff with me since I became a model. Ge, honestly. I'm. Fine."

Mark pouted and nodded. Donghyuck dragged him into the couch and let Mark wrapped his hand around him. He placed a blanket I'm on their legs and stared back at the TV. The drama had continued and Mark did miss out quite a chunk but Donghyuck didn't care. He felt his nose turn red and his face feel hot. The one consequence in crying? It was that Donghyuck always managed to catch a cold afterwards.

_What did you think about the proposal?_

Once again, Donghyuck was sitting in the small dark room where a person was interviewing him for the episode. He simply smiled back at the lady from behind and answered her question with something that he knew the viewers would like. “It really took me by surprise. I thought that he was joking but the look that Mark ge gave me…” Donghyuck nodded thoughtfully, “he was very sweet.”

_Where you nervous about proposing?_

Mark hummed in thought, “I think I just wanted to kind of get it over and done with. I had been nervous throughout the buying process and getting advice. I was anxious when the drama played and when we were eating. I kept thinking to myself, ‘Why haven’t I done it yet?’” he chuckled and nodded looking down at his shoes. Mark grinned, “I kept thinking that if I prolong it it’s going to be the end of the night and I’m going to have to wait until tomorrow morning and I can’t do that. I really wanna marry this boy,” he smiled widely.

_Why did you cry?_

Donghyuck smiled softly and closed his eyes, “Because no one’s done that to me before.” He opened them again and looked down at his ring finger, “I’ve been working in the modelling industry for years you know… and stylists always put rings on my fingers and I have different stuff for my outfits. But I always tell them to leave my ring finger alone. It’s the one finger I’ve never put a ring on.” Donghyuck stared at the stunned face of the interviewer. “I’m happy that Mark ge got to do it.”

_Last question. What do you think about your wedding?_

Mark grinned widely, “I can’t wait. I think we’re going for a winter wedding. It’s getting closer and me and Donghyuck like the idea so maybe we’ll have a winter wedding.” Mark didn’t actually like that idea, he knew that they were going to have a winter wedding anyway because of timing. He smiled and nodded, his dream wedding was a spring one. Nice and sunny but not too hot so that he could go outside. “Thank you.” 


	12. Meeting the in-laws, but then meeting THE in-laws

DONGHYUCK

Donghyuck had his arms wrapped tightly around his grandmother's whilst he continued to walk along the cold streets of Seoul. His light ginger hair had started to darken and grow kind enough to reach almost past his eyes. He was wearing a beanie and comfortable clothes, nervous but excited to meet Mark's parents.

He would have liked to bring his parents but they were in China and couldn't make it. But, he did manage to schedule a calling time for Mark after their dinner.

That's where Donghyuck and his grandmother were walking. To a small restaurant that offered Chinese food. One, because Mark liked the food and two, because Donghyuck had been feeling a little homesick. His grandmother cuddled further into Donghyuck who rested his arm around her smaller frame. He smiled down at the older woman and pulled her close. "Don't want you getting a cold," he whispered.

"You don't need to worry about me boy. I can't wait to meet this boy if yours," she muttered. After much talking and planning, Donghyuck had managed to get his grandmother to understand the difference between reality and then reality tv. She thought Mark was Donghyuck's fiance when he first told her. After a long discussion she understood that this was all part of a variety show. "He best have a good appetite. You can always tell if the person is right when they eat healthily," she waved her finger in a stern way as she passed that wisdom down to the taller model.

"Noted…" Donghyuck looked both ways in the road before crossing. He pulls the knitted scarf over his lips and continued to walk in the cold Seoul autumn temperatures. "Just remember that he might be on a diet so he might not be able to eat much anyway—"

"I never understood those silly dieting stuff you young people do. You're all skinny as it is," she patted Donghyuck belly quiet harshly. The younger chuckled and shook his head. He looked over the Chinese restaurant. Finding himself smiling at the Chinese title because it saved Jiang to translate the Korean into Chinese in his mind. Sometimes he just completely froze and shut down. Learning more than one language was hard enough as it is.

Donghyuck walked into the restaurant, giving his name and letting the guy at the front desk guide him and his grandmother to a secluded part of the restaurant. There were cameras set up and the table was ready. Mark was seated opposite of His parents, with a space save for Donghyuck. His grandmother sat at the head of the table and they all greeted each other politely before they settled back into their seats. Mark and Donghyuck exchanged eye contact silently before they started to order their food.

Donghyuck’s grandmother was Korean but couldn’t see clearly, so the younger set out to read some things from the menu. “Ginger tea?” he asked quietly.

She nodded tiredly and gave the younger a pat on his arm, “Good good.”

Donghyuck nodded and they all ordered their food, waiting for it to be made. “So, you must be Lee Donghyuck,” Mark’s mother smiled.

Donghyuck nodded politely, “It’s very nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Lee.”

Mark dad gave the boy a long look before he smiled, “So you guys are getting married.”

Mark nodded, “I think we’re going for a winter theme?” he looked over at Donghyuck who silently nodded.

“Tell me Donghyuck, you must travel a lot. Mark says you’re English is good?” Mark’s mother asked.

Donghyuck nodded, “I have a contract in London so I go there quite a lot. It’s mostly a couple months in London and then the rest in China.”

“But you were born here?” Mark’s dad asked.

“Yeah, I just haven’t visited Korea in a long time. My parents and some of my family live in China. The only person over here is my grandmother,” he placed a hand on the older lady’s arm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I wish you would visit more,” she said honestly.

“I can try more, I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Sorry doesn’t cut that your parents are hogging you. My favourite grandchild,” she laughed.

Donghyuck giggled and leaned closer to his grandmother, “Jisung and the others are going to kill me.”

“You both seem very close,” Mark commented.

“Nothing can separate the bond we share,” the younger’s grandmother said proudly. Donghyuck nodded and sat back, looking at Mark with a polite smile. “So tell us Mark, what made you want to go into the idol business?” the grandmother asked.

Mark smiled and took a sip of his water, “just that I’ve always loved music. I like song writing and stuff, it’s always been my dream.”

Donghyuck’s grandmother nodded, seeming to like that answer. They all cheered once the food arrived and got down to eating heartily. Donghyuck hummed in appreciation, “they do really good Chinese food here?” he smiled happily looking at Mark with wide eyes.

“Yeah, told you you’d like it,” he grinned.

Donghyuck nodded excitedly and went back to eating. “Oh, you know what’s so good? Dipping the prawns into the vinegar, it’s more tart-” Donghyuck did so and held his hand under the shrimp, ready to catch any liquid before directing it over to Mark. The rapper’s eyes widened but he opened his mouth and let Donghyuck feed him. “Whatcha think?”

Mark simply nodded whilst his parents laughed at his panicked expression. “Words baby,” Donghyuck teased in English the same way Mark did when he proposed.

Mark scrunched up his face and chuckled, “It’s nice.”

Donghyuck nodded and turned back to his grandmother who was sipping on her soup, looking at the younger boy with a smirk. “What?” he asked.

“Oh, nothing, nothing.”

They continued to eat, talk and laugh when Mark’s mother started to show baby photos of the younger on her phone. “You are so cute!” Donghyuck gushed, his voice going higher as he and Mark’s mum sat close together looking through the pictures.

“Dad, stop them,” Mark groaned.

His dad simply patted his shoulder whilst he shook his head, “there’s no going back from that.” His father got up and walked over to the two and started to retell other childhood stories. Mark groaned and looked over at Donghyuck’s grandmother who was watching from afar. He went to sit beside her and smiled softly.

“Hello Mark,” she pinched his cheek lightly and smiled. “Donghyuck really did get a good one.”

Mark blushed, “thank you.”

“You’re most welcome. If Donghyuck’s grandfather were here he would have been very proud of Donghyuck’s accomplishments. But he’d always be happy for the boy, and the rest of our grandchildren.”

Mark smiled, “Donghyuck is always so happy isn’t he?” he said, looking at the younger who burst out laughing at something his dad said.

“Sometimes,” his grandmother said. “He’s just very composed. When there’s trouble, he knows how to keep a cool head. I’ve never seen Donghyuck upset really. He’s either really good at hiding it or he knows how to take care of things on his own. Donghyuck’s always been very mature for his age. I know this is fake,” his grandmother whispered. “But even if it wasn’t. I wish Donghyuck finds someone like you in real life.”

Mark looked at the older woman and nodded, “He’s a good friend. I don’t think I’d ever wanted to be separated from him even when the shows over.”

“Hey you two,” Donghyuck said, going over to his grandmother and Mark, “Having secret discussions without me?”

“Of course,” his grandmother said.

Donghyuck squinted his eyes suspiciously at his grandmother and then at Mark, “Alright then. I won’t pry, but I’m very tired. Shall we head out?” he asked, looking back at Mark’s parents. Donghyuck’s grandmother took a taxi back to the train station, having to remind Donghyuck that was fully capable of going to the station on her own. “I’m old not dead Hyuckie!”

“I worry,” Donghyuck wrapped his arms around his grandmother and then bid her goodnight.

“It was very nice meeting you Donghyuck,” Mark’s father said.

“You should come visit us some time,” his mother said.

“Of course, I can look over photo albums this time!” he grinned and hugged them both. Donghyuck let Mark hug his parents and then both boys were left alone with at least ten camera people around them and a whole crew of people. Donghyuck made his way over Mark and wrapped his arms around the older, blinking at him softly. “You gonna ever tell me what it is that my grandmother told you?”

Mark, now quite used to Donghyuck’s clinginess, simply wrapped an arm around the boys’ back, “Nope,” he said popping the ‘p.’ “But, this is only the start, come on.” Mark pulled Donghyuck into a car. They both were driven over to the SM Entertainment building, with Donghyuck bouncing his knee with excitement. The next segment of the episode was Donghyuck and Mark switching up their friends. So Donghyuck was going to meet all the members of NCT, including U and WayV. He also brought along Renjun, Sicheng and Hansol. Hansol was going to be wearing a full mask and not speaking much due to his secrecy and making sure that he wasn’t outed before he got to debut. There was also going to be a little surprise, for Mark at least.

Donghyuck and Mark walked hand in hand to the NCT practise room and that’s when everyone cheered. Donghyuck felt a tap on his shoulder, he spun around to see his manager smiling up at him. “The others are coming in a couple minutes.”

Donghyuck nodded and went back to Mark, both boys bowed respectfully to the members. “You met the in-laws, Donghyuck. But now you have to meet the real in-laws,” Johnny said happily.

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “What part of we’re supposed to intimidate him did you not get?”

“We’re supposed to intimidate him?” Jungwoo asked, tilting his head cutely.

Donghyuck burst out laughing, “G-d I love you guys too much.”

Taeyong grinned widely, “I like him. Is that it? Have we given him our blessing?” he looked around at the other members.

“Wait,” Xiao Jun looked at Donghyuck with an arched brow, “Mark is my best friend,” he spoke in Chinese so only the WayV members could understand. “If you hurt him even in the slightest then that’s it. You’re out of the picture, I’m not hugely protective of people but Mark’s my best friend.”

Donghyuck gulped and nodded, “I get that. I would be the same for my best friend Renjun… then again he’s going to date until he’s like 50 or something,” the younger shrugged.

Xiao Jun laughed and nodded, “alright then. You have my blessing,” he returned back to Korean.

“What just happened?” Taeil asked.

“We’re explain later,” Ten waved off. “I heard we were meeting some of Mark’s In-laws.”

Donghyuck grinned and nodded before he turned to Mark with a gleaming smile, “They’re going to chew you up and spit you out!” He looked over at his manager who nodded towards the door. Donghyuck went over to them and opened it up. He was tackled to the ground.

“Ge ge!” a kid screamed.

“Let him up Jisung!” another voice laughed.

“Whoa, wait you’re Lee Jisung and Kim Min-seok?!” Hendery shouted, pointing at them with his eyes blown wide. “Holy- I love your guys’ channel!”

“Oh a fan?” Jisung got up off Donghyuck and stepped over the groaning model. “Want an autograph?”

“Can I?!”

“Jisung no,” Minseok **(instead of 1999, Minseok was born in 2001)** pulled his younger friend away from the Bouncing Chinese idol. “Later, who’s the husband?” he asked.

“Shouldn’t we do introductions first?” a voice quipped.

“Oh my G-d,” Xioa Jun choked, looking up at Sicheng. “Do-Dong Sicheng. Like China’s biggest actor Dong Sicheng?”

Sicheng shook his head, “I would say Jackie Chan is the biggest actor.”

“Shut up! You’ve worked with him. Dude, I’m like your biggest fan!”

“Hey Sicheng!” Yuta waved. “We never got to talk much the other day. How are you?” he asked.

“Wait- you know him?!”

Mark tilted his head and went to help his fiance up. “Can we all sit down like, stop fangirling for a sec?”

“Bold of you to assume that we can simply _not_ fangirl. As if it were not an emotion, not a way of life. Like it had an off switc—”

“Please excuse Laun ge. He hasn’t had his coffee and the jet was pretty slow today.”

“Oof, flexed on all of us,” Yangyang said.

“Wait, so who exactly is everyone?” Taeil asked, completely out of the Chinese pop culture.

“Right, so I’m Lee Jisung, Donghyuck ge’s younger brother. I’m also a social media influencer, but Youtuber is easier to say now that I’m not in China,” he grinned and waved.

“Hey, I’m Kim Min Seok, but my Youtuber name is Laun, just call me Laun. Everyone does. I’ve been a social media influencer for a couple years now and Jisung over here is my best friend. If any of you hurt him I will destroy you,” he shrugged.

“In a game of Fortnite maybe,” Jisung snorted, shoving Laun.

“I am Dong Sicheng, an actor friend of Donghyuck and Renjun’s, but I used to be their mentor,” he waved politely, blushing when Yuta gave him a big toothy grin.

“Y’all know me, Huang Renjun. The Best friend. The brother-in-law. The cranky old aunt who loves drama,” he shrugged, when they all laughed. “It’s a hard life I live.”

“Who’s this?” Taeyong asked, looking at the taller boy wearing a black mask.

“This is…” Donghyuck looked over at Hansol.

“Hanhan ge,” he said, bowing. “I’m the Masked Idol going to debut in a couple days,” he introduced.

“Your voice,” Yuta whispered. “Do we know you?”

Hansol shook his head, “I’ve never seen you guys before,” he lied. “I’m wearing the mask because I haven’t debuted yet. I need to keep the disguise, but after I’ve debuted, you guys can see me.”

Donghyuck gave Hansol a smile, proud of his ge.


	13. Let them eat cake! Wedding cake!

MARK

Donghyuck seemed restless to Mark. What Mark didn't know was that, Hansol, was going to debut and his music video was going to come out today. Donghyuck was currently in their wedding hall waiting on Mark and the rest of the guests because he was going to get ‘married'. Donghyuck really didn’t care too much about his fake wedding, he just wanted to go and show some support to Hansol which he couldn’t even do.

Hansol was also around the production team and going in and out of work and trying to call Donghyuck to express his happiness. “I just wish I was there for you ge,” he said sadly.

Hansol sighed, “ _Of course I’d love or you to be here but I’m fine. Just knowing that I’m debuting today. Nothing could ever bring this day down for me._ ”

“Still, I want to be there with you, it’s your second chance Hansol ge,” he said.

“ _It’s alright, I can survive on my own. Have fun getting married!_ ” he teased before they both said goodbye and ended the call. Mark walked over to Donghyuck, the younger was clad in a white suit and looking his best whilst Mark was in black. Donghyuck really needed to talk to the people to were making their outfits, why was he always the ‘bride’ in their relationship? It was really starting to annoy him.

“You look nice,” Mark said.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “I would have preferred a nice black suit,” Donghyuck walked over to Mark and helped reshape his collar. He placed his hands on Mark’s chest, brushing off fake dust from his shoulder. “You look quite dashing yourself Mr Lee.”

“Oh,” Mark grinned, “I just realised that we don’t have to change our last names! Lee Donghyuck and Lee Mark, how have I never noticed that before?” he muttered.

Donghyuck chuckled, “cute…”

“Are you excited?” he whispered.

Donghyuck nodded, “It's not a real wedding, but I’m still getting nervous. If you run away,” he warned playfully.

“I would never,” Mark grinned. “I get what you mean. It’s like I’m going through the pre-wedding jitters right now.”

Donghyuck nodded and hummed, playing with Mark’s tie, “Exactly.”

Mark looked down at Donghyuck, for a model he was pretty short. He was apparently a taller kid but never grew too much and was roughly an inch shorter than Mark. The younger boy continued to fiddle with Mark’s suit, touching his flower, tugging on his tie and wiping away any dust from his shoulders. “You’re really nervous,” Mark spoke.

Donghyuck looked up at the taller, blinking up at the boy with innocence. This made Mark’s breath stop for a second, because Donghyuck was really pretty. He just was. Mark hadn’t been this close with Donghyuck and he was really looking at the younger. Donghyuck had make up on but Mark loved that the model’s stylist made sure to match to his skin tone. Honey, golden and shining in the morning sun when Mark managed to convince Donghyuck to go out with him.

Donghyuck’s eyes were glossy and bright with energy or maybe just nerves. His lips were full and slightly glossy and Mark found himself staring at them for too long. It was a good thing that Donghyuck had returned his attention to fixing Mark’s collar. Mark leant closer to Donghyuck, making the younger look up at him with surprise. “M-Mark ge?” he asked, not moving.

“You’re not moving back,” Mark commented.

“I don’t-” Donghyuck’s hands bunched up against Mark’s collar. “What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know yet,” Mark was close enough that his nose was touching Donghyuck’s. “What would you like me to do?” he whispered.

If Donghyuck moved a little closer his lips would touch Mark’s. Something inside the older was impatient. Mark just wanted to taste Donghyuck’s lips on his own but he needed consent. “If I moved closer, would you move back?” he asked.

“No,” Donghyuck breathed. His breath hot against Mark’s lips.

“If I kissed you, would you kiss back?”

“I don’t know,” Donghyuck replied.

Mark nodded, “There’s only one way to find out isn’t there?” he asked teasingly.

Donghyuck gulped and pushed forward himself. He stood on his tip toes and then a knock pushed both boys away. Marks eyes widened when he realised what he was going to do. _Was I just about to kids Donghyuck?_ The younger seemed to be a bit dazed so Mark walked over to the door and opened it to see his manager and some of the crew. They all walked inside and made sure that the entire hall was set up. Mark snuck a glance at Donghyuck who looked back over at him and blushed furiously. The younger turned away and walked towards his manager.

Mark smiled softly and then went back to the crew, looking at the director for instructions on what the base of the episode was going to be about. There wasn’t much that Mark was unprepared for, he knew what a basic wedding was supposed to be like. There were a few NCT members that were coming and a few of the other SM idols that Mark was friends with. Donghyuck’s friend Renjun was coming and Donghyuck had said that he managed to snag Jisung and Laun to join just before their flight back to China. Which made little sense because Jisung and Laun had a private jet that could take them to and from China to Korea so they would just leave whenever they wanted to.

“Okay guys, let’s get started!” the director shouted. Everyone started to go to their places, Mark having to walk into the hall to greet Donghyuck charmingly. He went back out and then came back in, pretending to through heart eyes at Donghyuck. Mark made eye contact with the boy and they both grinned widely, looking like they were trying not to burst out laughing.

“You look nice,” Mark said, walking over to the younger.

“Please, I look gorgeous,” Donghyuck said, giving the older a toothy grin so wide it almost looked like it hurts.

“Can’t deny I’m going to have the most prettiest husband today,” Mark smiled and looked back at the entrance where he heard a knock. “Come in!” Mark shouted.

“We’re expecting NCT ge’s right?” Donghyuck asked.

Mark nodded and grinned, walking over to Johnny, Yuta and Taeyong who were first to enter. Then Xiao Jun and both Jamein and Jeno came in after Taeyong, Yuta and Johnny. Mark’s eyes widened and he turned back around to look at his manager in astonishment. His manager wasn’t looking in Mark’s general direction, but he had a scowl on his face.

“How are you here?” Mark asked.

“I couldn’t miss my best friends wedding could I?!" Xiao Jun laughed and hugged Mark. “Apparently Donghyuck’s manager pulled a few strings,” the boy whispered into Mark’s ear before letting go of the hug and walking along with the rest of the boys.

Mark went over to Donghyuck and hugged him, making Johnny and Jaemin both squeal delightfully.

“Thanks for Xiao Jun,” Mark whispered.

Donghyuck let go of the hug but still kept his hands on Mark’s waist and stared up at him with a small smile, “He’s you best friend. I just thought that everyone deserves to have their best friend come to their fake wedding right?”

“Yo Donghyuck!” Renjun hollered, running into the room with three other people. Jisung, Winwin and Karry Wang.

“Renjun!” Donghyuck screeched, pulling away from Mark and running over to his best friend. Mark chuckled and shook his head, going over to Winwin and shaking his hand warmly before patting Jisung’s back and bowing towards Karry Wang who grinned and bowed back.

“Laun ge couldn’t make it because he’s shooting a video for next week. I’m in charge of vlogging,” Jisung said, holding out his phone to shoot everything.

Mark grinned and nodded, “So who’s this?” Mark asked, motion to Karry.

Donghyuck let go of Renjun and smiled widely, “This is Karry Wang ge. He’s born in the same year as you, and a really good actor and singer. He also doesn’t speak a word of Korean,” Donghyuck teased.

Karry blushed, “Donghyuck _no_ ,” he said in his limited Korean.

Mark nodded and shook his head, “It’s nice to meet you,” he said in a limited Chinese. Karry’s eyes widened and he grinned shaking his hand enthusiastically.

Donghyuck arched his brow, “Didn’t know my husband could speak Chinese?”

Mark shrugged, “There’s a lot you don’t know about me-”

“Oh shut it ,” Xoia Jun laughed, “I’ve only taught him small stuff-”

Another knock came form the door and this time both Amber from F(x) and Yeri from Red Velvet walked into the hall. They both greeted Donghyuck and gave him a small gift.

“Oh thank you,” Donghyuck smiled softly and bowed down to them respectfully.

“We’re from Mark’s company. His older seniors-”

“I’m not that old!” Yeri laughed at Amber’s introduction.

Mark grinned and looked over at the hall when another knock came in. Everyone turned to see two men open the door and make their way in. Mark’s eyes widened , recognising them immediately, “No way…”

“Yibo ge! Xiao ge!” Donghyuck yelled and ran over to the boys pulling the much taller boys into his embrace.

They both laughed and hugged him tightly, “Hey little one!” Yibo teased, ruffling the younger hair.

Donghyuck grinned, not even angry at the odler. “Yib ge! I missed you~” Mark felt his chest flicker with jealousy but he was kicked to push it down and bowed respectfully to them when they both walked over to him.

Xiao Jun wasn’t doing great either, he raced over to Xiao Zhan and shook his hand rather violently, almost breaking his arm if he didn’t let go a little later. “I’m a huge fan. You have like no idea Mr Zhan,” he said. Mark elbowed his best friend but Xiao Jun simply pushed him away and continued to talk to Xiao Zhan who was happy to meet the shorter energetic boy.

Renjun laughed at Xiao Jun and smiled happily when he saw that everyone was getting along. He sighed happily until he felt two boys snuck up beside him.

“Hey,” Jeno said, grinning at the shorter boy.

Renjun arched his brow, “Hello?”

“You look really familiar,” Jaemin said out loud, putting a finger on his chin and tapping it lightly.

Renjun felt his spine straighten and his posture freeze up, he gave them both a nervous giggle before stepping back. “What? I just have one of those faces,” his arms came out in front of them.

Jaemin shook his head, “No no…” his eye crinkle slightly as he tried to think. “I’m pretty I’ve seen you somewhere.”

“Yeah, I think that too. Just can't-”

“Okay well see you later!” Renjun shouted before running around them to get to Donghyuck. Jeno and Jaemin both looked at each other before they simply shrugged and continued on with the wedding introductions.

The wedding started with Donghyuck waiting with Mark by the aisle. Everyone had taken their seats and Jisung was sitting happily beside Jaemin and Amber, who were excitedly talking to his phone’s camera than paying attention to the wedding itself. Yuta was sitting beside an uncomfortable Winwin who was trying to sooch closer to Xiao Zhan but the older was having troubles himself because Xiao Jun was now sticking to him like glue. Xiao Jun was having his own little personal heaven, sitting right in the middle of Yibo and Xiao Zhan, talking about their drama together and sighing contently. Yibo was talking to Karry Wang because this was the first time they had met and it was easier to speak in hushed Chinese.

Renjun was sitting in between Jaemin and Jeno. Jaemin was thankfully busy with Jisung’s vlog and Jeno was happily conversing with Yeri and Taeyong so he was in the clear. But he kept squirming in his seat, praying the two wouldn’t remember him pretending to be a SM trainee in order to kidnap Mark that one time.

The only person who was actually paying attention to the entire ceremony was Johnny, who smiled up at his younger dongsaeng. It only felt like yesterday had Johnny met Mark from SM Entertainment and they were training together. And now? His little bro was getting married (fake but it still counts).

“Okay! We ready to eat cake?!” Donghyuck shouted once the two put on rings.

“Wait! I’m here!” a voice shouted, running into the hall. Ji Hansol came barrelling through the door, his face clear of his usual mask and his outfit stylised for a music video rather than a wedding.

Yuta gulped, “Hansol hyung?”

Hansol made eye contact with Donghyuck and smiled, “What? Think I was gonna miss your wedding?”


	14. You know what they say, the truth hurts.

HANSOL

Hansol had to plaster a fake smile over his face once he entered the wedding hall. Donghyuck looked slightly panicked but luckily Renjun and Sicheng were actors, they were composed whilst Hansol walked towards the fake couple. He smirked and greeted Donghyuck, feeling the stares of his NCT friends around him. Hansol’s eyes glazed over Yuta for only a split second and he had to stop himself from turning to the younger and apologising.

G-d, if there was one person he didn’t want to hurt it was Yuta. Hansol grinned and winked at Sicheng, and turned to Donghyuck. “What? Not happy to see me?” he teased.

Donghyuck broke out into a small smile, “Of course I am Hanhan ge,” he raced over to Hansol quickly and hugged him tightly.

Hansol bent his head to Donghyuck’s hair and held him close, “keep pretending,” he whispered.

Donghyuck gave a single nod to not look suspicious and let go, “I thought I missed your debut,” he laughed. Hansol nodded and turned to Donghyuck, spinning the boy around by his shoulders and pushing him towards Mark. “I’ll talk with you in a bit alright?”

“Of course, I’ll grab a spare seat,” Hansol turned to Yibo and gave the younger a smile. Yibo grabbed a chair and let Hansol sit beside him to separate the actor/idol from Xiao Jun. It didn’t matter though because Xiao Jun was staring at Hansol in awe.

Hansol didn’t know Xiao Jun too well purely based on the fact that he hung around the NCT 127 and U member before their debut. He had seen the kid around the company and why talked but he didn’t carry such a deep connection with him unlike Taeyong and Johnny. Both were staring at him with betrayal in their eyes.

Hansol turned his head and looked over at Taeyong and Johnny, _just pretend_. He reminded himself before smirking and tilting his head up looking away with arrogance. Thank G-d Sicheng gave him a heads up on the acting. Hansol didn’t think he’d last long if he continued to stare at the member in front of him. The wedding proceeded nicely with everyone giving Mark and Donghyuck gifts.

Hansol got up and grinned widely when he stepped in front of Donghyuck and Mark. He held a small traditional Korean sweet that he learnt how to make from his mother. “In our family, we have a tradition. As the older relatives, I get to feed you some sweet. IT’s supposed to make your married life sweet and content,” he explained. Hansol took the sweet and then gave it to Donghyuck who bit the sugar coated dough and smiled happily.

Hansol turned to Mark who blinked up at the taller with innocence, “IT’s good to see you Mark,” he whispered before turning to the sweet to the younger.

Mark bit the sweet and gulped harshly, turning to look away from the older. “I know you wouldn’t understand. Nothing makes sense now, but I promise you-”

“Taeyong hyung,” Mark called, cutting the older off, “You haven’t given us your blessing.

Hansol looked over at Donghyuck and bowed his head, turning away and walking towards Sicheng who wrapped his arm around the older’s waist and pulled him close. It was a small gesture but it made Hansol calm down and breathe properly.

Donghyuck furrowed his brows and looked at Hansol with worry but the older boy simply shook his head. Once the blessing ceremony was over the director called cut and everyone was now allowed to act freely. Hansol could see his old manager (the NCT manger) and not particularly the nice one, walk up to him. He flinched which made Sicheng frown.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Hansol bowed his head and looked at the manger, “Manager-nim,” he smiled politely.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing here?!” the manager shouted.

The staff and director of the show all looked in their vicinity before turning away. This wasn’t their drama to deal with, so they would do nothing. Hasol gulped, feeling so much more younger and inexperienced than he was now. Feeling like a young trainee being told what to do. So weak and pathetic. He felt Sicheng step forward.

“I’m sorry, but who are you?” he demanded.

“You don’t know?” Taeyong asked, looking at Sicheng with disbelief.

“Leave our ge alone,” Sicheng said.

Karry Wang, Wang Yibo and Xiao Zhan (who didn’t know what was going on) walked over to Sicheng and turned to their manager, “Do we have a problem?” Karry asked.

The manager stood a little bit more straighter, trying to gain some height. Nothing was going to work on them though. This was Karry Wang. One of the most wealthiest Chinese boys born after 1990. Karry Wang cost more than everyone standing in that room alone (except Sicheng), his net worth could pay for an early retirement and the next two generations from his bloodline. He was that rich and powerful.

“This is none of your business—”

Taeyong and Johnny walked over to their manager, standing behind him. Hansol’s eyes widened when he saw the boys he grew up with look at him with hesitance. But what could he expect? They were not going to defend him if that meant their careers were on the line. Hansol felt his chest tighten, but once, there was a time where he would have dropped everything if it meant they were happy. _And now?_

Sicheng rubbed a hand up and down the older’s side, “ge?”

“It’s fine,” Hansol said. He lifted his face higher and stared down at his old manager, “is there something you want?”

“I want you to leave,” he said with authority.

Hansol’s face twitched, he couldn’t do it. They drilled it into him. He lowered his gaze, he could feel the satisfaction his old manager radiated when he obeyed. But Sicheng was having none of it. In a second Hansol was behind Sicheng’s back, looking over his shoulder with wide eyes as the younger Chinese actor towered over the NCT manager.

“I don’t know who you are, and I don’t really care. But that’s my ge, and he’s just debuted today. Nothing, and I repeat, _nothing_ is going to make his day bad. You hear me?” Sicheng threatened. Hansol gulped, now realising the full extent of Sicheng’s craft. He was an actor, he could twist his face to create the most simple or complex motion he wanted. His position, his flair, his aura radiated power in that moment because he wanted it to. This was the representative of China. The biggest actor of his generation and the singer of the century. Dong Sicheng.

“Donghyuck,” Sicheng called. The younger boy, who (like everyone) had witnessed the scene the manager had created stared at Sicheng with a small frown. “We’re going to head out for a while.”

“Of course ge,” Donghyuck turned back to Mark and gave him a sheepish look. “Give me a second.” Donghyuck turned away from Mark and followed Sicheng and Hansol out of the hall. Renjun, who was situated between Jaemin and Jeno stood up quickly.

“Are you going with them?” Jisung blinked up at the older.

Renjun turned to Donghyuck’s little brother, “yeah… just stay here. I’ll be back,” he smiled and patted the younger’s hair. He looked at both Jeno and Jaemin before running after his three friends. Hansol wasn’t doing so well himself, he thought he could handle being out there and e brave enough to show his face at the wedding scene. But he wasn’t. Sicheng had taken him outside and let the older breath in the cold winter air.

“Ge ge?” Donghyuck asked, pulling the older’s hands away from his face and into his own. Donghyuck was warm and grounded him, giving the older a smile that reminded him of the new home he built with his new friends. Hansol started to cry, “it’s alright ge ge,” Donghyuck hugged him tightly, burying his face into the older boy’s silk dress shirt. He really should have changed out of his music video clothing before going to the wedding.

“They hate me,” he cried.

“No they don’t,” Sicheng said, looking around the place in case anyone decided to follow them. “They’re just hurt.”

“But I never wanted to hurt them,” he cried, burying his face into Donghyuck’s brown dyed hair. The younger was like a radiator, just giving out warmth. Renjun rolled his eyes playfully and flopped his body on top of Hansol’s and Donghyuck’s loosely wrapping his arms around the two. 

“This is the worst hug we’ve ever given. But you’ll be fine ge,” Renjun said. “They’ll understand when the truth is out. They can’t hate you forever,” he said.

“How do you know that?” Hansol sniffed, letting Sicheng bring out his handkerchief. He wiped his face and probably smeared his make up badly.

“Because we could never hate you,” Renjun smiled like it made the most sense in the world. “And we’ve only known you for a couple years, they’ve seen you inside out. They would never hate you,” the younger said.

Hansol weakly laughed and pulled Renjun closer to him. He let Donghyuck and Renjun simply hug him closer, feeling himself start to get better the closer they were and the tighter they hugged. He looked up to see Sicheng smiling down at him. Hansol blinked up and grinned sheepishly. “I can’t go back in there,” he said letting them go. “I want to be better next time. More prepared, they also can’t see me like this.”

“You look alright,” Sicheng said.

Hansol shook his head, “no it’s fine. I want to look stunning and confident whenever I face them. Can we go home?” he asked, looking at Sicheng.

Donghyuck pursed his lips, “I don’t see why not? I’m sure Renjun can think up some excuse. You both leave, we’ll take care of everything here. We’re doing this for them remember that guys.”

Hansol let Sicheng wrap his arm around his waist again, he rested his head against the boys’ shoulder and closed his eyes, letting the younger guide him back to his car. Hansol lifted his head when Sicheng opened the car door and made him sit down. He weakly put on the seat belt and turned his head to face Sicheng whilst he drove back to the rented house Donghyuck was using. Sicheng looked back at the older when the lights turned red in the busy traffic of Seoul city.

“Thank you for standing up for me,” Hansol said after some comfortable silence.

“I would stand up for anyone who’s in the right,” he said, looking back at the road.

Hansol smiled tiredly and rested his head against Sicheng’s arm, “you know that’s not what I mean.”

“...I know.”

Meanwhile Donghyuck and Renjun returned to everyone sitting back in their seats. Johnny and Taeyong looking slightly guilty whilst Yuta seemed to be spaced out. “Where’s Hansol ge and Sicheng ge?” Karry asked.

Donghyuck looked over at Renjun, he was the actor. Renjun cleared his throat, his mind racing a mile a minute trying to come up with a sufficient lie, “Hansol ge felt sick all of a sudden.”

Yibo ge nodded, “he looked pale when he left. What caused it?”

Renjun shrugged, “He kept flinching. It’s his debut, maybe the dieting or late nights have finally caught up. He’ll be fine in the morning, we told him to take a rest.”

Xiao Zhan smiled and nodded, “Good friend.”

Yibo chuckled and looked at Xiao Zhan with a smile, “that’s… technically right.” 


	15. Just the right amount of Lies and Deceit

* * *

DONGHYUCK 

  
Donghyuck had no real control of the situation with Hansol and the NCT members. Everything that Hansol had told him was probably only a fraction of what was going on. When he came into their wedding, the actual tension in the air was thick and awkward. Donghyuck had never seen his ge like that before, well… maybe when he first joined the company. Hansol didn’t want to talk to anyone and kept mostly to himself. He never let anyone near him, but Donghyuck spoke Korean and they got on well. 

The younger knew that Hansol wanted to do everything on his own and he was willing to give him that space. But, he just didn’t know if he was ready to see the older spiral back into the depressing state he was in when he first joined EE. They all had a part to play; Renjun was going to find out as much from SM Entertainment as he could. Donghyuck simply had to sit still and look pretty, distracting Mark whilst the others got to work. This was hard as Mark was rather observant of the younger lately. _Maybe he didn’t trust him?_

Donghyuck took off his glasses and threw the book he was reading across the room. To be fair though, the book he was reading wasn’t all that. He didn’t remember what part he was even on. “Oi!” Renjun walked over to the boy, rubbing his head and holding the book in his other hand. He gave Donghyuck a fiery glare while the model shrunk into the couch more. Renjun placed the book on the coffee table and jumped on top of Donghyuck. What was it with this boy and flopping on people? Donghyuck looked up at Renjun who gave him a smile, “What’s got you so angsty?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Donghyuck grumbled.

Renjun clicked his tongue and sat up, sitting opposite his best friend, looking at him in the eyes. “Come on, tell mama what’s up,” he instructed.

Donghyuck snorted before he sighed and rested his chin on the coach top, looking at his rented house, “It’s about Mark ge.”

Renjun hummed, “Thought as much. What’s up then?”

Donghyuck tilted his head and let his eyes drifted over to Renjun, “Don’t you feel guilty? We’re lying to the NCT members and they have no idea. I get that this is for the betterment of the company and we’re trying to help make them more free but… we’re lying to them Renjun. We’re lying to the SM artists.”

Renjun furrowed his brows, “Are we lying to the SM artist or are _you_ lying to Mark ge?” 

Donghyuck blushed and nudged his friends with his foot, “You know Hansol ge still hasn’t revealed everything to us yet,” he remarked.

Renjun nodded, “We can’t force him. One day he might, or he might think that he just wants to move past it and never tell us. Which is okay too. Don’t stress too much Hyuckie, you have the easiest job out of all of us. Just marry Mark and get on with it,” he teased.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “Of course. I’m already there remember?” Donghyuck pulled his left hand from under his chin and showed Rennjun his ring. The younger squinted his eyes and playfully laughed before getting up and looking at the older with a small smile. Renjun bent down and pressed his lips against Donghyuck’s hair before standing up and walking out of the room. 

Donghyuck lay back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. His mind filling him with no real clue on what to make of the situation at hand. “Maybe I should just listen to Renjunnie. I don’t need to do any of the work anyways. It’s up to Hansol ge and Sicheng ge to get into SM Entertainment… I just have to marry Mark… get on with it,” he mumbled quietly. Donghyuck let his hand float above him, he stared at the plain and fake ring on his finger. He made his way out of the couch and looked around the desolate living room, thinking boredly. 

“What can I do?” he muttered. He turned to the kitchen when he heard his phone started to ring. Donghyuck walked over to it and picked it up, smiling when he saw that it was Mark calling him. At least the older boy didn’t hate Donghyuck. 

“Hey Mark ge,” Donghyuck said into the phone once he answered it. 

“Hi Donghyuck. I wanted to know if you’re free. I thought we got meet up and have lunch?” he asked.

Donghyuck smiled and nodded before he realised that Mark couldn’t see him. “Yeah I’d love too. Just tell me where and I’ll be as fast as I can.”

***

Donghyuck was meeting up with Mark at what looked like a very old and quite abandoned looking small restaurant. When he went in, there really weren't many people around and it was easy to find Mark because he was the only customer wearing a cap and keeping his head down. Mark wasn't dressed like an idol and looked like any regular person but Donghyuck was clad in his gem of clothing. 

He walked over to Mark with such confidence it made the older stare at him in awe for a second. "Hey," he greeted, taking off his tiny leather backpack and setting it by his feet whilst he sat down opposite Mark. Donghyuck was smiling softly whilst Mark continued to oogle the boy. But he was used to it. 

"Hey can I take your order?" a young teenage waitress asked, holding out her notepad and pen.

Donghyuck simply smiled sheepishly, "Anything vegan friendly or vegetarian?" he asked.

She pursed her lips and turned around to stare at the chalkboard menu at the front of the cafe "Hmmm… vegetable pasta?" She turned 

Donghyuck nodded and let her write it down whilst he got some water. Apparently Mark came to the restaurant a lot because he simply replied with 'the usual' when asked about his own meal. 

"This is nice," Donghyuck said trying to diffuse the awkward stillness in the air that Mark was creating. When he didn't get an answer he sighed and looked at the older idol with tiredness in his eyes. "You obviously have questions… just ask," he said. 

Mark arched his brow, "how will I know you would be telling the truth?"

Okay that one hurt. But to be fair, Mark had every right not to trust Donghyuck at this point. The younger shows up with one of his ex-members that he was going to debut with and suddenly they're all friends. Donghyuck would like to laugh it off and say 'small world' but he has a feeling Mark wouldn't appreciate that. 

Still, Donghyuck tilted his head, giving what he hoped to be a hurt expression. The younger inwardly cheered when he saw Mark visibly untense. Who knows? Maybe Donghyuck could have a career in the acting industry too. "I know everything's a little… confusing. But trust me when I say that I'll answer all your questions to the best of my ability." His _lying_ ability in particular.

Mark cleared is throat and took a long sip from his water before he stared right into Donghyuck's eyes. The younger felt himself melting at Mark's quite intense gaze. Guilt was consuming him and if someone didn't say something to cut the silence then Donghyuck was going to spill everything.

"How did you meet Hansol hyung?"

Donghyuck leaned back in his chair and visibly relaxed. It was considerate that Mark was going easy on him at the first question. "He joined our company… 2 years ago. Hansol ge was Sicheng ge's back up dancer. They became really close because of that and he talked to me a lot because I spoke Korean better than anyone at our company. We were both Korean speakers, it made sense to befriend each other," the younger ended off with a shrug. He smiled at their waitress when she put down their lunch in front of them and left. 

"Did you know he was part of our company?"

Donghyuck sat up straighter and furrowed his brows. "When people join our company the majority are unfortunately from a background that doesn't accept their sexuality, or gender, or race… We have a lot of people join us because they've been alienated and mistreated by their previous companies. When Hansol ge joined… he was unusually quiet, sat out a lot, didn't really talk that much. There were rumours that he came from a bad company but none of us pried any further. We only found out he was SM Entertainment after the wedding when he started to panic. Of course we didn't realise that Hansol ge seeing you guys would trigger that."

"Trigger?" Mark said, his eyes widened with slight worry. "What happened?"

Donghyuck wanted to prolong that answer and ask Mark what he meant. But he knew the situation was too serious to joke about now. Donghyuck started to eat his food letting his mind think up different lies he'd tell Mark. 

"On the night of the wedding Hansol ge had finally debuted. As you can imagine that day was very important to him. Hansol he was riding on such highs and happiness that he intended to come to our wedding spreading it. He ended up being forced to return back to a stressful time when he saw Yuta I think. And I'm pretty sure it's because Hansol he and Yuta ge were close?" Donghyuck waited for Mark to nod. "He's tried explaining stuff to us but he's not telling us everything. We're just going to let him continue on with events and shows here in Korea."

Once Donghyuck was finished he continued to look at Mark who was trying to process everything he had said. So he waited patiently until Mark closed his eyes and sighed out tiredly. His eyes opened and he stared at Donghyuck with exhaustion, his shoulders dropped and his lips forming a small pout. Donghyuck reached his hand over the table and set it lightly over Mark's. "Words baby," he whispered.

The tips of Mark's ears started to pink and he smiled for the first time since they sat down. "I wasn't as close with Hansol hyung as most. It's like me and Johnny hyung, I'm very close with him because we're both English speakers and it's easier to talk to him about stuff because our upbringing and cultures are similar, like what you said about Hansol hyung and you bonding because you could both speak Korean," he tried to explain. Donghyuck nodded.

"Hansol hyung got on well with Yuta hyung the most. I guess it's because he taught Yuta a lot of Korean when they were trainees and they also looked really similar back then," Mark smiled with a happy and calm aura radiating him. He was nostalgic Donghyuck noticed. Probably reminiscing the good days of their training period. Donghyuck's fingers itched when he realised that Mark (and probably the whole of NCT) had no idea that Hansol and Yuta were dating back then. 

There was so much lies to be hidden and so many fake stories to create. Donghyuck had never hid so many things at once, which would be a surprise because he was such a public figure but that wasn't the case working at EE. He was so open and truthful about his life because that's how he wants to live. And yeah there are definitely things that he's kept hidden from the public but he's never had to lie before. This was going to be too much for Mark once he finds out. 

A part of Donghyuck, a rather selfish part of him wanted to continue on this fiasco. Wanted to let Mark believe he was completely innocent in all this and was just another Chinese model doing a variety show with him. Wanted to continue being Mark's friends even after the show ends and hopefully… the model felt his hand squeeze Mark's softly- hopefully he could be something more. But no. Donghyuck looked away from Mark and stared down at his backpack which was resting against his leg. He was going to betray Mark's trust and he'll never want anything to do with him again.

"You alright?" Mark's voice cut through Donghyuck's internal panic. The younger stared at Mark and gave a simple nod. 

"Are we- do you still trust me now?" Donghyuck asked.

Mark gave him a simple smile and nodded, "You've given me no reason to not trust you. I'm sorry about how upfront and cruel I seemed at the start of our lunch… I just didn't know how to react to knowing that you knew Hansol hyung."

Donghyuck honestly felt like crying. Mark Lee was too kind. "Small world huh," he breathed. 

Mark grinned (so maybe it was a good to say that) and nodded, calling their waitress and paying for their lunch. Donghyuck got up from his seat and let Mark lead the way, smiling when the older held the door open for him and waited for Donghyuck's car to pick him up. "The one time I decide I wasn't going to drive," Donghyuck muttered, looking down at his phone and waiting on Renjun to reply to his spam texts.

Mark laughed and gave the younger a soft smile, " _Impatient aren't we?"_ He teased in English.

Donghyuck smirked, " _Don't forget. I spend a lot of my time in London Mr Lee."_

Mark blushed, of course he forgot that Donghyuck could speak English. " _Well I-"_

He was cut off by a car literally rolling up in front of Donghyuck. The window rolled down to reveal Sicheng. "Renjun says to stop spamming him and that he's with Hansol at a countdown show thing… so I'm here to pick you up." Sicheng then turned to head to look at Mark and gave him a polite smile. "Need a ride Mark?"

"I'm fine hyung. The company's planning on picking me up, I'm just waiting on their call."

Sicheng furrowed his brows and unlocked the doors, "You're a well known idol standing outside of a shady little restaurant. There was no real debate, I was just trying to be polite. Get in the car," he said. 

Donghyuck blushed and pulled Mark's arm. "Ignore him please. Ge, this is my husband remember?"

Mark didn't even try to correct Donghyuck when the latter called him 'husband' so he mentally recorded that as a win for himself. Mark and Donghyuck didn't have much of a chance to relax in their seat because the entire car was freezing. Donghyuck felt his lower set of teeth start to ache in a sensitive type of way and he immediately cuddle Mark. "Blo-bloody hell it-it-it's freezing in here.'

'This car is a rental," Sicheng said as if that explained anything. 

"And?" Donghyuck asked, he could hear Mark's teeth chattering. The younger simple hugged Mark closely hoping that his role as a 'human radiator' (Renjun's words not his) in his own friendship group would help the older warm up. Also, Mark was wearing a hoodie and most likely something loose and not fluffy underneath donghyuck had three layers of his warmest clothing on and even he was cold. Mark rested his head between the juncture of Donghyuck's shoulder and jawline. 

"So its old and tends to take longer to warm up. The heating is on but its blasting out cold air-" Sicheng placed his hand over of the heaters- "okay nots its lukewarm air. It'll get warmer once the engine warms up."

"Don't care, still cold," donghyuk complained. 

"Do care, go jog," Sicheng replied just as sarcastic. 


	16. Manager man! Aren't they the worst?

MARK

Mark was excited for the episode of ‘We Got Married’ he was going to film with Donghyuck; the younger hadn’t seen Hansol hyung at all during his and Donghyuck’s time together. Mark also hadn’t spent much time in Donghyuck’s rented house, he usually dropped him off at his front door but was never actually inside. Of course Donghyuck would invite him, but he always declined. Mark had seen Sicheng and Renjun a few times and almost wished he had never introduced Renjun to Xiaojun because the two would speak in Chinese and they would sometimes glance at Mark.

Yes the rapper knew they weren’t saying anything bad about him. Probably just teasing at its finest but Mark didn’t want to be teased. So he was grateful that WayV had come out with new stuff and were on different shows because that meant that Mark didn’t get to see much of Dejun. Which mean no teasing. Of course, Johnny had now become accustomed to Donghyuck and they both shared clothing and fashion tips to each other in English.

Donghyuck much more open with whatever was pushed in his direction. Donghyuck pulled off any look and he was the one talking the most professional and actually saying correct terminology whilst Johnny was just talking about how much he liked particular looks. Donghyuck even took the older to a fashion runway in Seoul without Mark, making the rapper only the slightest bit jealous. But, only the slightest. Mark knew it was a bad idea to get the two of them together. Now all he got was the two of them teasing his fashion sense.

“All I’m saying is that walking around your dorm room in simply sweats and hoodies is super lazy,” Donghyuck commented innocently, stuffing his face with ice cream. He and Mark were walking around Seoul, taking their time because they just had a fun ice cream date. Mark noticed that Donghyuck was very much the same person that he was on and off camera. There really was no filter and this turned into a somewhat bad thing when Mark tried to scare him and Donghyuck ended up swearing in both Mandarin and English.

Mark rolled his eyes, already done with his ice cream and just continued to watch the younger eat heartily. Donghyuck didn’t eat a lot to be fair, but when he found any vegan friendly food, it was like a buffet for days. The vegan ice cream was alright in Mark’s opinions, but it didn’t have the same creaminess he was used too. Donghyuck had bought a couple small tubs of ice cream he had in a bag, so that he could give them to his ‘friends’. Which was simply Sicheng and Renjun, but they couldn’t say that because for this episode, the audience had to believe that Donghyuck lived on his own.

“Right, but when I’m in my dorm with my member, there’s no one to impress-”

“How about impressing yourself, mister,” Donghyuck said, pointing his spoon over at Mark. The older felt slightly offended, “I always dress to impress myself. I like wearing clothes because it makes me look good and I love looking good. Sue me,” the younger shrugged.

Mark sighed, “Right let me put this into perspective so you will understand. You’ve just come back to your dorm from a showcase. You’ve already been dancing and rapping- or maybe singing- I don’t know what you prefer-”

“Singing,” Donghyuck answered.

“Right singing. So you’ve been singing and dancing for a showcase and now you’re in the comfort of your dorm. Your body feels like its gonna collapse, what do you wear?” he asked.

Donghyuck pouted and continued to eat his ice cream whilst he scrunched his brows and thought about his answer. Mark placed an arm around Donghyuck’s shoulders and looked at the younger expectedly. “Well?”

Donghyuck looked up at Mark, making the older gulp slightly at their close proximity. “I would wear a top, one of the comfy oversized tops that make my collar bones stand out… I would wear my boxers obviously and…” Donghyuck blushed looking down. “I would wear some fluffy socks, ones made just for winter,” he answered.

Mark licked the bottom of his lips, “Pants?”

“Trousers…” Donghyuck whispered back. He shook his head and let his wavy hair fall over his eyes, blinking up at the older, “I personally think my legs are very sexy, so I let them roam free. Clothes are sometimes restricting no?” he asked, tilting his head.

Mark gulped, “wha-whatever makes you comfortable,” his voice cracked on the last word. Making Donghyuck explode in laughter, Mark turned away embarrassed and looked away at the staff crew following them. Mark’s eyes turned to his manager who looked at him with a beat red face. They looked so angry he felt his arm stiffen on Donghyuck’s shoulder and quickly retracted it. Donghyuck was too busy laughing that he didn’t realise Mark’s slight panic. The older coughed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to look away from his manager.

He huffed and turned away from Mark, pulling out his phone and probably calling the company. Obviously this wouldn’t have happened, but Mark usually thought the worst. “Aahh, you are too cute!”

Mark scrunched up his brows “I’m not cute! I’m a manly man!” he exclaimed.

Donghyuck placed his hands on either side of Mark’s face and squished his cheeks, “Very cute.”

Mark pouted, “Cute…?”

Donghyuck nodded, “very much… very, very much.”

They two eventually made it to Donghyuck house, where the camera crew had already set up the living room, bedroom and kitchen area. Essentially the entire house was completely wired with cameras because it was decided that the majority of the filming would be done in Donghyuck house.

Mark was completely fine with that because he was just giddy to actually get inside and see what Donghyuck rented house looked like. The younger looked over at Mark with a confused face because the older was basically jumping on the spot. “You that excited to come in?” he asked, putting the key in and opening the door. Mark and Donghyuck both stepped in, the rapper taking off his shoes really quickly and waiting for Donghyuck.

“Come on! Come on!”

Donghyuck giggled lightly, before finally slipping off his shoe and standing up properly. Mark grabbed the younger, pulled him into his arms, bridal style and ran out of the patio area and into the house. Mark didn’t particularly know where he was going, but he did know that there was most likely a bunch of cameras in Donghyuck room. So he raced upstairs with Donghyuck shrieking and clinging on to the boy for dear life.

Mark opened the door carefully, making sure not to hurt Donghyuck and raced into the room. Donghyuck was thrown quite haphazardly on the bed and because he still had his vice-like grip around Mark’s shoulders, the older was dragged down too. Mark ended up on top of Donghyuck. His arms lay beside Donghyuck’s head, keeping him just above the younger boy. Donghyuck’s arms lay out flat beside him as he stared at the older with wide and surprising eyes. “What. Are. You. Doing?” he asked.

Mark blushed and smiled nervously, “What? I’ve always wanted to do that,” he said, as if that was going to explain his rather rash actions. Mark looked down at Donghyuck’s arms that started to circle around his waist. His breath hitched, mind going crazy with a slight buzz. For a moment all he could feel with Donghyuck’s hands securely on his waist and then the nice feeling of simply having someone in his arms. Someone equal, someone he _lov_ \- “Oh, I’m so dead,” Mark said.

Donghyuck scrunched up his brows and giggled confusedly. “You alright?”

Mark rolled away from Donghyuck and lay beside him, his leg and arm touching the model next to him. Mark stared up at the ceiling and then turned his face towards Donghyuck who was still looking at him with a confused frown. “Donghyuck…” Mark whispered, his eyes drifting over the model’s pretty face.

“Yes?”

Mark’s eyes gazed over Donghyuck facial features. The younger's eyelashes were long and curved almost perfectly, he could see a bit of shimmer on his eyelids. Donghyuck and gold was actually an illegal combination and how dare he? Mark’s eyes wandered down to the Donghyuck’s little button nose… cute. He wanted to place a fluttering kiss on it every time he saw it. Donghyuck looked so soft but his personality juxtaposed that entirely, a fiery and passionate boy who overcame a lot of difficulties on his own and Mark was infatuated.

Donghyuck’s cheeks started to pink in a soft and calm manner. Maybe it was because they had just come from the cold and were now in a pretty heated room. A rise in temperature, but Mark wanted it to be because of him. He wanted to make Donghyuck blush, and not just that. He wanted to make the model blush and gasp and giggle softly whenever Mark said something he thought was normal, but the younger found cute for some reason. Finally, Mark’s eyes stopped at Donghyuck’s lips. He could hear the younger inhale slightly and stop breathing, something stirred in the idol’s stomach.

“Would you…” Mark licked the bottom of his own lip, “would you…”

“Would I?” Donghyuck asked, his tone smooth like caramel, the shade of his skin, glowing under Mark’s gaze.

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” he whispered.

“Mark ge I-”

And just then, to ruin the moment was the camera crew, who finally walked in. Mark and Donghyuck both scrambled away from each other. “Well, I guess it’s good we have the cameras in here too,” the director muttered. “Why don’t we take a five minute break?”

Mark coughed and got up from the bed, but looking over at his manager that was silently calling for him. He bowed his head and followed him, leaving Donghyuck to gather his thoughts.

“What do you think you’re doing?” his manager shouted, once they were outside.

Mark flinched, that question seemed to be his managers go-to at this point. “You understand what will happen to your career if it got out that you like Donghyu-”

“I don’t!” Mark exclaimed.

“Oh really? Then you wanting to kiss him was just for show I presume?” Mark’s eyes widened, how did- “You’re mic was still on you useless child.” His manager rolled his eyes and then took a step towards Mark, making the younger instinctively move one step back. This seemed to infuriate them more, “stop acting like a child!”

_But I am_ , Mark thought. “I’m going to have to tell this to the president. I don’t care what you say-” he quickly added when Mark opened his mouth- “I can’t believe that you thought of doing something so careless. Do you not care about your own future? Do you not care about your members?”

“I do!” Mark said.

“Of course you do. That’s why you’re acting like this? Don’t think I don’t know where you are when you have your breaks,” he added. Mark couldn’t say anything this time. “Mark,” he said, voice a bit more softer. The younger sniffed, looking up at the man. “You’re going through a lot of this right now. But NCT is at the peak of its career. We just got all the Super Junior members back and both SHINee and EXO won’t gain sales until all members have been and gone through the military. NCT is the only male group under our company that won’t do service in a long time,” he explained carefully.

“It’s already hard now that we’re trying to get WayV and NCT together as 17, you need to understand that a dating scandal is really not going to help anyone. It could go really well or really bad. Unfortunately, you’re a popular member, even if it was a man and woman relationship, who’s to say that it won’t end up like Taeyeon and Baekhyun? You’re one of them, and South Korea don’t like people like you, that’s a fact. So think before you do something like that again.”

Mark was in tears when his manager finished. He didn’t want to speak, he just wanted to be left alone for a while. “I’m sorry, I won’t- I won’t do it again,” he whispered, feeling his voice crack.

“I know you won’t. Which is why I’m going to pull you out of the show.”

Mark’s eyes widened, “I think it’s much safer to pull you out then risk anything further. It’s a good thing this entire relationship is one-sided. It’s bad enough that Donghyuck is like you, at least he carries some level of professionalism. Go to the car Mark, I’ll sort everything here.”

Mark could do nothing but walk back to the car. His eyes were fixated on the floor that he didn’t see Donghyuck running up to him. The younger grabbed his arm, “Mark ge! I called you twice. Your manager looks very annoyed. Did you get in trouble or something?” he asked, looking at the rapper with worry.

“Or something,” Mark replied, trying to keep his eyes away from Donghyuck.

“Oh… were you crying?” he asked, pointing to Mark’s eyes. The older quickly turned away and wiped at his face messily, shaking his head. “Ge, you can tell me if something’s wrong you know? I will always be there for you.”

Mark scoffed, “You don’t even know me.”

Donghyuck pouted, “I mean that’s true. But I do know that you’re very nice and that you took this job because you wanted to help promote your members and group. Even though it could tarnish your reputation. About earlier though…” Donghyuck trailed off.

Mark blushed, “Oh right. The question?”

“Ye-yeah. I just, Mark ge you’re really nice and everything-” Mark didn’t need to hear whatever excuse Donghyuck was going to pull out from the top of his head. He knew a rejection when he heard one. Mark shook his head, not in the mood to feel rejection when he already had his annoying manager to deal with. And now? Possibly Mr Lee Soo-man too because he was being unprofessional.

Mark didn’t hear what Donghyuck had to say because he continued walking to the company car. “Mark ge!” Donghyuck ran back to him, grabbing his arm and pulling him close. “My answer is yes,” he breathed lightly, before placing a kiss on the older’s cheek. Mark’s eyes widened whilst Donghyuck giggled and took a step back. “I better get back to the shoot. See you there?”

Mark didn’t know what to say but simply nodded. 


	17. Our own little Family Therapy sessions

DONGHYUCK

Sicheng, Hansol and Renjun all blinked at Donghyuck after he told them that he had kissed Mark on the cheek. Donghyuck had explained to them about the recent ‘We Got Married’ episode and how he had gone after Mark and his manager. That he had accidentally eavesdropped on their conversation and that he was worried that Mark wasn’t going to continue with the variety show and did the first thing he could think of.

“Which…” Renjun slowly opened and closed his mouth, as if he were tasting the words on his tongue. “Was kissing him?”

Donghyuck nodded quickly, letting the information settle down between the three. They were all sitting in the living room, on the ground, with the light of the TV reflecting on their faces. “Do you like him?” Renjun asked.

Donghyuck gulped and felt his teeth instinctively bite the inside of his cheek, “I…” Now it was Donghyuck’s time to be careful with his words, “I don’t.” Everyone let that sink in again, it seemed like they were still trying to process anything. “Can someone please say something?” Donghyuck asked quite desperately. His tone wavering slightly, alerting only Renjun who got up and sat beside his friend.

“Can you both leave?” he asked, his eyes not leaving Donghyuck. Sicheng looked like he wanted to say something, but Hansol guided him out of their living room. Donghyuck let himself loose after they left, pulling his knees close to his chest and burying his head between the crevice.

He just wanted to be swallowed up. “He likes me Renjun. I- I’m the biggest liar on this planet.”

“I mean true,” Renjun mumbled, leaning by Donghyuck and slightly nudging him with his shoulder. “At the end of the day, you’re going to have to tell Mark ge the truth right?” Donghyuck didn’t say any particular words. Instead, Renjun received a rather soft hum that he took for a yes. “Do you want my advice?”

Donghyuck looked like, “please.”

Renjun stared down at his friend and sighed softly, “you should just tell him the truth. I know it seems bad, but when you think about it. You’re messing with Mark ge’s feelings and it’s obviously eating you up right now... so if do you tell him the truth at least he’ll know and you won’t feel as bad. Donghyuck, I’m going to be honest and tell you something,” he leant closer and started to lower his voice. “This mission isn’t going to last very long.”

“What do you mean?” Donghyuck asked, equally as quiet.

“Hansol ge and Sicheng ge both are trying their best to continue on with getting any response from SM, but I overheard them talking about how the CEO was going to pull out of the whole thing because we couldn’t establish anything.”

Donghyuck furrowed his brows, “our CEO?”

“Yep.”

“Well… what if I continued my relationship with Mark ge?” he asked, blinking at Renjun with a newfound determination.

This time it was Renjun that pulled back, “I’m sorry- what? Did you literally not hear anything I told you?”

“What if I continued my relationship with Mark ge,” he said slower.

“Yeah… still don’t get it.”

Donghyuck bit into his inner cheek and looked back at the house, Hansol and Sicheng were probably in their rooms, discussing this themselves. Or reporting back to the CEO. “If I continued whatever this is with Mark. I keep the show going on for as long as I can? I start to get closer with Mark, I can get closer with the members. Which means I spend a lot more time in SM Entertainment?”

Donghyuck was now looking back at Renjun, silently asking for the younger to piece the puzzle together. “That way we gain evidence against them! But- but what if you get caught? Mark won’t let you out of his sight.”

“All I need is a couple minutes right?”

Renjun arched his brow, “you’re no tech genius is all I’m saying.”

“But you are,” Donghyuck gave Renjun a small smirk. Renjun was definitely going to refuse. This was entirely crazy and the last time that Renjun tried to ‘Mission Impossible’ his way into SM Entertainment, he almost got caught by NCT U and almost had a bunch of trainee’s yelled at because they were showing him around. Then again, Renjun looked over at Donghyuck rather hopeful expression and sighed.

“The things a best friend must do…”

“Yes!” Donghyuck shouted, standing up and shooting his fist into the air. “So you’ll do it?” he spun around and pointed back at Renjun.

“I will.”

“Thank you so much Renjun!” Donghyuck giggled, hugging his friends tightly whilst Renjun tried pushing him away. “I couldn’t do this without you!”

Renjun pushed Donghyuck away and raised his own fist, ready to attack when Hansol and Sicheng came back with confused looks plastered over their faces. “What’s with all the shouting?”

“We’re fine ge ge,” Donghyuck smiled, looking up at his friends.

Hansol nodded slowly and looked back at Sicheng, “could I borrow Donghyuck?” he didn’t wait for a response before taking Donghyuck’ hand and pulling him along to his own bedroom. Hansol set Donghyuck down to sit comfortably in his bed and then turned to his door, looking outside before he closed it and paced the rooms a couple times before ultimately slumping into the chair by his desk.

“Ge ge? What’s wrong?” Donghyuck asked.

Hansol’s hands were gripping the edge of the chair’s armrest, “Lee Mark. Lee Mark, is…” Hansol licked the bottom of his lip, “a very special boy,” he continued carefully. “I don’t- at least I say I don’t care much about the members but they will always have a special place in my heart Donghyuck-ssi.” His wide and unblinking eyes stared at Donghyuck; the younger could feel himself get goosebumps.

“I understand ge ge.”

“Hyung, Donghyuck I’m your hyung. I’m can’t-” Hansol turned away, his eyes penetrating the wall beside him. “Ever since I came back to Seoul, and ever since I’ve been around the NCT members… I just. I wouldn’t call it nostalgia you know. It’s hard to explain, I feel like when I moved to China and joined EE, I wanted to make a different version of Hansol. A confident and talented version of myself that I hadn’t successfully created in Korea before. But now that I’m back, and it’s been so many years, you know? I feel like a faker, because that wasn’t me.

“When I was an NCT member, I wasn’t confident and I didn’t speak much compared to the boys. But that’s the thing, I didn’t speak much but they didn’t care. They knew I loved them and that I loved the stuff we did together and they helped me accept that part of me. I was being something that they wouldn’t have wanted, they wanted me to be real and I’m a fake.”

“Ge ge-”

“Hyung,” Hansol reminded.

Donghyuck gulped slightly, “ _hyung_. You’re not a faker. You can’t be because every version of yourself is all you. If you want to be confident then that’s all on you. You’re not wearing a mask of confidence, because that’s not possible. That confidence is you and it’s always been there and I’m sure as hell that the NCT members would’ve been proud of who you’ve become if the situation was different. You are you hyung. If you want to be called hyung instead of ge, then that’s fine. If you want to speak in only Korean to us then please do that. We’re never here to make you uncomfortable you know that, right?”

Hansol nodded, “thank.”

“Welc,” Donghyuck replied.

Hansol breathed in deeply, keeping his breath in slow before exhaling heavily. “I need to talk to you about Mark though.”

“Right… what about him?”

“I told you Mark was special and I really do mean that. Other than being from Canada and literally having the kindness of like a thousand Santa's compiled into one, I know that boy. I watched that boy grow up and heck, I could argue I had a hand in raising that kid.” Donghyuck smiled softly, Hansol was still just as protective, even if he said he didn’t care anymore. “When Mark loves… he loves with his entire being.”

Donghyuck nodded, “that I can tell.”

“He might not love you now but who’s to say he won’t fall harder and deeper and faster in only a couple dates? Mark knows that his time with you is limited to this variety show. He’ll want you more and more and when he knows that you love him back, he’ll be ready to drop everything to you. Mark is a lover and he always has been. He’s got such a kind soul and you don’t really have people like that much anymore. What I guess I’m trying to say is that he’s going to be loving you one day.

"You don’t love him, and I don’t want him hurt by that. He’s going to feel so betrayed by this when we’re done with it. I can handle him hating me again, he’s already on the defence whenever I’m around but Mark… Mark might react differently with you.”

“What do you mean?” Donghyuck asked.

“That’s just the thing Hyuckie, I wouldn’t know.”

***

Donghyuck was in bed when Sicheng crawled into his space and lay beside him. “I had a feeling someone was going to have another talk with me,” Donghyuck said softly into the night.

“I just wanted to check up on you,” Sicheng whispered.

“Which is why you’re sleeping in my bed?” Donghyuck twisted around to face Sicheng who was laying a bit away. “Why are you really here?”

“Maybe it’s because you have a king size bed and I wanna sleep comfy,” he complained. Donghyuck giggled quietly and closed his eyes, a smile rendering his face. “Do you really like this kid Hyuck?”

Donghyuck hummed, letting his bones slowly relax further into the mattress. He sighed quietly, “I don’t know gege,” he whispered.

“Then why do it?”

Donghyuck didn’t say anything, he didn’t want to and to be honest, he was pretty tired. But his mind was still telling him that he’d feel guilty if he didn’t answer Sicheng honestly. “I want to help you guys with EE and SM,” he said honestly.

This time Donghyuck didn’t hear Sicheng for a long time, maybe he’d gone to sleep too? “I think what you’re doing is going to hurt him.”

Donghyuck felt his chest tighten, “I know… but he’s going to be hurt anyway. We’re going to take his company and potentially his career away if we do this right-”

“If we do this right, at least we’ll help him with a management that treats him right.”

Donghyuck nodded, letting his mouth open and yawn slightly. He opened one eye and looked over at Sicheng who was staring back at him. Donghyuck closed his eyes again and let his body fall closer onto his stomach. “I think he’ll be fine. He’s a talented one and if they decide to leave the company then that’s on them.”

“Are you talking about NCT now?”

“I’m talking about all SM employees,” he muttered.

“Hyuck…” Donghyuck hummed, letting Sicheng know that he was listening. But all he heard from the other was a soft sigh, tired and possibly just giving up. Because when Donghyuck had his mind set in stone, then there was nothing that anyone could do. “Goodnight,” he whispered into the air. Donghyuck felt a ghost of a kiss on the arch of his brow before the bed shifted and he felt Sicheng’s warmth leave him. He opened his eyes and watched the older pad his way out of the young model’s room.

Donghyuck sat up when he was sure that Sicheng was gone and shuffled to find his phone in the dark. He turned it on and felt a newfound warmth bubble in his chest when he saw the notifications from a certain South-Korean idol. Donghyuck lay back in his bed and started to text Lee Mark, letting him know about his day. 


	18. Fight For Me Sweetheart.

MARK

It had been a full week since Mark had last attended the ‘We Got Married’ episodes when his manager decided to pull him out. He was recently pulled out of practise to go and attend a meeting with the directors of the variety show to talk about his decision. Mark was seated in the company vehicle whilst his manager talked over what he needed to say and do which really wasn’t much. “I’ll handle everything. Unless a direct question is aimed at you then don’t talk,” he warned, giving the rapper a glare.

Mark felt himself sink lower into his chair, his chest burning with rage at his manager but he refused to say anything. In fact, he refused to talk to his manager about this too, if he wasn’t going to talk then he might as well give everyone the silent treatment. Mark was quick to take off his seatbelt and get out of the car, waiting for his manager in a brooding manner. He looked over at his manager who was pulling out their suitcase and readying themselves in a very SM manner. A snooty face to go with the prestige of being one of the big three. 

“Ouch!” a voice squeaked from the sidewalk. Mark and his manager both turned around to find Donghyuck rubbing his side and glaring playfully at his own manager. She was holding a phone to her ear and had a pen out. If Mark had to guess, she probably stabbed Donghyuck with the pen to get him out of the car. Donghyuck shook his head and let his hair fall gracefully over his eyes, whilst he looked around. He made eye contact with Mark and waved over to the older.

Before Mark could respond, his manager grabbed his arm and dragged him into the main broadcasting building. 

Mark looked back to find Donghyuck smiling from behind him, whilst also trying to listen to whatever his own manager was trying to say. Donghyuck leaned over to whisper something into his manager’s ear and gave Mark a smirk. Mark, confused, simply furrowed his brows and watched as the older lady rushed over him and his own manager, grabbing the attention of his senior. Mark watched as she started to talk to his manager, enough that was distracted. 

Mark yelped when he felt hands on his hips pull him away from his manager. “Huh? Mark! Get back here!”

Mark turned around and quickly grabbed Donghyuck’s hand in his own, letting the younger run and guide him through a random corridor. They both continued to run through the maze of the building until they couldn’t hear Mark’s manager shout for them. Mark looked down at Donghyuck who was breathing heavily and crouching over himself to pant heavily. “God I suck at running,” he said. 

“We’re going to be in so much trouble,” Mark said, trying to sound urgent but the smile on his face said otherwise. Donghyuck stood back up to his rightful height, which was equal to Mark… maybe he was wearing insoles. Mark didn’t have time to ask because Donghyuck grabbed his arm and dragged him into a random room. “Wha- Donghyuck!”

“Shhh!” Donghyuck whispered, turning on the light and smiling, “nice. I was hoping we’d be alone,” he grinned, turning around to look at Mark. 

The older one noticed the room they were currently in, it was an empty conference room. Probably for the use of holding pitches and on the occasion, meetings. He looked back at Donghyuck and smiled at the younger sadly, “what’s with the face Mark Lee? A face like yours deserves to smile,” Donghyuck flirted, arching his brow with a smile. 

Mark felt his face flush at the comment and giggled nervously, “we- ahem… this is the last time we’ll see each other,” the seriousness came back. Donghyuck looked a little crestfallen himself, nodding slightly. “I just- I wished I got to spend more time with you, Donghyuck.”

The younger shook his head, “you want to spend more time with me?” 

Mark frowned, “well of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

Donghyuck bit his lips, Mark’s eyes immediately becoming hyper aware of them. “I thought that you were the one who wanted to pull out of the variety show… I thought I had done something-”

“No,” Mark was quick to reassure. He held Donghyuck’s face in his hands, leaning forward to stare at the younger’s pout. “I would never want to finish this. I don’t want to be away from you.”

“But I thought that because of Hansol hyung-”

“No that’s not it. I still,” Mark felt his throat subconsciously gulp and he turned to face away from Donghyuck. “Hansol is-  _ was  _ never the reason for me leaving. My manager he- he’s a bit-”

“Homophobic?” Donghyuck supplied. 

“Right, that. He’s worried we’re getting too close,” Mark said honestly. Donghyuck took a step closer, his chest a couple centimeters away from Mark’s. And his breath fanning over the olders.

“You could argue we’re close,” he whispered. Mark took a step back, his body  was pressed against the wall, keeping some separation between him and Donghyuck. The younger smiled guiltily, “sorry…”

“No it- it’s fine,” Mark said. “I’ve never had someone do that to me before,” he replied honestly. 

Donghyuck arched his brow and turned away from Mark, “no one’s done that before? Why? You’re a very handsome boy Mark Lee, I can hardly imagine people don’t ever want to keep their hands off you,” he turned and sat on one of the tables, grinning up at Mark like he didn’t just make the older flush another 10 shades redder than Taeyong hyungs current hair. 

“I-” Mark didn’t know what to say. 

“Cat got your tongue,” Donghyuck teased. Oh, he was having the time of his life. 

“You couldn’t say the same for yourself? You’re one of the youngest and most successful models in China? I’m sure there are men and women worshipping you right now,” he remarked.

Donghyuck gave Mark a satisfied smirk, “why would I want just anyone when I can find the man for myself?”

Mark knew what game the younger one was playing. He just didn’t know how much he really liked playing it. “And what type of man are you trying to find?” he found himself asking. 

Donghyuck hummed, and Mark had felt his breath hitch in his throat. Donghyuck could really be a good singer, he must remember to make the younger sing for him. “Looking, looking, looking…” Donghyuck smirked, slowly moving back toward Mark until he was an arm reach away. Mark watched Donghyuck eyes glisten with confidence and stop right before him, “Oh look,” he said smiling widely, “I found him.” 

“Do you like me?” Mark blurted out, feeling him start to crumble, wanting nothing more than to crawl under on the meeting tables in the conference room and hide for a million years. He saw the complete surprise on Donghyuck's face, a little shocked to have been asked something so personal, so intimate. Mark would have understood if Donghyuck did the same. Heck, he would have gotten an emotional whiplash at the sudden subject change. But then, Mark calmed down, Donghyuck held a soft smile. One that was genuine, one that was him and so very real. 

“I like you Mark Lee,” he whispered. “I like you enough that I don’t want this variety show to end, to ever end in fact,” he said, suddenly Donghyuck appeared smaller. More insecure and Mark didn’t know how to feel. The younger had just shown so many different sides of him that it felt like he was 100 different people. 

Then suddenly Mark was the brave one, he held Donghyuck hands in his own and pulled him forward. Donghyuck took a step and looked back at Mark with a small smile, a goodbye. He didn’t want that, he couldn’t just say goodbye to donghyuck because he didn’t even know him for that long. And now they were together- or maybe not. No one asked anyone, but Donghyuck kissed him. Granted, it wasn’t a real kiss, but that must mean that he liked him back right? Oof emotions were confusing. 

Mark looked back at Donghyuck, simple and plain but fiery and gorgeous. Donghyuck who was willing to take Mark’s hand and run away from their managers and responsibility. Maybe Mark was still scared that his manager was running after him. Maybe the door to the conference room would open to find security separate them. Maybe this was the last chance that he would ever see Donghyuck again. In which case, he really did not want to be separated. “We won’t separate. We won’t ever okay?”

He hoped that he sounded reassuring, but maybe there was something wrong, because Donghyuck wasn’t smiling. “Mark ge… I want- I want-” Donghyuck bit his lip, looking back at their clasped hands. 

“What do you want Donghyuck? Please just tell me.”

“I want you to fight for me,” he said, looking back at the older. 

And just like any other drama, the two  _ were _ separated. Mark hadn’t known that his manager was behind him and before he knew it, the man stormed into the conference room and grabbed the young idol by his collar and dragged him out of the room in a flash. Mark could hear Donghyuck gasp from behind him, ready to help when the boys’ own manager had stopped him. 

Mark didn’t even listen to a word that his manager said, all he knew was that he was being chewed out but he didn’t care. The words that Donghyuck had said to him were relaying back in his head, the younger wanted him to fight for him. How was Mark supposed to do that? How does he fight back? That was a rather ambiguous ask. Does he fight his manager? Because that was a terrifying thought in itself. 

Mark was guided (read: dragged) to another conference room, but this time there were a lot more people inside. The first person that Mark recognised, was the CEO of the KBS show and the then directors of the show as well as the actual crew staff. There was another person that Mark recognised was also part of the SM Entertainment staff, they were senior in marketing and promotions. They were probably the person that got Mark his role on that variety show, which made him feel more guilty. 

All their hard work went to waste now that Mark was pulling out. He took a seat in front of the CEO and gulped when he felt the hand of his manager rest on the chairs back. Overlooking him and with a scrutinizing gaze that managed to make Mark still and hold his breath. Donghyuck calmly took a seat beside Mark, with his own manager standing behind him as a protector. Mark felt watched, felt like he was always being watched, whilst Donghyuck paraded around with such a carefree spirit and the knowledge that no one would do anything to him because he was free. 

Mark was jealous. 

“So we understand that Mark Lee would like to pull out of the variety show, we also understand that this is not the first time SM Entertainment has actually pulled out of the show-” Mark didn’t listen. Everything had suddenly become too much for him, this wasn’t just about him or Donghyuck. It was bigger than NCT as well. No, this was also for the company. The company that nurtured his talent and brought him fame and light into his world by debuting him. Pulling out meant the company was going to go under fire… again. 

Taemin and Naeun from Apink. Then there was Heechul and his new relationship with Momo that was tarnishing his relationship on the show with that one global model. The public were like fire, and if you couldn’t control them properly, you were sure to get burned. Everyone's eyes were set on Mark and he blinked back suddenly, pulled to the surface and rejoined in their talks. 

“So- sorry what?” he asked, looking around at everyone. 

Mark could hear the sigh from his manager just behind him and bit the inner corner of his cheek. He looked ahead at one of the seniors and prayed that someone would start talking real soon. 

“It was stated in your contract that if you wanted to leave, you would verbally tell us,” the director of the show explained. 

“Okay?” Mark elongated, looking back at his manager in confusion. 

“I don’t think you understand Mr Lee,” the director said patiently. “The contract stated that  _ you _ were the one that needs to give verbal feedback to us. Not your manager, who called in to tell us that you wanted to be terminated from the show.”

“This is ridiculous, there was never a clause like this in the previous contracts!” Mark’s manager fumed. 

The director shrugged, “no, but then again. It’s been a long time since someone from SM Entertainment has come on the show. The last couple, as you know, were Holland and M.I.N.T. It was in fact, M.I.N.T. who suggested that they be the sole owners of their own rights rather than their management. Because Holland was already his own manager and a self-made idol, it made sense to include M.I.N.T. into that. We did give a small briefing, but you never attended.” 

Mark felt hope bloom in his chest, he may have been slaughtered by his manager for continuing on his next actions, but he didn’t care. He looked over at Donghyuck who was equally staring at him with eyes full of hope. Hope that they will have more time together.

“I’ll do it,” Mark said, staring straight at Donghyuck, before he looked back at the director. “You said that I need to give you my insight verbally, right? Then I’ll continue to do the show, I don’t want to quit… The NCTzen’s were so excited to see me and Donghyuck together, I’ll follow their wishes,” he excused. 

The director gave Mark a smile and nodded his head, “well I think you’re old enough to make your own choses,” he joked. “The show will continue, it’ll be nice to see you next week.”

“Of course,” Donghyuck said, standing up and bowing, before he gave a smile to Mark and bid goodbye to everyone. Mark looked over at the senior promotions manager from SM Entertainment and watched the man look at him with tired but relieved eyes. 

“You know what, kid?” he shrugged an arm over his shoulder, whilst they both walked out. “I’m kinda thankful that you said you’ll continue to do the show. Would’ve been harder to just shut it down and have upset fans you know?” he smiled.

Mark nodded, “you don’t think I made a bad decision?”

“Hey, I’m just the marketing manager. Whatever you want to do, is solely on you. But, if you really want my word? Then no, I don’t think you made a bad decision. You’re a grown man, Mark Lee, a little rough around the edges, but everyone is when they start out.” 

Mark furrowed his brows, “but I’ve been in the industry for a couple years now?”

“Doesn’t mean you stop learning from experience.” Mark gave the manager a smile, feeling a lot more confident now. 


	19. oh so domestically cute stuff ahead

DONGHYUCK

Another day goes by and another episode of ‘We Got Married’ must be filmed. There was obviously something different about the connection between Mark and Donghyuck this time, an air of young and fresh love present. Donghyuck felt almost kind of bad whenever Mark came to him bounding in happiness and leaving him small notes and gifts. G-d he was such a horrible person. 

But every time Mark smiled at him, his heart just did a thing. Like a little, subtle, almost non-existent floop. He didn’t know how to describe it, but he did have a slight suspicion on what it was and that terrified him. Because that was definitely not the plan. “You alright?” Mark asked, squeezing his hand whilst the two of them walked down the streets of Seoul. Donghyuck had a scarf wrapped around his neck and covering the top half of his face, whilst he leant closer to Mark. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m quite nervous, not the best singer,” he laughed. 

Mark chuckled, “well neither am I.”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes, “you’ll probably be rapping the entire time. I can’t believe you wrote karaoke for a date idea,” he muttered, shaking his head. But the small and subtle raise of his cheeks made Mark aware of his smile. “Sicheng ge is so much better than me at singing. This is going to go horribly wrong!” he exclaimed.

Mark laughed, “yeah well Sicheng is China’s pride and joy- he’s been singing for how long now?” he asked.

Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders, making his scarf move closer to his face, “he started when he was a teenager though. A lot of talent that one, I’m telling you!” Donghyuck waved a judgemental finger at Mark who laughed and pulled him close. “What?” 

“You’re just cute,” he giggled quietly. 

Donghyuck felt his face heat up, resulting in him bringing down his scarf a little and breathing in the cold, winter air of Seoul. “It’s gonna be Christmas soon,” he said, the two of them walking into the karaoke place with their camera crew following suit. 

“I know, you excited?” Mark asked.

“I guess so, it’ll be the first Christmas I spend away from China. It's going to be interesting to see the change in traditions,” he said honestly. 

Mark turned to look at Donghyuck whilst the director got the karaoke room set up for them. “You talk about the difference in culture between China and Korea a lot? Is that something you’re interested in?” he asked.

Donghyuck hummed quietly to himself, thinking carefully about his answer. “I guess so? I like to know about different cultures because that’s just interesting to me. But also I guess it’s because I took history as a school subject. Other than learning about different wars, I’ve always been interested in learning about the different cultures of countries. It’s just… something that I’ve always found myself questioning. What led to this? What led to that? Why hasn’t this changed yet? You know?” he looked back at Mark and blushed at the intense look the older was giving him. “Wh-what?” he laughed.

“Nothing, you just look so nice,” he whispered. 

Donghyuck laughed out loud and ruffled Mark’s hair, before walking over to the karaoke room and looking around with a smile. “I have to confess something,” he said, looking over at Mark. “I’ve never done this before,” he said. 

Mark looked at Donghyuck with wide eyes, “really?”

“Yeah, I just never found joy in karaoke. The music stuff isn’t really my scene,” he shrugged nonchalantly. 

“Right, well we have to change that,” Mark said.

Donghyuck watched as Mark started to work more in his element and laughed as the older picked out Chinese songs. Donghyuck sat and watched Mark start to sing and rap, clapping and cheering his ‘husband’ on until Mark pulled him up and gave him the mic. Donghyuck blushed and shook his head but Mark was adamant. Donghyuck looked back at the lyrics and opened his mouth. 

“Okay then, here goes nothing,” Donghyuck whispered to himself before he started to sing. His eyes never left the screen even when he felt Mark still beside him. He just thought that it was because his singing was that average, he blushed and prayed that the song was over. When he finished the last lyric, he placed the mic gently down on the table and turned back to Mark. The older was sporting a shocked face, making Donghyuck groan. 

“That bad huh?” he asked.

“Bad?! Donghyuck you have the voice of an angel, what the hell?! How are you not a singer?!” Mark exclaimed, grabbing Donghyuck’s shoulders and shaking him. 

Donghyuck laughed and looked at Mark with wide and hopeful eyes, “You really think so?”

“Yes!” Mark shouted, making Donghyuck cringe. “That’s it, we have to do a duet or something. I’m not letting your talent go to waste. We have to plan something together,” he started to say. Donghyuck watched as Mark continued to talk to himself, muttering different plans for them both. He smiled softly and shook his head, turning back and picking out more songs for them both to sing. 

As much fun as it was to film, Donghyuck and Mark were completely drained by the time they arrived to Donghyuck’s house. They were both like walking zombies, ready to just drop on the couch, watch some light drama and then sleep. Instead, the crew had decided to add another segment to the show, couple cooking. 

“I’m tired,” Donghyuck whined, whilst the camera crew set up their kitchen space. He looked back at Mark who wrapped his arms around the younger, letting Donghyuck rest his head on Mark’s shoulder. “Your manager is not here,” Donghyuck mumbled.

“You noticed,” Mark said, rubbing Donghyuck’s tired back. 

“I did. I just didn’t know if it would be good for me to say anything, I don’t know how your relationship works with your manager.”

“Well,” Mark rested his head against Donghyuck’s hair, “let’s just say it’s easier to hug you when the cameras are off… boyfriend.”

Donghyuck smiled, “oh yeah… forgot we’re together. Just seems so normal because of the show,” he muttered, closing his eyes. 

Mark nodded, “I get that. Also, you better not be sleeping on me, we have some cooking to do,” he said. 

Donghyuck groaned, “I can’t believe we’re still working. This is so hard,” he whined again, turning his head to face Mark with a small pout adorning his face. 

“Cute,” Mark muttered, grinning as the younger blushed. “Question though. Where are Renjun, Sicheng hyung and Hansol hyung? I thought they were all living with you?” he tilted his head when he asked this question. 

“They know that you’re staying the night, so they’ve opted out for a hotel, just for the night. They don’t really mind.”

Mark frowned, “still feel bad though.” 

“Well there’s no-”

“Okay you two, you up for spaghetti?” their director asked, clapping his hands together. 

“I’m up for some sleep,” Mark said, nodding with his eyes open but face, more tired than anything. Donghyuck pinched his cheek and gave the director a small nod, before he turned and started to walk to the kitchen. 

“So I was watching a few NCT videos and interviews,” Donghyuck said, turning to Mark whilst he started the stove. 

“Oh you did?”

Donghyuck hummed and started to fill a pot with water, placing it on the stove. “Apparently, someone is a terrible cook,” he teased. 

Mark looked away with a slight blush, “right well I don’t really need to because we already have designated cooks in NCT. Taeyong hyung is a very good cook and we have  our own cooking staff that makes our stuff.”

Donghyuck tutted, “and to think. I thought my husband was perfect. Guess everyone has flaws,” he shook his head with a teasing smile over his lips. Mark narrowed his eyes at Donghyuck and looked over at the younger with a challenging gaze. 

“What would you like for me to do then?” he asked.

Donghyuck looked around, “I can’t have you chop the onion. Your chopping skills are… slow. And I’ll be starting on the sauce very soon, so how about you chop some tomatoes?” Donghyuck picked out a few and threw them at Mark who panickedly caught them all. Donghyuck chuckled and went to chop the onions himself. “I love onions in things, so I’m adding a lot more. Do you like- oof!” Donghyuck shouted when he felt Mark’s entire body flopped over himself. He gasped and looked to the left, face almost colliding with Mark who wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s middle and held him closely. 

Donghyuck giggled nervously, “What are you doing?” 

“I suck at cooking, I’m also tired. Win-win for me,” Mark shrugged. 

Donghyuck felt himself still when Mark’s voice came out deep and guttural, “holy hell that was sexy…” he whispered. 

“Huh?” Mark asked.

“Nothing!” Donghyuck continued to chop the onions, laughing when Mark started to dab on his eyes with some tissue. “Thank you,” he rolled his eyes. “What a lovely assistant,” he acknowledged. Mark hummed in approval and blinked when Donghyuck tried to move, “Mark ge- I need to get to the frying pan!” he laughed. 

Mark wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s waist tighter and picked him up. Donghyuck screamed in surprise as Mark spun him around to the stove that was behind them. “You! You are insufferable!” Donghyuck exclaimed in English. 

“You know it baby,” Mark smirked, kissing Donghyuck’s neck. 

The younger giggled nervously again, “man…” he sighed. “Tired Mark Lee is a very different Mark Lee.” 

Mark hummed, “all Mark Lee are great Mark Lee’s. We love all Mark Lee’s in this household.”

Donghyuck laughed, “do you even know what you’re saying?”

“Yes?”

Donghyuck shook his head, making the sauce, he placed the pasta into the boiling water and tried to make sure that everything wouldn’t set on fire. That would be very bad. But that was also a very likely outcome with how restricting Mark was being, Donghyuck couldn’t move that far without Mark complaining. “Sing for me,” Donghyuck asked. “Or put some music on,” he asked while plating up. 

Donghyuck almost sighed out in relief when Mark let him go to put on some music. He quickly tried to clean all the mess and out all the plates in the sink, in fear that Mark would lock him in place again. Mark had put on a ballad, making Donghyuck smile at his choice in music. They both sat down and ate their dinner in peace whilst the music continued to play in the background. “This is nice,” Donghyuck whispered once he finished. 

Mark nodded, grabbing their plates and heading to the sink. “I’ll wash up, why don’t you get changed into your pajamas.” Donghyuck nodded and went to his bedroom. He quickly got changed and then sat on his bed for a second. 

“I’m not,” Donghyuck whispered to himself. “I can’t,” he said. “Mark’s great but I have a mission,” the man said to himself. “I have to stick to that,” he made a fist and lightly brought it against his other hand’s palm. “I will not fall for Mark Lee. I’m better than that.” 

Donghyuck nodded to himself and walked back to the kitchen, where Mark was still washing the dishes. It was so nice and domestic and insanely cute. “Fuck, I’m so not good at this,” he whispered under his breath in English. Donghyuck snuck up from behind Mark and hugged him tightly, burying his face in the older’s back. Mark screamed from the surprise making Donghyuck laugh out loud. “Got you back!”

“You scared me!” Mark exclaimed. 

“Karma loser,” he giggled. 

Mark chuckled, the feeling running through Donghyuck’s body. Mark slowly started to sway from side to side, making Donghyuck sway with him. “Aaaaand I’m done,” Mark said, during his hands and turning around to face donghyuck who grinned widely. “Why are you smiling?” 

“Dance with me Mark Lee,” he ordered, pulling Mark’s arms and letting the two sway weirdly around the kitchen. They both bumped into the counter and went around far into the living room, giggling like lovesick fools having a good time. Maybe they were, if Donghyuck could let himself go and forget about the mission he set for himself. The mission, the task, the biggest lie he had made for Mark and himself. 

They both landed on the couch, laughing at their clumsiness. “One day, we’re gonna be able to dance, and we’ll do it well,” Mark said.

“One day,” Donghyuck promised. 

The director called cut but Mark and Donghyuck didn’t usher away from each other. Instead, Donghyuck rested his head against the couch and looked over at Mark who was staring back at him. “I’m really tired,” he announced. 

“We have one more segment to film,” Mark said. 

“One more,” Donghyuck groaned, lifting himself up and then helping Mark also stand. They both walked into Donghyuck bedroom, with the owner jumping into the mattress and sinking his body in the warmth of the covers. Mark got changed into his pajamas and dutifully joined Donghyuck on bed whilst the crew all set up there. 

“And we’re on!” the director called. 

Donghyuck and Mark dragged themselves up to sit properly in bed. Donghyuck lay his head on Mark’s chest, closing his eyes and letting Mark softly stroke his hair. “Today was fun,” Mark commented. 

“It was,” Donghyuck mumbled. “I’m never cooking with you again,” he commented offhandedly. 

Mark chuckled quietly making Donghyuck furrow his brows, “you move too much!” The younger rolled away and let his arm fall over his bed. He groaned when Mark wrapped an arm around his stomach and dragged him back into the rapper’s chest. 

“Oof- you are a cuddler Mark Lee,” Donghyuck whispered. 

“Get used to it, husband,” Mark yawned once and lay his head behind Donghyuck letting the younger sink into his arms before a still silence filled the room. 

“And we’re done,” the director said. But Donghyuck and Mark didn’t move. It was fine to be fair, Mark was going to stay over at Donghyuck anyway, they just had to clean Renjun’s room for him to stay in. Except the crew left and Donghyuck and Mark still hadn’t moved. Donghyuck opened an eye, stretching his arm out to turn off his bedside table light and then let his arm drop onto the bed again. 

“Night Mark ge,” he whispered.

“Goodnight love.” 


	20. renjun's big entrance pt. 1

RENJUN

Renjun didn’t know his way around SM Entertainment nearly as much as Donghyuck did. He had been a handful of times, one of them being when he was literally trying to kidnap Mark. So no. He did not have much experience in the building and didn’t know how to find his way in and out. Instead, he tried his best to look like a professional and make due with fact that he had a very pretty face and said absolute bullshit with such confidence he could fake his way into anything.

This seemed to be coming into his favour when he was met, again, with a familiar set of trainees. “Oh Renjun sunbae-nim!” a soft voice called out. 

“Hey guys, how are you doing?” he asked, walking into their practise room and giving the young trainees a small smile. He didn’t get to thank them the last time he had seen them. They were particularly good help in finding Mark, even if he almost got caught by the NCT U duo, Jaemin and Jeno. 

“We’re great! We’re working on our monthly evaluation which is next week,” another one of them said.

Renjun made a noise of acknowledgement, “could I see it?” he asked, finding that he had enough time. Donghyuck and Mark were filming a Christmas cover together. After Mark had managed to get Donghyuck to sing at a karaoke date, the idea of the couple performing together had never left his head. Renjun was just happy that it gave him the chance to sneak into SM Entertainment and start on their ‘mission’. 

The trainees were enthusiastic and cheerful as they performed for their monthly evaluation to Renjun. The latter sitting against the mirror and watching them all with a proud smile on his face. Yes, he didn’t really know them that much but that wasn’t to say he wasn’t proud. Those few moments he had the pleasure of sharing with the kids whilst they all snuck around SM, in an almost Mission Impossible sense of a kidnapping, had made him grow close to all the trainees. Plus, Renjun always had a soft spot for younger kids. 

So he continued to watch their performance. He was a model and an aspiring actor; performing, singing, rapping, this was not his forte. He occasionally belted out in song here or there, but his passion lay with modelling and soon blossoming into film. But that wasn’t to say that he was completely foolish to say he didn’t know what a good performance was and what wasn’t. 

“How long did you say your monthly evaluation was?”

“In about a week's time,” one of them commented. 

Renjun nodded and gave a simple shrug, as if he were a professional choreographer, “a week should be enough time to polish everything through. I thought it was wonderful,” he smiled contently, watching them all form a circle and cheer together. “So how long have you guys been training for?”

“The longest is five years,” one of the kids said, pointing to what looked to be the oldest trainee. “And Songmin over here has been with us for a couple months,” said trainee put their hand up and waved. 

Renjun once again, gave a simple nod. The answer didn’t particularly surprise him, it worked like that in the industry. Maybe Songmin was really good to have been put in a group with more experienced trainees but Renjun didn’t see much flaw with the boy. He stood up and walked over to the trainees, resting his hands on one shoulder and letting another pat on of the boy’s back. 

“I can’t wait to see you guys debut, I’ll be your first fan okay?” he gave a cheeky wink, smirking brightly at the boys’ flustered expressions. “I would love to stay and continue chatting with you but I really should start to leave for some important business.”

“Oh? Where are you going?” one of the quieter ones asked. 

Renjun turned to look at them and bit the inside of his cheek. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You need help finding the place?” one of the cheekier trainees asked, resulting in the rest laughing. 

Renjun gave him a playfully pointed look, “noooo. I just wanted to ask if you guys like it here. In SM Entertainment. Is it like how you imagined? Are you allowed to go home a lot? Do you have a therapist on hand if you need one? Do you feel safe?” he asked, rolling his shoulder blades as if it were a casual question. His mannerisms made to look nonchalant but the bop of his adam’s apple suggested otherwise. 

If they could see beyond his carefree persona, they didn’t say anything. In fact, they gave him exactly what he needed to hear. 

“Safe, isn’t the best word to use for this industry sunbae-nim. But that can be said about every company, no?” 

Renjun gave a pained sort of smile, feeling his chest tighten with guilt and anger at the treatment these trainees must have been going through. He coughed out a laugh and took a step back, away from their intimate friendship circle, reminding himself of his position to them. A successful celebrity that had made it with hard work and dedication. A role model they could look up to and be proud of. 

“Of course,” Renjun answered the trainees question, rhetorical or not. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to meet with NCT’s main manager.” Renjun’s footsteps felt heavy as he made his way to the practise doors and he turned to look back at the children, feeling that familiar tightening in his chest, but with a sturdy rock in his throat to compliment the suffocation. 

Once Renjun had taken a step out of the practise room doors and was in the hallway, he exhaled long and hard. Let that tightening slowly caress his heart and leave like a woman’s sultry hands, knowing that she’d be back and she’d come full force. Renjun shook his head and cleared his throat, forcing the dry lump of sedimentary guilt down his esophagus and into his stomach to sizzle away in acid.

He was going to help those kids if anything. Forget about himself, forget about Mark or NCT and forget about the fact that he was once them. He knew the industry like the back of his hand. So when Renjun straightened his spine and let his chest puff out with an air of fake boastfulness, he placed on his mask like any other celebrity and smiled. 

_ Safe, isn’t the best word to use for this industry _

Renjun walked towards NCT’s manager’s office, knowing that the man would be with Mark and Donghyuck. He was always around Mark whenever Donghyuck was present. After asking Mark abot his continuous presence Renjun and Donghyuck were able to find out that the man was quite homophobic in a subtle way. Those were the types of people that Renjun hated the most. You could never really tell on them because yes their comment might have been homophobic or toxic in general, but they were smart enough to say the right words so it was only between you and him. If you brought it up to the head, they wouldn’t be able to do anything, because it may have seemed like it, but really it wasn’t. 

Renjun pulled himself into the office and walked around the wooden desk, sitting carefully in the black leather chair and getting to work on his computer. Now don’t get him wrong, Renjun was not a hacker by any means. He had watched a few YouTube videos here and there but he really had no idea what to do if there was a password entry. That as the first hurdle would remain the last. As much as he wanted to help, he would just straight up refuse. 

“What an idiot,” Renjun scoffed when he turned the computer on and was met with the screen already open. Well, the first hurdle was tackled. More like already knocked over at the start of the race so Renjun didn’t have to jump over anything. 

Now that he was ‘in’ all he had to do to download everything on the computer into his USB stick. Renjun searched his pockets for the familiar, small device and felt his heart rate pickup when he realised that it wasn’t in his jacket pocket. He cursed and quickly patted himself down, nothing. His keys that he mistook for the USB and his wallet, but no USB. How did he lose it?! The young model was quick to check for the drawers in the managers desk and quickly pulled out a random USB that he had tucked away under his planner. Renjun grabbed it, knocking his knuckles against the bottom of the drawer and shifting the wood. His eyes widened when he realised that it was a secret opening. 

“No fucking way…” 

And suddenly, the door opened. 


	21. renjun's big entrance pt. 2

RENJUN

Mark’s manager walked into his office and made it quick to his black leather chair, sitting down and sighing in a way it made his entire body sag. He ran a hand through his hair and stared up at the ceiling, letting the silence of the room consume him if only for a fraction of a moment. He then turned to his main computer and raised a brow when he noticed that it was open.

Probably having not closed it beforehand, he simply shrugged away the doubt and started to complete a small report for the NCT heads and general SM staff of the new episode for the ‘We Got Married’ cast. Mark and Donghyuck had sung a bit of Justin Beiber’s Christmas song- like hell if he knew the name of it. He stood in the back and allowed for the director to ask for a break before he quietly made his way into the office.

Mark was going to ruin his career. Here he was, waiting patiently and good naturedly like any other manager to be promoted and then Mark Lee, NCT’s rising star had to do and come out as gay. Of course the company was forced to show fake care and attention towards Mark but really who could? Being gay- the man felt himself shiver in disgust.

“I would soon lose an arm before I would admit to something as humiliating as that,” he said comfortably and with no one to hear. 

The man finished the basic notes and looked over the small clock on his desk, their break would be over soon. He might as well be early and check up on both Mark and Donghyuck, make sure they weren’t too close. 

When the manager left, Renjun slipped from behind the long white curtains, crown on the high glass and exhaled shakily. 

“Donghyuck better pay me for that,” Renjun quickly made his way to the edge of the desk, pulling up the same drawer and getting out a USB, he plugged it into the computer and deleted all previous entries in the device and started to download everything on the computer. Whilst he was doing that, he got rid of the contents in the small drawer, laying them haphazardly on the table and opening up the hidden compartment.

In there, was a single envelope, not needing any reason to not take other than a small voice of reason in the back of his head, Renjun nabbed the envelope and shoved it into his pocket. He quickly shoved everything back into the drawer and unplugged the USB when he was sure that everything was downloaded. 

Renjun looked back at the computer and smirked, “Oh you’re so dead.”

***

Donghyuck felt his eyes drift down to Mark’s huge smile as the older burst into a fit of laughter. He learnt pretty quickly that Mark was very much a humorous person, but also liked to laugh at pretty much everything. He was worried that the older was simply laughing at the small jokes he made because he didn’t want to be rude, but it seemed like Mark just found everything pretty funny.

He laughed at Johnny’s small jokes and the comments that left Taeyong’s lips just under his breath. Mark even laughed at the small situations and facial features that Donghyuck pulled when something startled him. Oh, but Donghyuck’s favourite? His favourite was when he managed to say something funny in English and follow it up with something in Korean.

Mark’s brain was slow to process the language that fast but when he did (and this was usually a good couple seconds after) he would laugh and say ‘ohhhh’ as he finally understood. Mark was a joyous person and Donghyuck didn’t want to ever wipe the smile off his face. 

He let Mark continue to laugh and clap his hands with utter joy as he sipped on his water, throat feeling dry after having sung for 30 minutes. 

“I didn’t know how long the process for singing was,” he said after a while.

Mark nodded, “takes a bit of time.”

“Yeah but this is just the video, don’t remind me of the studio version,” Donghyuck groaned.

Mark giggled, “for what it’s worth, you did pretty good.”

“Please, I took two whole hours extra studio time than you. I don’t understand how you can do that for so long,” 

“Same way that you model,” Mark shrugged. Donghyuck watched as Mark’s eyes brows furrowed and he slowly screwed up his face. His thinking face, Donghyuck deduced. “You remember that one time I said we should swap lives when I did modelling with you for an entire day?”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes playfully, “that was a couple hours, but I do recall?”

“Well then, you can say we have officially done that. Now you know how it feels to be an idol,” Mark grinned. Donghyuck shivered and shook his head quickly.

“Then count. me. out.”

Mark giggled softly this time, “oh come on, it wasn’t that bad was it?” Donghyuck smiled thoughtfully, and shook his head. “Good, because there is fun with this. I mean come on, cute little set. You gotta hear me play my guitar-”

“Oh yes!” Donghyuck grinned, nodding quickly. “That was really fun, do you think you can show me?” Mark looked at Donghyuck in surprise.

“Really?”

“What?”

“You want me to teach you to play?” Mark asked.

“That is what I said,... so you’ll teach me?”

“Y-yeah.” 

Donghyuck grinned and chuckled quietly, grabbing Mark’s arm and dragging him over to the small Christmas-y set up. “Right now then. Show me the song we were singing, ’Mistletoe’ right?” Mark cleared his throat and sat down, pulling Donghyuck close and placing the guitar on his lap. Donghyuck waited patiently and looked down at the guitar, strumming it softly and smiling. He didn’t know anything about playing but this was still fun. He turned to Mark, “You’re not teaching me anything. Mark ge, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing it’s just…” Mark bit his lip. 

“Is this uncomfortable?” Donghyuck quickly moved away, “we don’t have to-”

“No!” Mark held the guitar close, “It’s just that I’ve never taught anyone. It just occurred to me that I’m the one teaching this time- do you- do you get me?” 

Donghyuck looked at Mark, whose eyes were shining brightly and innocently. He nodded, “You’ve always been taught haven’t you?”

“Yeah… yeah. I’ve taught myself and I’d have hyungs and teachers to show me but this is the first time that I’m going to teach someone. It’s different.”

“Good different?” Donghyuck asked for clarification.

Mark nodded, “Now come on, I’m going to teach you the chords for ‘Mistletoe’ and then maybe we can learn some common chords together?”

Donghyuck grinned and nodded. He sat back and let Mark move his fingers in place for the first chord. “This is a C chord, it’s pretty basic. Something that you’ll find in a lot of songs is that the chords usually say the same throughout the song. Keeps it repetitive, which people like. It’s also something that NCT don’t really do, we’re pretty experimental with our sound but that’s something I really like. Like an abstract art movement, but with music.” Mark explained.

“Okay cool,” Donghyuck held onto the chords and strummed the guitar, frowning at the sounds produced, “Doesn’t sound right.”

Mark gave a soft laugh, “it’s because it’s your first time. Push down harder on the chords and start to strum with a bit more confidence. Don’t be worried about the sound,” he  encouraged.

Donghyuck felt Mark wrap an arm around his side and he breathed in deeply. He started to strum a bit more and continued until he started to feel his fingers strain from the chords and stopped before he split the skin open. “Why’d you stop, that was good!”

Donghyuck took his fingers away from the chords and showed them to Mark, “look! They have weird lines on them now!”

Mark burst out laughing, his throat making his croak a little whilst got Donghyuck to chortle as he placed a hand over his mouth. “That’s pretty normal,” Mark lifted his own hand to show red marking over his fingertips. Donghyuck’s eyes widen and he grabbed Mark’s hand.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” he asked.

Mark shook his head, holding the guitar to make sure it didn’t just fall on the ground. “Once you’ve played guitar for a while it doesn’t hurt as much. But playing for 30 minutes straight does lead to that a lot,” he took his hand away from Donghyuck, making the younger frown even more and pitched his cheek. “Worried for me?”

“I’m allowed to be,” Donghyuck shamelessly replied.

Mark felt his cheeks fluster up with red and coughed to the side slightly. 

“That was great guys!” the director called. Mark and Donghyuck flinched, turning to look at the camera that was still filming them. 

“When did we get off our break?” Mark whispered to Donghyuck.

“Don’t ask me,” the younger replied in an even more hushed voice. “Should probably go talk to your manager though, he looks like he’s about to explode.” Mark gulped and walked away from Donghyuck, feeling his skin crawl as he made his way to his manager. The man in mind, standing by the door, probably just arrived. 

“You finish in half an hour,” he informed, turning away from Mark and typing stuff into his tablet.

“Manager-nim I-”

“Just don’t.” he snapped, the edge of his knuckles turning white as he gripped tighter onto his tablet. Mark felt himself take a step back in fear. He watched with a tight throat as his manager exhaled and gave Mark a piercing glare. “I’m so, so disappointed in you Mark.” Mark felt guilt rise like bile up his throat as his manager walked away.

He didn’t have a chance to try and talk things out with his manager before a frazzled looking Renjun burst through the door, “where’s Donghyuck?” the boy asked.

“Um…” Mark watched as Renjun pushed past him and ran over to his best friend. 

“I got the goods and baby, you’re gonna want to see this,” he exclaimed. Mark furrowed his brows and walked over.

“Want to see what?” Donghyuck questioned.

“Did you call Donghyuck baby?” Mark asked.

“The thing thing, like thingy thing,” Renjun quickly said, side glancing at Mark as if he wasn’t present. Mark simply furrowed his brows, taking full offense.

“Thingy thing?” Donghyuck voiced.

“Baby?” Mark said again.

“Urgh you both are so infuriating!” Renjun burst, stomping away.

Mark and Donghyuck both looked at each other with mild confusion, “baby?” Mark asked again.

“Yes babe,” Donghyuck replied.

“Oh n-nothing.” 


	22. well... that was ambiguous as heck

HANSOL

Hansol hadn’t gone out as much as he initially thought he would when he entered Korea again. He was holding himself up in Donghyuck’s rental house and didn’t want to leave in fear that he would accidentally meet an NCT member. Which was a bit crazy to think about because this was Seoul and there were thousands of people here, and really there was a small chance that he would be able to meet only one out of the nineteen members. Even so, he couldn’t take that risk, he didn’t want to meet them.

No.

So instead Hansol stayed inside his room, only coming out when he was needed for promotions and for toilet breaks. Renjun brought him dinner and sat beside him, eating whilst Hansol pretended to look over the many files that NCT’s manager had on his hidden USB. 

At some point Renjun would have to return the USB, but also, there was no chance of that happening in case the man already found out. So, to the delight of the two younger models, Hansol continued to give them little ‘missions’ to carry out here and there. Really he was just making them run his personal errands. 

What was even worse was the now piqued interest that Sicheng had when anything related to Hansol occurred. There was also no way that Hansol could ever lie to Sicheng. I mean, have you seen his face? The facial features of a cute, little angel and the manipulative tongue of a man that can squeeze out information win a flash. So once again, no, Hansol wasn’t going to do anything. He might as well just lay in bed all day and wait patiently for G-d to suck him into hell like a vacuum. 

Hansol was in his bedroom, typing out an email to the CEO of his company when a knock was heard from his door. Furrowing his brows but not looking up Hansol called out a tired “come in!” thinking it was Renjun. Which was weird because Renjun didn’t usually knock on his door, the younger would freely walk in and claim his room, like he did with everyone’s room. 

Hansol stole a glance and gave Sicheng a nod, whilst his shoulders tensed slightly.

Sicheng gave Hansol a soft smile, sitting on his bed and looking over his shoulder at the email. “The CEO?” he asked.

“Yeah, she wants me to be the eyes and ears so I can-”

“Handle everything over here. I know,” Sicheng drawled. He placed his chin on Hansol’s shoulder and slowly closed the laptop's lid, without any complaint from the older. Hansol rubbed his eyes tiredly and let his hands fall over the laptop, rubbing on his thumb with tension Sicheng quietly tucked his face further into Hansol’s neck and rubbed the older’s back, “you do know that you’re an idol now? It’s your first time debuting, it’s your first time going on variety shows, you’re going to appear on your first music show in a couple days time. You need some you time Solie ge,” hyung,” Sicheng whispered.

“I know,” Hansol breathed deeply, he lifted his head and stared at the ceiling before letting his body fall back. Sicheng made an oof sound as he let Hansol squish him into the mattress. “I know,” he whispered again.

“So come with me, come outside. Feel the wind on your skin,” Sicheng hummed, wrapping his arms around Hansol’s body, giving him a gentle squeeze. 

“I really can’t-”

"Why?” Sicheng muttered, Hansol could tell he was aggravating the younger. “Because you thin the NCT member will see you? So what if they do? I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure you’re comfortable. But your health matters and you know that what you’re doing is unhealthy. Hyung, please,” the younger stressed.

Hansol closed his eyes but nodded. He didn’t see Sicheng's smile but he knew there was one. Sicheng was very stoic to a lot of people but he became open in Hansol’s presence. Maybe he found the older comforting, or maybe reliable. Hansol didn’t mind, he liked having to take care of someone again. Having to be older and fall into that familiar role again. 

What the older idol didn’t expect was for Sicheng to practically lift him up from the bed and shove him into his closet, “okay it’s not fair for you to be this strong,” Hansol whined. He let Sicheng scour his closet and waited patiently for the supermodel to do what he knew best. Sicheng picked out a soft cashier sweater that definitely fit in with the winter feel, being multicoloured but with a vague brownish tint to them all. He allowed for Sicheng to pick his trousers, a warm grey tone with a thin brown belt and when Sicheng was about to look through his shoe piled, Hansol made a quick motion fro the model to stop. 

“I don’t let anyone pick my shoes for me, they’re sacred.”

Sicheng squinted his eyes at Hansol but said nothing, letting the man simply change in front of him. When Hansol looked over at Sicheng, he then noticed that the model was actually dressed to go out. 

“What if I said that I didn’t want to go out?” Hansol asked.

Sicheng made a grab for his arm and wrapped his own around in a tight lock. “Then I would have forced you out either way. It’s just lucky that I know you haven’t eaten so you won’t put up a fight,” he smiled devilishly. 

Ahh, there was the Sicheng that Hansol knew and loved. “Right, so where are we going?” he asked when he realised that Sicheng had only taken the house keys and nothing else. It seemed like the younger wanted to go for a walk. 

“I’ve visited museums, galleries, shows, and walks- I’m in the mood to see where you want to go? But I’m definitely up for some of that Korean BBQ, I hear its a staple dish,” Sicheng grinned.

Hansol laughed quietly and allowed his steps to progress, knowing that Sicheng had no clue where he was heading but had complete trust in Hansol to not get them lost. For one, that was really an idiotic thing to trust in, because Hansol hadn’t been in Seoul in a good couple of years, so really, anything could have changed. He also didn’t know all the places around Seoul, so if he really did get lost, they were just going to have to live their lives constantly on the streets. 

But it was also appreciative. Having the knowledge that Sicheng gave Hansol a lot of trust. Something that was very hard for Sicheng to pull, he didn’t particularly like many people. Which is a very hard look to pull off in an industry as sociable as the one he was in. Modelling, signing, acting- it wasn’t the most safest industry.

Hansol had a very hard time at SM Entertainment, but he gotta push through a lot of the abuse and bullying with his members. Sicheng was on his and the face of a small time company with literally no success. Sometimes Hansol wondered how Sicheng had managed to open up to him as much as he did now.

Sicheng was known to never talk to new people in the company. Donghyuck and Renjun were an expectation because Donghyuck liked to stick his tiny little button nose in everyone’s business. There was no way tat Donghyuck wasn’t going to friend everyone in the company. 

But Hansol? It wasn’t like the dancer made himself open to everyone. He hardly ever talked and he doesn’t remember his meeting with Sicheng. Maybe they just grew closer through him backing Sicheng in his music? Maybe he just had Donghyuck join them together. 

“What an odd pair we make,” Hansol muttered out loud. 

Sicheng hummed, turning to give his attention to Hansol. “In what way?”

“My, an ex-back up dancer and you, China’s biggest star.”

“You’re selling yourself too short hyung. You’re talented and you’re going to be so big you won’t imagine the fuss people will make about you. Remember to talk to me once you’re big and famous,” Sicheng laughed.

Hansol nodded, “I’ll always be here for you Sicheng.” He watched as a light blush covered Sicheng’s face, falling to the tip of his ears. Cute. Hansol pulled the younger into a small BBQ place that he used to go to with only a few NCT members. This was there little hang out because it was cheap and close to the SM building but no other artist had ever found it yet. He looked at Sicheng and pulled the younger close to him. 

“This is nice,” Sicheng said, stripping off his coat. “And warm,” he muttered.

“I’m glad you like it. I used to come here with the NCT members back when we were trainees. We stopped after a while, I bet they completely forgot about this place. 

Sicheng smiled softly, “you miss them?”

Hansol nodded quietly, waving a hand for the waitress. “All the time. They’re my family.” He ordered for the both of them and allowed for Sicheng to take in his surroundings. Nothing much had changed, there were many little posters, new articles and small leaflets there were tacked onto the walls. Covering the entire place, looking completely chaotic, but Hansol would argue was cozy. It felt like home, so much nostalgia bubbled in his chest. 

When their food arrived, Hansol and Sicheng delved into regular talk about work and jobs. What show Sicheng was going to attend and which new tourist site he was planning to visit. Hansol nodded and waited for the worker to go after grilling their meat that he gave Sicheng an exasperated smile. 

Sicheng returned the look and started to eat, complementing the food even when it really wasn’t that much. Hansol appreciated eating Korean BBQ that actually tasted like Korean BBQ and started to stuff his face. He looked up at Sicheng who hadn’t been eating that much. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, whipping his face with a napkin. 

“I wasn’t to ask you something, but I think I might be overstepping my boundaries.” 

“Ask away,” Hansol invited. Sicheng trusted him with a lot, it wouldn’t sit right if Hansol didn’t return the favour. 

“What happened to you and Yuta hyung?”

Hansol inhaled sharply, staring at Sicheng but eventually closing his eyes and shaking his head. “Nothing happened. I left and Yuta didn’t like that. I just- he broke it off.” 

“If he- would you ever-”

“No, Sicheng.” he looked up at his friend. “I wouldn’t. I can’t change the past so I won’t dwell on it anymore than you should. Yuta is better off without me anyway. He’s happy, and he’s singing and dancing and living his best life. Successful and stable. I would’ve ruined something if he didn’t stop it when he did-”

“What do you mean?” Sicheng questioned. 

“I mean… he knew before everyone else did. When he debuted with NCT and I was finally told that I hadn’t made the cut. He knew how much I wanted it, how badly I had hoped. He knew my struggles and I opened myself up for him. Yuta’s seen everything I’ve kept hidden. Even now he’s the one who knows the most about me. Yuta.. knew that I wanted to leave and he knew that I would’ve done anything to leave and make sure we stayed together. He knew I love-” Hansol gulped. 

He reached over for a bottle of soju and started to drink it, letting his throat burn in the process. “He broke it off because he wanted me to succeed. And I did but we- I never. We never got to say goodbye, to get closure, you know?” he looked at Sicheng and handed him the bottle. 

The younger wordlessly took it an d started to drink himself. 

“I loved him but I’m happy he broke it off. I debuted, I made it. Without SM Entertainment and even though he’s angry with me. I know that- that the man I loved before, would be the proudest of me.” 

Sicheng nodded and turned to look out the window, “Yuta hyung’s cute,” he said after a minute. 

Hansol snorted, “I know.”

They spent the evening like that, getting drunk and talking about anything and everything; Yuta, NCT, their lives, the music show, Mark and Donghyuck, Renjun. They were so drunk they couldn’t make their way home without stumbling into different streets. Hansol was having a hard time trying to ask locals for his address when everything came out in Mandarin. Sicheng would translate the Mandarin with Mandarin, become more confused and then translate into Korean. He held Hansol up and unlocked the door. 

Both shushed each other when they entered the living room and stumbled their way through the corridor. “Don’t wake up the kids,” Hansol hissed when Sicheng banged his side on a random door. 

“Stop hissing at me. They’ll think we’ve let in a snake!” Sicheng scold.

“Shh!” Hansol whisper-yelled. 

Donghyuck and Renjun, who were casually watching some TV, looked over to their drunken hyung, stared at each other and then went back tot watching some TV. “Do you think we should do anything?” Donghyuck asked. When he received nothing but a hum from Renjun he simply nodded, “you’re right. They’re old enough to get on their own. 

Sicheng tripped on Hansol’s rug and fell face first into his bed. Hansol snickered and pulled off his sweater, un doing his belt and flopping on top of Sicheng. “You’re heavy,” the younger whined.

“Well I am sorry,” Hansol muttered with offence , “not all of us are supermodels you know.” Sicheng turned around and looked at Hansol with a glare before sticking his tongue out in rebellion. Hansol gasped and jumped back on top of Sicheng, sitting on his stomach. 

“Oh you’re going to kill me!” Sicheng cried out. 

“Alright, alright you big baby,” Hansol leant over and rolled off the younger. He looked at Sicheng and brought up a hand to gently stroke his hair. “You tired?” he whispered. 

“Nope,” Sicheng muttered, closing his eyes. 

“Okay…” 

Hansol stared at Sicheng’s lips and then looked back at his closed eyes. Eyes. “Sicheng?” he whispered.

The younger furrowed his brows and slowly peeled his eyes open, “what?”

“Can I kiss you?”

“What?” the younger repeated. 

“Can. I. Kiss. You?” Hansol said, accentuating each wok. Sicheng shrugged and nodded, scooching himself closer and placing his lips over Hansol’s. Said man hummed softly and started to kiss Sicheng with slow movements. Sicheng returned the gesture and curled an arm around Hansol’s waist, pulling him close. Both men feeling themselves start to sober up they slowly let go and just lay there staring at each other. 

“Why did you kiss me?” Sicheng whispered. 

“I don’t know… but I did like it. You have very pretty lips.”

“... thank you. Can- can you kiss me again?” 

Hansol nodded, “then we go to bed?” Sicheng simply leant forward and kissed Hansol quickly, pulling away and shuffling to sit up and actually get himself tucked under the bed covers. Hansol didn’t have much energy, so simply rolled over Sicheng’s lumpy, duvet form and rested his head on what he assumed was Sicheng’s chest. 

“Goodnight?”

“Goodnight.”


End file.
